A Fine Line
by annieca
Summary: For Draco and Hermione they have battles that are within themselves, and they might just be part of something bigger. And when love threatens all they know will they hold fast and toe the fine line, or will they live like they've never loved at all?
1. The Wall

**Chapter 1- The wall is crumbling**

Although Hermione hated divination with a passion, that warm September day she sensed something. Something about this year would be different. Something would definitely change.

Hermione boarded the train, and went to find the compartment as a 5th year Hermione had to go to the Prefect's carriage, Making her way past a bunch of giggling first years she found the compartment. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects were already there as well as a quiet Ron.

"Hey Ron." She said lightly sitting down next to him.

"Hey Hermione."

"How was your summer?" she asked, hoping he would brighten up.

As Ron launched in to a novel length tale about his summer, Malfoy and Parkinson entered.

"Looks like Weasel had a everlasting talking charm on him." Malfoy said loudly laughing to Pansy.

Draco caught Hermione's eyes and something made her shiver. As Ron finished he asked Hermione how her summer was.

"Fine." She said sharply. She paused to readjust her tone. "I went to Spain with my parents. There is so much information buried there. I got to see the ocean too. It was my first time seeing it. I love it…just how the waves crashed against the rocks reminded me of something Professor Binns said in class. I guess that's why I love traveling. I mean, learning about all those different cultures, and things like that. It's a real way to apply what I've learned, and a way to learn more." Hermione said.

"So that's why you always pay attention in Professor Binns' class. So you think Dumbledore's found a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor?"

Hermione nodded and stole a quick glance at Draco. He was looking right at her. She frowned slighting, "I think I'll read." She pulled a thick textbook out of her bag, and submerged herself in it, reading all about ancient runes, for what seemed like the millionth time this summer. She didn't actually read though. She just pretended to read, turning the page every once in awhile.

Every once in a while Hermione saw Draco staring at her, with an expression on she'd never seen him wear. As she stared back it was Draco's turn to shiver. Her deep brown eyes, some called the color of espresso, if first looked at, showed hate. But Draco had learned to see past that. Living with Lucius Malfoy for fifteen years had taught him that much. You have to learn how the person is feeling behind the mask, so you don't get hurt.

Behind the hate was a sense of curiosity, spunk and rebellion, as he realized this, Draco's mind began on a wild tangent. He knew people put up emotional barriers, walls if that was what you wanted to call them, to protect themselves from what they were really feeling. He knew that by looking at her eyes, her wall was starting to fall. It was starting to crumble. He always knew people's eyes could lie, but as he shifted his gaze back to the window he could feel that they weren't. He only wished his wall could start to fall. His close friend, Blaise Zabini once said, "Man, you can talk the talk, but now you have to walk the walk. It's pretty scary being out there, so you learn to put up defenses."

_Hermione Granger, spunky, and rebellious? No, yet those eyes aren't lying. She needs to be set free. _Draco thought, turning his gaze once more to the window, as the Scottish countryside zoomed by while the train gently swayed on.

Hermione continued her stare at Draco until Ron noticed. "Hermione what's up with you?"

"N-nothing, just...er... won - wondering how a spoiled, cocky ferret got the job as a prefect, that's all." She stuttered hesitantly. Hermione didn't dare look at Draco. Her mind told her it was normal to say something mean about him, but her heart was saying that something was up. Besides, she was caught- and she didn't like it.

As Hermione ignored Draco's gaze, Pansy walked in. She took one look around the compartment, her eyes resting on a laughing Ron.

"Idiot." Pansy muttered, so that only Draco and Hermione could hear. Hermione agreed; Ron was acting like an idiot. If only there was some unidiotic charm around.

"I'm gonna get changed." Hermione announced quietly. She clearly wanted to get away from the tension that ensured in that small compartment. However, the Hufflepuff prefect's and the Ravenclaw ones seemed oblivious to what was happening around them.

Hermione stayed in the bathroom for a while. There was a tension that she couldn't explain back in the compartment. She finally went back and started talking to an excited Ravenclaw. She wasn't listening but sill managed to look interested.

"What do you think?" The girl asked, waking Hermione back to the reality that lay before her.

"Um, I don't know really."

Hermione looked out the window; they were almost there. She was thankful to know that they were almost there, where she could get away from Malfoy. The train ride had been bad enough, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she had to spend anymore time with the stupid guy.

Professor McGonagall came in and gave the prefect's normal, beginning of year, "good behavior" speech. Her words went out of her mouth, and bounced around the compartment. Scanning the four girls' and four boys' faces she could see that no one had taken in a word after the second sentence.

"Well since I see no one is listening I will hand out the patrolling schedule. There will be no switching your partner so do not come to me complaining. I will see you at the sorting."

Hermione unfolded a cream colored piece of parchment with her name on it. In blue ink, and in careful script she saw a name that made Hermione gasp and drop the piece of paper.

_Draco Malfoy_

The train came to a screeching halt at the platform. Picking up the piece of paper she shoved the book back into her bag. Stepping off the train Hermione felt a strong hand helping her down. She looked down surprised at the man who had helped her down. It was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." She muttered looking away to the carriages.

"Let's go find Harry." Ron said pulling Hermione away from the glassy stare of Draco. Hermione reluctantly followed him, but as soon as she saw Harry and Ginny waving at them from afar she forgot completely about being helped out from the train.

Almost like a little girl, Hermione raced towards Harry ready to begin a new year of adventures and challenges.

A light mist began to fall, covering the stars with silvery clouds, as people began to enter through the large front doors. Hermione always loved walking through those doors. She felt as if she was walking into a new world, a world full of knowledge. She was the sponge ready to soak all it in.

Candles floated around gently as they entered the Great Hall. A line of first years, almost double the size of Hermione's first year were standing, impatiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting.

After what seemed like ages of reciting names, and yelling, the sorting ceremony came to a close. The golden plates appeared and Ron and Harry dug in. Hermione however wasn't that hungry. She only ate a little food, feeling that stuffing herself would do no good. Apparently Ron and Harry hadn't gotten that message, because they were stuffing their faces like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh, don't you guys get tired of eating?" Hermione asked, disgustedly.

Harry looked up and his green eyes swept over her quickly.

"You know very well I don't get that great of food at the Dursley's." He said with a slightly confused grin.

"Okay, well that's no excuse for Ron."

She turned to look at her redhead friend, but Ron was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Seamus and Dean.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was sitting quietly eating, not listening to what people were saying. It took Blaise Zabini three times, and a slap on the face for him to realize he was being asked a question.

"What?" Draco asked coldly.

After Dumbledore made his famous speech, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, and the other prefects led the first years to their common room. Muttering their separate passwords they entered their common rooms, a little happy, a little confused, and tired. Yet Hermione and Draco had first patrol that night. Something they really didn't want.

So, after getting settled Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and went down the many flights of stairs to the entrance hall. A boy was standing there, looking out onto the grounds, his white blond hair illuminated by the moonlight.

"Malfoy." She said simply.

"Granger." He said turning around.

"Shall we go?" She asked, almost sounding like someone from Shakespeare's plays.

"Whatever."

They walked together, completely ignoring the fact that the other was there for a long while. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts; Draco's mind wrapped up in how annoying Pansy was, and Hermione's was wrapped up her classes.

Draco wasn't looking where he was going, and accidentally fell into Hermione. He quickly got back up, realizing what an awkward position he was in.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood."

"Well then watch where you're going Ferret."

As Draco and Hermione began walking down towards the dungeons they both shivered. Something powerful was in their touch.

_Yikes! I actually liked touching Her…Granger, even if it was on accident. What has gotten into me? I mean I almost called her by her first name._

_What's wrong with me? When Malfoy bumped into me it sent shivers down my spine. I'm never gotten shivers from a guy's touch. What's wrong with me?_

Draco pointed vaguely at a portrait and said, "Pure-blood". The portrait swung open, and Hermione knew it was the Slytherin common room. She turned away, thinking about the day, and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Both Draco and Hermione were asleep in minutes, and yet, they slept restlessly. Something was changing. And change wasn't always good.


	2. Stereotypical

Chapter 2- A change in a stereotype me.

"Morning, Hermione." Ron said cheerfully as Hermione plopped herself on the bench next to Harry.

"Agh," she groaned. She had slept fitfully and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"You really didn't sleep well did you?" Ginny said you were tossing and turning all night." Harry asked, concerned.

"I was worried about classes, that's all," Hermione lied, knowing they wouldn't see past that. In reality, Hermione couldn't get one certain boy's face out of her mind

"Well I know O.W.L.s will be hard, but you can't start worrying about them now," Ron said scooping some more eggs on his plate.

"I guess so. Can you hand me the strawberries?"

Ron handed her a large bowl of juicy strawberries. She poured sweet cream over her portion watching the red fruit bob up and down.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all walked to Potions after breakfast. They were going to start learning about Veritaserum, drawing it out into a long project, eventually ending in a testing of their potion.

Hermione sat quietly, her quill posed, ready for note taking as the large bell rang. Snape began his usual cold voiced speech, and let the notes appear on the chalkboard.While copying the notes Hermione felt a sudden urge not to answer all the questions. She didn't want to seem like a know-it-all this year, anyhow. If only she knew that a certain blonde loved depth of knowledge.

"Can anybody name the main ingredient in Veritaserum?"

"Daisy juice sir." A voice came out of the back of the room. Everybody turned, because this wasn't a familiar voice. The voice came from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Correct. Follow-up. Now, can you tell me why is Veritaserum odorless and tasteless?"

"Yes sir. Veritaserum is odorless and tasteless so people can slip it into somebody's drink without them knowing. It's a spy technique if you ask me."

Snape nodded, "Ten points to Slytherin." This time he wasn't being biased. Draco Malfoy actually knew the material, and the Golden Girl of Gryffindor wasn't shouting out the answers for once.

"Ms. Granger can you tell me what Veritaserum comes from?"

"No, sir." Hermione said quietly. She clearly knew the answer, but wasn't responding for some reason. Instead Ron raised his hand, but Snape ignored it. A true Slytherin at heart.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"Excuse me sir, Veritaserum comes from the Latin, veratas which means to find the truth. In fact no points should be awarded. We didn't know what the topic was, and it is sure luck if you knew anything about this Ministry controlled substance. You shouldn't deduct points for not knowing the topic. In fact no points should be awarded"

Hermione lifted her head slightly, looking shocked at Draco. He had defended her, amazing! A Slytherin had defended a mudblood.

Draco seemed to be ignoring Hermione's gaze, but she could see his mouth twitching like it wanted to form a smile.

"Fine then. 20 points to Gryffindor. Now it is even Malfoy." Snape spat.

The rest of the potions class was quiet, except for the quill scratching. After class Hermione waited outside the door for Draco. She needed to tell him thank you.

"Hey Malfoy." She called as soon as he had exited the dungeon.

"What is it Mudblood?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback, but then she remembered the rest of the Slytherins."I wanted to thank you."

"There's no need. Snape was unfair."

"But I really do appreciate that. We all do."

"Let me ask you one question Granger. Did you really not know the answer? Or are you just trying to impress somebody with your stupidity?"

"No! I mean, I…I did know the answer, but sometimes it's better not to say anything."

"Stupid Mudblood." Draco muttered before walking away.

Hermione rejoined Harry and Ron on the third floor on the way to another class.

"Hey Hermione what was up with you in potions?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, trying to keep her eyes down so they couldn't see she was lying.

"Even I knew that answer Hermione! You know how horrible at potions I am. It was an easy question. Seriously what's going on?"

"Does this have anything to do with letting Malfoy answer all the questions?" Harry asked carefully.

"No. My mind just wasn't completely there, guys. Don't worry about it."

"So everybody ready for Charms?" She asked.

"Sure. There's worse things that you could go to." Harry muttered dejectedly.

In Charms Hermione went back to her normal self, just to please Harry and Ron. So she answered all the questions correctly. This was the leading cause in Professor Flitwick's generously handing out points to Gryffindor.

All the other classes went as planned, although if any one class had a white blond person in it, Hermione steered away from answering questions. Malfoy however decided he would answer all she didn't. Neither Draco nor Hermione knew that each other loved the other for exactly who they were.

After homework Hermione met Draco in the entrance hall again. They greeted each other and began patrolling together.

"Malfoy…" Hermione began, not exactly knowing what she was going to say.

"Granger. I think that you don't have to have no answered that question to prove a point. There are other ways. I mean, Professor Snape isn't the kindest person in the world. The least you could do was answer him." Draco said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Fine." Draco snapped.

"It's time to go anyway." Hermione said finding herself on the seventh floor by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bye Malfoy."

"Bye Hermione."

Hermione stepped into the entrance not realizing Draco had called her by her first name. When she turned around to say something to him, he was gone. Gone like the wind that swept through the open window.

Hermione couldn't help but think, how much Draco had changed. How much she had changed. Things were different from what they were a few years ago. Old rivalries still stood, but they had been softened.


	3. Mysterious

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for my reviewers! Also I want to extend a sincere thanks to my beta reader- Niki. So…without further ado I give you the third chapter of A Fine Line**

**A Mysterious Girl, Crying and Singing in the Night**

The days grew shorter, and the amount of homework was piling up. Quidditch took up much of Ron and Harry's time, so Hermione was left to wander.   
One night after prefect duty, instead of going back to the Gryffindor tower, she went out onto the grounds. Hagrid wasn't back from his trip with Olympe yet, so Hermione knew she had no chance of being caught.  
There was one spot by the lake that was her favorite. Tonight the moon shone brightly over the lake, turning it a mysterious silver color.  
Setting herself down on the sand, she stared at the full moon. Something was so captivating about it, so enchanting.  
The wheels in her head that had been furiously working on a Muggle Studies assignment now drifted off into a never land of hopes and dreams that could never be fulfilled.  
Hermione's mother had once said, "Dreams lie behind that cloud, Hermione. On our darkest days we can't see them, but they are there. All you have to do is reach for them. Reach farther than you could ever dream and your dreams will come true."  
"Mum, I wish you were here right now," Hermione whispered. "I miss you so much. Dad loves you so much, too. We miss you. Life without you just isn't the same. You always said to reach for my dreams... well, Mum, I'm lost. I don't know what to do. My dreams and my heart say one thing, my head another. Who is the voice of logic in this body I call my own? Is there anyone who understands me better than you? You're not here to guide me, and I need you to guide me. I guess I better tell you the whole story. Well see I am perceived as a bookworm here at school. A quiet, gentle bookworm. Oh but Mum I'm not. I'm spunky, rebellious from the rules, and I am NOT a know-it-all. Now that I feel like changing, I don't know how. I want to change so that people won't stereotype me. I want them to see who I really am. I hid behind the books when you died. It was an easier escape than anything else. Oh mum where are you?"  
Hermione cried, letting all the emotions pour out of her tired body. She began singing a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, just how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away. 

Draco fancied an evening stroll by the lake to clear his head. His mind was reverberating with information he couldn't understand. Feelings he hadn't felt in years had crept into his head, unaware until they took over his mind.  
As he strolled along, he saw a woman's figure crumpled in the sand. Watching her, he felt a prick of compassion. He understood that sometimes you just have to be alone.  
Suddenly she began to sing. She sang such a simple, short, childish song, that Draco had heard many times. The song somehow was more beautiful when she sang it. As he listened from a distance he noticed that she stopped at times, choked up even. She was crying.  
Who was this mysterious girl? This girl who was obviously in some sort of hurt? Who was it? Not like Draco cared at all, but for some reason he had a feeling it was somebody he knew.  
The girl lifted her head, and stared out at the lake, and immediately Draco recognized her. It was Hermione Granger.  
He turned to leave, when she began to speak. Captivated by her words he stayed.  
"Mum, you know how much I miss you. Just give me strength to change from who I am to who I want to be. Maybe then they will see - maybe then they'll care. Mum I love you, and I know I have to let you go. You always said if I put my mind to it I could fly. You loved me more than anything. It's time though, Mum. It's time to fly."  
Draco watched as she took something off from around her neck, and held it in her hand.

"Mum, you gave me this locket right before you died. Said that when the time was right, I was to chuck it. Well Mum, it's time." She whispered.  
She stared at the locket. It was a heart. On the front was etched a flower, with a small sapphire in the middle. Inside Hermione's mother had engraved a small message, taking up both sides.  
'When you look at this locket you will remember me, and all the times we had together. While there might have been nothing you could have done to save me, I want you to remember Hermione. That I will always love you. I will always be there.'  
Hermione took one last look at the locket and threw it as hard as she could into the lake. She crumpled up into a ball, and she could have sworn she heard her mother's voice coming in the wind, "Hermione thank you. I will always be there. I will always love you. Never forget."   
A mist began to fall, and it steadied into a heavy rain.

Draco watched Hermione throw something into the lake. Something had happened, he only wished he knew what.  
By the looks of it, Hermione had no intention of leaving. Draco knew if he didn't pick her up, she would get sick, yet he knew she needed a couple more minutes.  
About fifteen minutes later Draco noticed the crying had stopped. Moving closer he noticed she was asleep.  
Carefully he scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the hospital wing.   
"Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked sleepily.  
"It's Miss Granger. She was out in the rain, and she fell asleep. I thought you might want to keep her in here, so she doesn't get sick. It was raining pretty hard."  
"I see. Place her on the bed. I'll tend to her. Now go, back to your common room."  
"Yes Ma'am. But can you please not tell her who found her?"  
"Yes. Now scoot!"

Waking up Hermione looked out the window, warm golden rays covered the bedspread. Something was unfamiliar about the place where she lay, yet it was familiar. She had been here many times, but this was one of the few times she was the one on the bed.  
Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey giving some first year boys a dose of medicine, and watched as she bustled over to her.  
"Why am I here?" While she remembered what had happened, some parts were still hazy in her mind.  
"Someone found you last night and brought you here. Now take your medicine."   
Before Hermione could say anything a thick blue liquid was shoved down her throat. It tasted somewhat like blueberries with thick, coarse seeds in it, and Hermione was glad when she swallowed it.  
"Can I go?"  
"Well…you may get into clean clothes, but I will not permit you to leave the hospital wing."  
"But I'll miss my classes." Hermione whined.  
Madam Pomfrey just smiled. She had missed enough school when her best friends were in the hospital, but she couldn't stay herself. Funny girl, that Granger was.

As the day passed by Hermione was surprised that Harry and Ron hadn't realized she was in the hospital wing. So instead of talking to them, she submerged herself in a book that her mother and father had gotten her for her birthday. It was a very thick book on Sir Winston Churchill. A fine Muggle fellow, in her opinion.  
As she was eating dinner, and the classes had ended Ron and Harry finally entered the hospital wing.  
"Took you long enough." She said, smiling.  
"Well, we do have different classes Hermione."  
"Yes, but today was Potions, and History of Magic. You should have noticed when I wasn't jabbing you in the arm to stay awake."  
"So, why are you here?"  
"I went out walking, and didn't think about the time. When I sat down I guess I was so exhausted I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the hospital wing."  
"Yes, she was very fortunate to be found at that moment. It had hailing soon after someone, I can't remember who, carried her in." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione another spoonful of the medicine.   
Hermione was thankful that Harry and Ron believed Madam Pomfrey. It was one thing to keep secrets, it was another to keep massive secrets.  
"So, how was class?" She asked, trying to revert the topic to something she could actually understand.  
"Pretty good. Potions was normal with Snape breathing down our necks. We were working on taking more notes on Veritaserum. I can give them to you later. Snape said we'd start making the potion next class. Um…History of Magic was…well you know how boring it was. I think their wasn't anything important discussed."  
"Like there ever is." Ron muttered.  
"Okay, that's good." Hermione's face suddenly lit up, but then it turned to a stone cold dark stare.  
"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked. His green eyes held concern, and some how they also held shock.  
"I just realized I have prefect duties tonight. With Malfoy of all people. Ugh."  
"Well can you use the excuse that you're sick?" Ron asked hopefully.   
"Wish, but no. Sorry. McGonagall said I would have to be deathly sick to not go to rounds."  
"Great."   
"Yep."   
The two boys just sat there for awhile, contemplating how to get Hermione out of the mess she was in. Yet, for Hermione it wasn't a mess. It might be a beautiful disaster, but not a mess.

Hermione finally left the hospital wing later that night, and after having a quick dinner, she went upstairs to finish her homework.  
Later that night she joined Draco down in the entrance hall for prefect duties. As they walked, the silence that they had gotten so used to began uncomfortably.  
"You know McGonagall said we should patrol the grounds."  
"Fine." Draco said briskly.  
He followed Hermione out by the lake, and stopped. Something was so enchanting about the lake this time of night that he had to stop.   
Hermione turned and stopped as well. She couldn't help but shiver. This was the exact same spot that she had run to, that she had hidden from the world at.  
"It's beautiful." He murmured, almost at the exact same moment Hermione muttered, "My tall dark stranger."  
"What?" They asked simultaneously.  
"I…it's nothing. Just something my mom used to read me."  
"Oh... well Granger it's time to get back."  
"Yeah." She said quietly taking one last look at the lake.  
As they walked back to the castle Draco wanted nothing more than to hold her hand. She looked so fragile, like she would almost break. The Hermione he knew was stronger than this. That wall of hidden emotions was coming down faster and faster making it harder to hide her secret.  
Hermione started humming a song that her best Muggle friend used to sing.   
"What are you humming?" Draco asked curiously.  
"It's a song I composed one summer in primary school."  
"Ah. Well I need to go Granger."  
"Hermione."   
"Whatever."   
As they both left for their separate dormitories they both thought over what had happened and smiled. They were finally starting to be friendly to each other. It was a huge step towards something good. Something they both wanted.  
Hermione lay in bed thinking the reversal of the words Neil Armstrong said. He had said, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Instead her version was, "That's one small step for wizards, one giant leap for us."

Somewhere in the night some birds started singing. They could feel the change in the air, and they could tell it was good. Even Crookshanks could tell. Something good was about to happen. Something that would free both hearts from a burden they have had to carry for 5 years.

**Gosh…I think I rewrote this chapter 3 times, but they always say third times the charm! **

**You guys know I live off of reviews so review quickly please! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Ann**


	4. Closed

Chapter 4- Singin' with my eyes closed

"Welcome back Ms. Granger."  
"It's good to be back Professor Oceania. Even if I was only gone for a day."  
"I know the feeling." The professor of Muggle Studies said smiling.  
Hermione took a seat with the rest of the class, and began to get her books out.  
"Oh, you won't need your books today. I have a fun assignment for us to do."  
"What is it?" Pavarti Patil asked anxiously.  
"As you all know we have been studying Shakespeare. Now I think it's time we showed all we have learned by putting on a production of King Lear."  
"How will you decide who gets what part?"  
"Well I have a basic idea in my mind. I just have to hear you sing all separately."  
"I don't remember singing in King Lear." Hermione said timidly.  
"Right you are Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. We are doing a rendition of the play- but we're turning it into a musical. So who wants to sing first?"  
Rose Zeller raised her hand, and began to sing. After a few moments she was stopped because, really the girl couldn't sing.  
Each person sang their song of choice a little better than the last, until the only person left was Hermione.  
"Ms. Granger will you please sing for us?"  
Hermione closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_When all I want is to out there_

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_Like I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star that's coming true._

_But everybody else could see that I confused my feelings with the truth._

_When there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody that I hear you singing_

_And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_and now my heart is empty._

_And all that's left is used-to-be's._

_I know you're not a fairytale_

_and dreams are made for sleeping._

_And wishes on a star just don't come true._

_And now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth._

_Cause I liked the view._

_When there was me and you._

Hermione opened her eyes, and heard applause.

"I really messed up. I..." She struggled to find the words.

Hermione secretly played guitar and sang. This was a song she had composed about dreaming. She loved to write songs in the stillness of solitude, and she wanted to keep it that way. She had never ever imagined her voiced sounded good enough to merit applause.

Professor Oceania flicked her wand and the cast list appeared on the board.

_King Lear_

_Characters:_

**_King Lear -_**_ Dean Thomas_

**_Goneril -_**_ Pavarti Patil_

**_Regan -_**_ Lavender Brown_

**_Earl of Kent - _**_Anthony Goldstein_

**_Earl of Gloucester - _**_Seamus Finnigan_

**_Fool - _**_Rose Zeller_

**_Edmund - _**_Wayne Hopkins_

**_Edgar - _**_John Branstone_

**_Narrator - _**_Professor Oceania_

**_and_**

**_Cordelia -_**_ Hermione Granger_

Hermione's eyes ran down the list, and stopped and stared at her name. She had gotten the lead girl's role. She had never expected that, and she had never wanted that.

"Professor Oceania, I..." She paused not knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry. I'll help with the lines if you need it. Here's your script.

Hermione took the script from her professor's hand, and looked fearfully at the booklet. Flipping through it she saw she had at least two long solos. Then she looked at the highlighted lines. While she didn't have that many, they contained "thees" and "thous" so it would be harder to remember.

"Excuse me, Professor Oceania, you never said when we'll be putting on our production." Dean Thomas said, looking a little nervous at the fact that he won the leading guy role.

"Oh I didn't. I'm sorry. We'll perform it in a month's time."

Just as she finished speaking the bell rang and the class began to file out.

"Read through, and begin to memorize your lines please!" She called out after the class.

Hermione took a peek outside the window on her way back to the common room. She was finished with classes for the day, and she sincerely wanted to go outside. Luckily the weather agreed with her mood.

Sitting down, she pulled out her homework and began to work on it. Ever since they had started their fifth year at Hogwarts not only had they been getting more homework, but it was time consuming as well.

As soon as she finished her regular homework, she went on to practicing her lines. Hermione had about a quarter of them memorized by the time the sun was beginning to disappear. By the time the sun was almost all the way down, she finally went in for supper.

"So, how was Muggle Studies?" Ron asked through bites of his food.

"Okay. We're starting this huge project that will take a month. Then we have to present our project to the whole school." Hermione said cautiously. She wanted to keep the play a secret for as long as she could.

"How was Divination? " She asked.

"Oh loads of fun." The boys said sarcastically together.

"I told you not to take that worthless subject."

"You asked." Harry said, exasperated.

Hermione just shook her head, knowing the argument that almost always followed after talking about Divination.

"Hermione can we borrow your transfiguration essay? I need about another foot." Ron asked hopefully later that night.

"No, you can't. It's time you guys actually started doing your own homework. After all this year you have to take O.W.L.S. **without** me. What are you going to do without my help?" She asked.

"We will fail, and will end up in fewer classes than Neville."

"Hey!" Neville yelled from across the common room.

"Sorry Neville." Harry said putting a hand up to apologize to him.

"Well, I guess I could let you borrow an inch, but not foot. You have to find the other eleven inches. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys said cheerfully.

Yet inside they were smiling mischievously. Hermione had forgotten that the assignment was only supposed to be a two feet long to begin with.

Many Gryffindor fifth and seventh years had an overload of homework, so they stayed in the common room for the longest amount of time. But after awhile, even they began to clear.

After about two, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones there.

"You know, this year is going to be harder than ever, right?" Hermionne asked sleepily.

"Do you always have to bring up O.W.L.S?"

"I didn't mean the tests."

"Then what did you mean?" Ron asked.

"I meant, Snuffles is hiding, and with the Order, everything is harder. Everything is worth so much more now."

"What do you mean? Do you mean we're not capable of fighting what comes our way?" Harry asked defensively.

"That's not what I meant." Hermione snapped.

"Then what did you mean?

"I meant that so much more is at stake. You know the odds Harry. You know how much more easy it will be for You-Know-Who to lure you to him. I'm not saying you're not strong. I'm just saying so much more is at stake."

"Every year has gotten harder mate, you can't deny that." Ron said, agreeing with Hermione.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think that as soon as I found out that the most feared wizard is after me, I thought, 'Oh, this is going to be a piece of cake.'" Harry said, standing up. A cup near the window began to shake, as his face turned red with anger.

"Calm down Harry. I know you know all that. I didn't mean that." Hermione tried to apologize. "I was just tired. We're all tired. We all just need to sleep."

"Mate, come on. Hermione was just making a statement. You don't have to go all defensive on us."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess. We all better go to bed, so we don't bite each others heads off." Harry said, suddenly smiling.

They all went up to bed, ready for a long sleep.

By the morning there was no way anybody could tell they had argued. It was just something they did every once in awhile. They knew that they had to stick together. They had to stay strong.

Yet, the ultimate test was about to come. One that had been in the brewing ever since the end of their fourth year.

"Ready for potions?" Ron asked after they had finished their transfiguration class.

"Are we ever ready for potions?" Harry asked, groaning slightly.

"True there. But maybe today will be better." Hermione said hopefully.

"What planet did you just come down from?" Ron asked, as they entered the dungeon.

"Homework please." Snape snarled, as the bell rang.

After he had collected all the homework, he began to explain the potion of the day.

"While he have been working on learning about Veriterserum, you are not competent enough to brew it, until you get into your N.E.W.T.S. class. So, instead we shall be working on a Truth Potion. You will work in pairs, and at the end you will test the potion on somebody from a separate group."

He paused, scanning the room. His eyes rested for a moment on Harry, before continuing.

"So, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini and Goyle. Crabb, and Read. Potter and Granger, Weasley and Longbottom."

Everybody except for maybe Blaise Zabini was happy with their partner for once.

As they got out the ingredients and flipped through the pages, Hermione couldn't help but steal a passing glance at Draco Malfoy.

He looked less than pleased that his partner was Pansy, while she looked ecstatic.

"Hermione...earth to Hermione. We need to heat a solution of dragons blood, until it boils, then we wait."

"Oh, right." Hermione said, looking down at her textbook.

After about twenty minutes the potion was looking about the right shade of green.

"Add Jabberhead feathers, and let simmer for two days." Hermione read, quietly to Harry.

They had already gotten points taken off by Snape for talking too loudly (or so he said,), so they were careful about the volume of their voices.

"Right." Harry said, dumping a small cup full of feathers into the mixture making it turn a hue of violet that would even make Tonks cringe.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't want to get this potion wrong, especially when Snape was teaching the class.

Harry's finger frantically went across the page, resting at the point that they had stopped.

"After adding the Jabberhead feathers the concoction should turn a violent shade of violet, and then after about five minutes turn to a pale periwinkle color." He read quickly.

"Good, then we've done it correctly." She said pointing to the potion which color had begun to change.

"Ah, so that is the color periwinkle. I always wondered."

"What? Only eight crayons in your box Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he walked past to return some ingredients.

Harry just shot him a look of loathing, and turned back to the potion.

"I don't know how you put up with him. He's horrible." Harry said, packing up the ingredients.

"I just have to. McGonagall said there would be no changing, or we would be under serious consideration to be kicked off."

"Why?" Harry asked sharply.

"She says it shows character to work with people you don't like. She says we shouldn't be wimps, and we should take the chance to learn to deal with difficult people."

"Bullocks."

"Agreed."

"You know we have Quidditch practice tonight right?" Someone asked Draco as they ate dinner.

Draco's daydream ended quickly, by the voice of Zabini telling him something.

"What man?."

"Now come on. We have Quidditch practice in less than fifteen minutes."

"Right. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." He said, looking at a particular brunette.

"No man. You're coming now. Quit staring at the Mudblood, or daydreaming, or whatever, and come now." Blaise said forcefully. He pulled Draco up from his seat and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"You got to snap out of it Draco. You have been daydreaming all summer. You have to stop, and come back to reality."

"Sure Blaise. Whatever you say." Draco said half heartedly. His mind was still elsewhere.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, and are going to review. Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I'm in the process of moving, and I have to use my sister's laptop. Also, I give a big hand to my wonderful beta girl...Niki. (Note from my Beta Girl: Thank you, thank you very much!)**

**Finally...The song is from High School Musical. It's called, **_**When There was Me and You**_

**So...**

**See that really cute little button down there?**

**It means to leave a comment, about how I can improve, or if you liked the story or not.**

**Thanks,**

**Ann**


	5. Tears of Fury

Chapter 5- Tears of Fury, thoughts that hurt

"Wake up Hermione!" Ginny yelled at Hermione from the bathroom.

"What?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Hermione it's 7:30. You should have been up half an hour ago." Ginny said walking to Hermione's bedside.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelped, sitting up quickly.

"You overslept, deary." Ginny said throwing Hermione her clothes.

"How?"

"Do I look like I know how to read minds?" Ginny asked mockingly.

Hermione climbed out of bed and hurried into her clean clothes. She quickly brushed her teeth, and bounced down the stairs.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry and Ron said cheerfully. They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"No it's not." Hermione growled.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked skeptically at Ron, while they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Hermione you've been working really hard on this project. You should take a break." Ginny said, taking some pancakes from the plate.

"What project?"

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione muttered. "I'm working on a project for Muggle Studies. It's not due until later this month."

"So that's what you've been working so hard on late at nights when we've already gone to bed."  
Hermione yawned. She had been working past 4 in the morning working on memorizing her lines. She was having a hard time remembering the only scene without a song in it. It was the scene with the most thee's and thou's so it was hard for even Hermione to memorize.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late to Herbology."

"I just sat down!" Hermione whined.

"Get up Hermione. You can sleep later." Harry said, gently pulling her up.

Hermione dragged her feet to Herbology, only to have to stand more.

"You know a class where you have to spend the whole period standing by your friend who's falling asleep isn't that fun." Harry groaned.

Ron and Harry had had to pull Hermione up a couple times during  
the class.

Even in Arithmancy where Hermione was the most attentive, Hermione was asleep.

"Ms. Granger can you tell me why the social number 1 represents a loner?"

"Huh? What?" Hermione asked lifting her head up.

"Ms. Granger can you tell me why the social number 1 represents a loner?" Professor Vector snapped. He didn't like it when his most attentive student was asleep in class.

"Oh. I'm sorry Professor Vector I don't know."

"Detention Ms. Granger."

Everybody gasped. Nobody had seen either Hermione in this much of a daze, or Professor Vector be this angry.

"But Professor Vector I have prefect duties!" Hermione yelped.

"We'll just have to see around them." Professor Vector said quickly. The bell rang making everybody jump. This class was definitely out of the ordinary.

After her classes were over for the day, Harry and Ron made Hermione go and take a nap.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Hermione said as Harry and Ron pushed her towards the staircase. Hermione slept until Ginny woke her up just before dinner.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yes. Very much better."

"Good. Now don't forget you have patrolling after dinner."

"Don't remind me." Hermione said pulling on her shoes.

By dinner everybody had heard about Hermione's detention. The one person Hermione especially didn't want to hear was one of the first to know. Draco Malfoy

.  
"My reputation is ruined." Hermione whined to Harry that night at dinner

.  
"Next time you could actually pay attention. Everybody knows you're Professor Vector's favorite pupil. It's disappointing to find out no one likes his class."

"But! I was just exhausted. And you're one to talk Harry. Getting detention with Umbridge for a few weeks."

Harry winced. He hated to hear the name of that teacher, and with good reason.

"Sorry." Hermione said automatically.

"No you're not." Harry said quickly.

"Yes I am. I know that you had to go through torture with her. How could I not be sorry?"

"Because you just wanted to make me angry. You know what pushes every button, and the one I have always asked you very politely not to touch, you whack with a hammer."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered as Harry walked away.

After dinner Harry avoided Hermione, so she took to talking to Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"What happened between you and Harry?" He asked coolly.

"I brought up Umbridge. I was mad at Professor Vector for giving me detention, and so when Harry made a snippy remark I shot back with Umbridge." Hermione said quietly.

"You what? No Hermione! He has scars to remember those. You shouldn't have to make him remember any more than that!"

"But he brought up the fact that now Vector probably hates me!" Hermione snapped.  
"You brought up Umbridge!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"You didn't think Hermione."

"Yes I did!"

"You never think when you're angry Hermione."

"But...Harry doesn't either."

Ron stood up, and walked off to where Harry was standing.

Hermione felt so utterly alone as she walked to the entrance hall.

"Bad day Granger?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione said sharply, walking out onto the grounds.

"No. I've decided not to."

"I said leave me alone Malfoy."

"You know, I'm surprised Gryffindor's golden girl got a detention."

Hermione turned to face Malfoy. His silver eyes glinted evilly. Hermione slapped him, making his reflexes kick in.

"Stupid Mudblood." Malfoy cursed.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"What? Has hanging out with Scar boy and Weasel made your hearing go bad?" Hermione winced at the mention of Harry and Ron.

"What? Trouble with the idiots?"

"Malfoy stop!" She yelled.

"You're mad at them, I can tell. What's it about?"

"Nothing of your concern." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Why don't you leave them? They're nothing but dogs anyway."

For the first time in her life, Hermione knew what tears of fury felt like. The hot tears came dangerously close to spilling as she continued to argue with Draco.

"Because I can't!" She yelled.

"Yes you can. You have a better life. You are a Slytherin deep down."

"I am not a Slytherin! The sorting hat never lies!"

"Oh? Is that something your boyfriend told you?" Draco asked seething.

"My boyfriend?"

"Like you don't know. Weasel. Or are you just too stupid to see he is completely in love with you? Can't see what he sees in you."

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Hermione said, the tears finally spilling.

"Could have fooled me!" Draco said putting his hand on Hermione's back.

"GET OFF DRACO! YOU...YOU LIE!" Hermione screamed running back towards the castle. She ran up to the Gryffindor tower, and spitted out the password to the Fat Lady.

When she entered the common room she saw Harry and Ron sitting there talking in hushed whispers by the fire. They turned to see who was making such a racket. Hermione turned away, not wanting to let them know she had been crying. No matter how angry they were at each other she had to show she was strong. She couldn't let them see her weaknesses.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing her for the first time.

"I...I forgot something in the library." Hermione said quickly.

Ginny walked swiftly over to the door blocking Hermione from exiting.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm sure Madam Prince will have it tomorrow." Hermione said yawning.

Nobody protested as she went up to bed.


	6. Glares

**Chapter 6- Can't Fight the Moonlight**

_Great chapter! I like that you didn't make them fall in love during the first couple chapters. This is the perfect timing. Update soon. **– Aria DeLoncray of Fan **_

Hermione spent her Saturday in the library, trying to study. The words of yesterday's fights rang through her head, constantly breaking her concentration.

After two hours of trying to focus, Hermione left for the owlery. She had written a long letter to her mother and wanted to send it.

When she reached the fifth floor, a voice stopped her. "Ms. Granger, can I see you for a moment?" Professor Oceania called across the hall.

Hermione jumped. She had just reenacted a particularly loud part of the fight in her subconscious and the sound just made the yell inside louder. It was like she couldn't escape, even when she was shaken into reality by Professor Oceania. Hermione couldn't get the fight out of her brain. Somehow the words have been magically stuck there to play over and over again. No matter if a person yelled at her or not, the words would run through.

"Sure, Professor." Hermione walked over to her professor, with a slightly skeptical look on her face.

"Let's go to my office. I want to show you something."

Hermione and Professor Oceania walked down to the second floor where an office with a large mirror sat. The office was fairly empty, but photographs of ocean scenes made the room cheery. A small picture with Professor Oceania and a little girl in it held the words, "Aqua and Carrie- Ages 19 and 8"

"Is that your sister, Professor?" Hermione asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes. My mother had this thing with the ocean. Carrie is short for Caribbean. She's at a school in America for a couple years."

Hermione continued to stare at the picture. The two girls looked so happy; they looked like they hadn't a care in the world except for having fun.

Professor Oceania's eyes roamed around the room until she cleared her throat. "Sorry, what did you want to show me?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, you know that in two weeks our first performance will take place, and I want to start working in costume soon, so I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"You know all those pictures of the hairstyle I imagined for the musical? Well...your character looks different than you do, and I was wondering if you would mind if we straighten your hair a bit? I was also thinking of putting in some color. Maybe some auburn with blond?"

"What? Oh, um... sure that would be all right."

"Alright. Close your eyes please."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt something warm brush over her face. When she opened her eyes she gasped as she looked into the mirror Professor Oceania held in front of her.

Her hair now stretched to her waist, long and wavy, an auburn with slight blond highlights.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione squealed. "I love it!"

"You're welcome, Ms. Granger. Now if anybody asks then say you felt like a change. No one can doubt your abilities as a witch."

"Yes, Professor."

"Aqua. I feel so old being called Professor."

"Yes... Aqua."

Hermione picked up her books, and walked out of the office. She held her head high, despite everything that had happened.

"Hermione?" Pavarti gasped, she had rounded the corner just as Hermione had exited the office.

"Yes, it's me. Do you like it?" Hermione asked a little nervously.

"It's beautiful. I should keep Dean away from you!" She giggled.

"Oh, are you two going out?"

"He asked me to Hogsmede last week. We've been together a lot since the play."

"Well congratulations."

"You too!"

Hermione received compliment after compliment, as well as a few offers to go to Hogsmede (which she politely refused). She was brimming with happiness as the day ended. No one had ever paid her that much attention, let alone several people in one day. She was feeling so great that she decided to go back outside to take another stab at her homework.

Meanwhile, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were lounging under another tree.

"Look, Malfoy. Your fellow prefect is officially hot."

Draco looked up and saw Hermione.

"Mate, she's hot!"

Draco looked at her, and he knew Blaise was wrong. She wasn't hot. She was beautiful. Hot girls only care about their looks, and the latest fashions. Hermione didn't. She had an inner glow that radiated through her body, and her eyes always held warmth, and love, except when she saw him. Hermione's hair did change what she looked like, but it didn't change who she was. She had always been beautiful, but the hair helped to reflect her beauty better.

_Mate get a grip! Helped to reflect her beauty better? Since when has Granger ever been beautiful?_

_Since..._

_Exactly, Mr. Brain. She has never been...and while she's looking pretty hot right now she will never be beautiful._

Malfoy's brain argued with him while Blaise looked hopefully at the girl reading a book who had previously been ignored by guys.

Malfoy shook his head.

"You should ask her out," Blaise continued whispering.

"No, Zabini."

"Well then...since you won't, I will. Ha! Malfoy's too chicken to ask out the Mudblood."

"I have better things to do then to ask out a stupid Mudblood Zabini."

"Ask her!" Blaise paused for a moment then continued seeing Malfoy shake his head, "Then I will."

"Damnit Blaise!" Draco shouted. "I told you no!" He slammed his fists into the ground, causing a book to jump."

Hermione cast them a glance briefly before burying her nose back into the book.

Blaise walked swiftly over to Hermione, ignoring the evil looks he was getting from Malfoy. He could deal with him later.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked quietly, causing her to jump. He had snuck up without her noticing.

"Oh, hi Zabini. Um, I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to finish this essay for Arithmancy."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone else." Hermione lied.

"Really? Who?" Blaise's voice slowly rose to a shout, "There's another stupid Mudblood for you to go with?" Blaise shouted, a look of fury in his brown eyes as he walked away.

Draco Malfoy only heard Zabini's response, but it was enough for him to know that she had rejected him.

"Man, Zabini is going to be so pissed." Draco muttered.

"I'm going to make that Mudblood pay," Blaise growled as he and Draco went up to the common room that night.

"Why? Because she wants somebody who actually likes her?" Draco asked.

"You're one to talk. Sleeping all the time with Pansy, and it doesn't even look like you like her."

Draco looked at him like he was the last person in the world that he wanted to see. Draco and Pansy had always had a friendship - if you even could call it that. Pansy most the time just came to him. He cared nothing for her, and she could care less about him. It just looked good, in some ways.

Blaise walked off, muttering something about "Hurting that stupid Mudblood."

"Hey Hermione. I like your hair." Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione in the common room.

"Thanks. Um, what time is it?"

"8:00."

"Crap! I need to go. See you, Ginny."

Hermione raced to the entrance hall, skidding to a stop in front of Malfoy.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"Obviously. Professor McGonagall wanted us to patrol closer to the Forbidden Forest. She said she saw a bunch of students hiding there."

"Fine then." Hermione walked around with Draco, her eyes slowing adjusting to the dimming sunlight.

"Do you know why Blaise Zabini asked me to Hogsmede today?"

"I don't know," Draco said quietly. Slowly, Draco's insides began to rage with anger. Not only had he been caught off guard, but he had been asked about the actions of his friend. Something every Slytherin learned early on was that they were responsible for their own actions.

Draco and Hermione continued in silence. They were by the lake when Hermione persisted her question again.

"You do too know."

"Because...I don't know, Granger!" He shouted loudly. "Ask him!"

Draco had no intention of telling her. He didn't know if he just didn't want to tell her because she was a Mudblood, or because he wanted to protect her. Zabini could be pretty brutal at times. Draco knew that enough from playing Quidditch in the summer with him.

"Fine, I will."

Hermione sauntered off, leaving Draco to regret the words he had said.

"I'm going to make that Mudblood pay!" The words Zabini had said earlier that day suddenly came into focus.

"Hermione wait!"

"What?" She asked, spinning around.

"You need to know something."

"What?"

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye someone standing by her, and it wasn't Draco.

When she turned she was greeted by a curse.

_"Crucio!"_

_**A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to update. Everything was crazy with my computer. I promise I'll get chapter 8 out as soon as is humanely possible. Possibly the end of next week if everything goes well.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter peoples!**_

_**Ann**_


	7. Stay besides

**Chapter 7- Don't Ever Leave **

**_Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Here is the long awaited next chapter of A Fine Line. _**

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione fell to the ground, her legs curled up in an odd position. Slowly she began to twitch and shudder horribly. As she shook, her eyes landed on Draco. Her eyes pleaded him to make it stop.

Just watching her made tears prick at Draco's eyes. She didn't deserve this. The Cruciatus Curse was his punishment, not Hermione's.

Draco knew he had to choose between the one person he'd ever considered a "friend", or the girl who had taught him more than he could have ever imagined.

Deciding, Draco ran with his head down straight in Blaise, knocking him over.

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing?" Draco shouted.

"Giving the Mudblood what she deserves," Blaise said darkly.

Draco punched Blaise quickly in the eye, making him topple over.

Blaise got up quickly. He had one mission, and he wasn't going to let anybody – especially not a Malfoy - stop him. Blaise knocked himself into Draco sending him reeling backward, and while Draco was still trying to get up he put the curse back on Hermione, and the twitching and shuddering continued.

Draco felt something warm drip down his face. When he put his hand up to it, it came back dark and sticky.

Draco stood up, Blaise unaware of him, and this time Draco stood to the side of him, and punched him.

Blaise stumbled backward, almost falling, but at the last second he caught himself.

"Do you like this…this piece of trash Draco?"

Draco responded with another firm punch to Blaise.

Blaise turned back to Hermione who looked barely alive. Raising his wand once more he uttered the deathly curse. "_Crucio!" _

This time Draco was ready. He ran once more into Blaise, causing him to fall. Blaise decided a strike to the eye would ward Draco off, but Malfoy was stronger than that.

Draco was back up, ready to take another hit, but this one he wasn't expecting to be as strong.

One extremely hard hit, and Draco was out cold on the grass.

Through the fog Draco heard Blaise yell, "_Detrimentum!"_

Hermione, already in extreme pain, felt herself rise up. Spinning, she rose higher and higher until suddenly, with a fierce jerk, she fell down. She felt her arm break, and something cut through her robe. She wanted this to be over, but she didn't know how. She was in so much pain she couldn't even think clearly.

But then the clearness came. Blissfully her mind emptied, and she was just left with the throbbing. While it was comforting, when she looked at the boy performing the curse she couldn't remember who it was, and why she deserved this much hurt.

Draco suddenly realized where he was, and what was happening.

Looking at Hermione, he recognized the purple beam connecting Blaise's wand and Hermione's body.

"The bastard." Draco muttered

Getting up, Draco ran as hard as he could into Blaise, breaking the connection.

The two rolled around the ground hitting each other, until Draco gave a hard punch to Blaise's head.

Both stood up, slightly unaware of the nearly dead Hermione.

"What did you do, Blaise?" Draco yelled.

"I…"

"Run, Blaise! Run where they can't find you."

Draco looked at Hermione as Blaise ran off towards the edge of the grounds. Dropping down on his knees, he put his head to her chest. There was still a heartbeat, but barely. She needed to get into the hospital wing right away.

He tried to pick her up, but his left hand was still burning from hitting Blaise so many times. He finally decided to suck up his pain – this pain was nothing compared to what Hermione had suffered. "_Malfoy's never feel pain, Draco,"_ Lucius had said one day after Draco came in with a sprained ankle._ " They never hurt, and they never show emotion. The people who show how much they hurt are the idiots."_ Right now, his father was right, Draco needed to put his pain aside to help Hermione.

So Draco picked up Hermione gingerly and began to walk swiftly to the castle. Once inside he made right away for the Hospital Wing. No one stopped him, not even Peeves, who was mischievously floating around on the second floor.

Draco pounded on the Hospital Wing's door. If Madam Pomfrey wasn't up, she was certainly going to be up now.

He heard footsteps grow louder as he continued to pound.

"What is it now?" Madam Pomfrey asked sleepily.

"Hermione's been under the Cruciatus Curse." He said, not wanting to tell any more than that.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are you an idiot?" Draco asked sharply. "I said she's been under the Cruciatus Curse, and she needs magical attention."

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly taken aback. Recovering quickly, she nodded.

"Put her on the bed closest to the window in the back." Draco walked quickly to the bed where he gently laid Hermione down. As he did, a loud crack issued from his wrist.

"Damnit!" He muttered. He knew he had broken it. Putting the stinging pain aside, he looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Password."

"What?" She asked, slightly befuddled.

"I need the password to get into Dumbledore's office." Draco said harshly

"Oh, right. 'Sugar Quills'. I…" But before she could finish Draco was out the door, running towards the tower

"Sugar Quills." Draco spat at the gargoyle. As it sprung to life, all he could think about was how Hermione could be mentally insane by now. She could be fighting inside, and he would never know.

He ran up the moving staircase, and began to knock on the door. After a few knocks the door swung open on it's own.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hermione's been under the Cruciatus Curse." Draco said.

Dumbledore's eyes, which had been a cheery blue, were now dark and determined.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No." Draco lied.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must tell me everything on the way." Dumbledore said calmly. He got up swiftly and opened the door to let Draco out.

As they walked down the stairs Dumbledore asked again.

"What happened?"

But Draco was so concerned about Hermione he either couldn't, or wouldn't tell what happened.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore persisted.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco closed his eyes and took very slow, deep breaths. When Draco wanted to tell him about what happened he would. He would do it in his own time.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED UNTIL I KNOW ABOUT HERMIONE. SHE'S DOWN THERE DYING, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MAKING SURE THAT YOU KNOW WHO DID IT. THE PERSON WILL GET JUSTICE. DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW CAN WE **PLEASE **WORRY ABOUT HERMIONE?" Draco yelled. His voice seemed to echo ten times in the empty hallway.

Dumbledore's gaze flickered on Draco, but then went back to the hallway.

They finished their power walk, and soon both were inside the Hospital Wing. Draco saw curtains around Hermione's bed, and Madam Pomfrey stirring a cauldron full of what looked like wet asphalt.

Madam Pomfrey turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh Albus, you're here! I'm making up a pain relieve potion especially for the Cruciatus Curse right now, but I don't know what else to do."

"It's alright Poppy." He turned his head towards Draco. "Now that we are here will you tell me what happened?"

"She was under the curse off and on for about ten minutes. She also was under the _Detrimentum _curse for maybe two or three minutes," He said, looking away.

Dumbledore's eyes turned even darker. They almost looked like they were reflecting a hurricane.

"What does that curse do Albus?"

"It spins the person in the air, up to a height of 10 feet, and then slams them down on the ground repeatedly. Their memory is wiped clean, although most times it comes back. While their memory is gone all they can focus on is the pain," Draco answered quietly.

"No!" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"She shows all the signs of that. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't lie." Dumbledore said sadly. "The cuts, the bruises, and what looks like a broken arm."

"Will she be alright, Professor?"

"You said off and on again, correct?"

"Yes," Draco said, sounding impatient.

"Alright, well we will just have to wait and see. There isn't a lot of research on this curse, but many patients seem to make a full recovery, if it was under 5 minutes. " He paused, as a glimmer of hope was lit inside Draco. "Although…"

The glimmer was gone. Snuffed out like a candle in the wind.

"Although what, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked the question that Draco didn't want to hear the answer to.

"Ms. Granger will have nightmares about this for the rest of her life. Such a powerful curse leaves imprints on the mind. Some Muggles call it Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. It's when something triggers your mind to relive that experience. For Ms. Granger we will just have to wait and see what triggers the memory."Dumbledore looked at Hermione at pointed to the injuries on her arms and legs.

"Poppy can you fix these up?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. With a quick flick every bruise, and cut was gone, except for one.

Right across her arm, a deep gash surrounded by a swelling purple bruise remained.

Madam Pomfrey gently lifted up Hermione's arm, and felt the elbow and her wrist.

"She broke her arm in three places alright. I can fix that, but the gash will leave a scar."

Draco gave a brief bob of his head to indicate he knew what had happened, as Madam Pomfrey looked at him.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I ask may we fix your injuries?"

"What? Oh, no." He said.

"What ever happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, tisking at his sorry state.

"It's a long story. I don't need to be cared for. It's Hermione you need to worry about."

"Nevertheless I will fix up whatever is hurting. Whether you believe that pain is real or not, it is."

Draco held out his wrist, as pain shot through his arm.

"I think I broke it." He said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey gently tried to flex his fingers, and then move his wrist.

"Ouch!" He said loudly. Draco pulled back his wrist, and gingerly laid it across his stomach.

"Oh it's broken all right. Here." She said, quickly waving her wand.

The pain subsided, and Draco carefully rolled his wrist around. It didn't hurt at all.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, if there is nothing else, I would advise you to go back to your dormitory. It is late, and your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"Please sir, may I stay with her? I just want to make sure she's alright."

Both adults looked at each other, then at Hermione, and finally at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy you know I have very strict rules about my Unforgivable Curse victims right?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply.

"Yes Ma'am. I will do whatever you ask, just as long as I don't have to leave her."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll have a house elf bring you your books, and some clothing. I'll also notify all your teachers of your absence."

"Thank you, Sir."

"My pleasure Mr. Malfoy."

"It's Draco, sir. Draco."

"Alright then Draco. Have a good night."

Draco sat behind the curtains all night, just staying by her. While he nodded off once or twice, he tried to stay up. He wanted to be there the instant she woke up. He knew it wouldn't be for a while, but he kept hoping, kept wishing that she would wake up in the next minute.

"Here." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. Draco had dozed off again. He looked out the window and saw the sun raised slightly over the horizon.

She handed him a tray of food, and put a bag of books and clothes beside his bed.

"I brought you breakfast, and the bags are from your room."

Draco ate the breakfast before him. It was a large breakfast, but the food had no taste to him.

After he finished breakfast he just sat, watching Hermione's chest rise with each steady breath she took.

Draco heard a door slam and two sets of footsteps came running into the room. He could only guess who it was. Potter and Weasley had realized that Hermione had been attacked, or Dumbledore told the whole school.

"Where is she?" Weasley demanded.

"She's resting."

"Can we see her?" Potter asked, his voice sounding a little kinder than Ron's.

"No. I only allow one person at a time to visit her, and somebody is already seeing her."

Both Harry and Ron looked through the curtain. There was somebody sitting by the bed, his head in his hands.

"Who is it?" They could tell it was a male, but they thought maybe it was just Neville. They couldn't tell because there was only a shadow, no descriptive features stood out to the two.

"I can't tell you. The person who wanted to see her asked that he be alone, and if anybody asked not to say his name. It is my right as a Healer to respect his request."

"What idiotic person doesn't think that they can tell us that they care about Hermione after she was under the Cruciatus Curse?"

Draco smirked, keeping his head down. If they knew they would kill him for sure.

"Let him be. He's had a bad enough day. He deserves a break."

"Fine! But we're coming back later."

Harry and Ron walked out of the Hospital Wing, slamming the door behind them.

**_Earlier that morning_** at breakfast Dumbledore pulled Ron, Ginny and Harry aside.

"Can you three please follow me?"

The three followed him silently, all coming up with different explanations for why they were being called, in their heads.

Once they were inside his office, Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

"Ms. Granger was attacked last night."

"WHAT?" The three exploded.

Ron jumped up, his face redder than his hair. He was ready to kill whoever hurt Hermione.

"Please sit, Mr. Weasley."

Ron reluctantly sat, but glared at an instrument on Dumbledore's desk.

"Last night while Ms. Granger was on prefect duty she was attacked by two powerful curses. The first being the Cruciatus Curse, the second the _Detrimentum_ Curse. Both cause extreme pain. Currently Ms. Granger is in the hospital wing, in a coma."

"It was Malfoy," Harry said darkly. Ron looked over and nodded in agreement.

"While it may look suspicious, I can assure you both that Mr. Malfoy did not perform these curses against Ms. Granger."

"Did you check his wand?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, I trust Mr. Malfoy when he says he did not curse her."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I have my ways of knowing things, Mr. Weasley."

"You should still check it," Ron mumbled, slumping back in his chair.

"If it will provide some sense of comfort, I can have Mr. Malfoy's wand checked. For the meantime, I suggest you let us figure out who could have done this."

They sat in silence for a while until Harry spoke up. "Even if his wand doesn't show the curses on there, he could have been using someone else's wand."

"That may be true, Harry, but I would like you to remember back when you bought your first wand."

"Okay," Harry asked, agitated. As he spoke, the facts began to dawn on him. "Ollivander told me that no wand would work for a wizard or witch quite as well as its owner. So, if Malfoy stole somebody else's wand then the spell wouldn't work as well."

Then another thought struck him. "What about fourth year when Pettigrew killed Cedric with Voldemort's wand? Or when Barty Crouch Jr. used my wand to fire the Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"Remember, he said work _as well_. Cedric's death was unfortunate, but it was because of Voldemort's pure hatred that flowed through him that helped Pettigrew kill him. Voldemort had poured part of his power into the wand – it was so used to being used to kill that it thought of it as second nature."

"When can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry but she is only allowed to be visited by one person at a time. Madam Pomfrey has very strict rules for Unforgivable Cure victims."

"Victims?" Ron spat.

"She isn't a victim. She's our best friend," Harry said, understanding what Ron was thinking.

"I understand. Now I would like you three to go down to breakfast. I would advise you to be careful where you discuss this. There are people who have had damage done to their family because of these curses in this school. It does no good to cause them more pain."

Suddenly Ginny thought of something. "Sir is she in a lot of pain now?"

"I believe most of the physical pain is gone, but she is still probably in a lot of emotional pain. It will take a while for her to return to a close representation of her old self. She may not ever be completely the same."

Dumbledore paused to survey the expression on all of the students' faces. One seemed scared, one angry, and one looked exhausted.

"Anything else? If not I would like to get some work done."

The three got up solemnly. As they were just about to leave Ron turned.

"You'll check Malfoy's wand?"

"I promise." Dumbledore said assuredly.

Draco sat cross-legged on his hospital bed doing a makeup essay for Transfiguration.

He was almost done when he heard footsteps that weren't Madam Pomfrey's. Someone poked their head through the curtains.

"Draco may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure professor." He hopped off the bed, and went to where Dumbledore was standing.

"To make some students feel better they asked that I check your wand."

"Potter and Weasley right?"

"Yes Draco. Now may I have your wand?"

"Yes." Draco handed Dumbledore the wand.

"It's beautiful." Dumbledore noted.

"Thank you sir."

"_Priori Incatatem,_" Dumbledore said plainly.

A small pincushion ghost came from the tip of his wand.

"Transfiguration," he muttered.

"You can check Professor McGonagall to see if we were transforming hedgehogs into pincushions if you like." Draco said simply.

"That won't be necessary Draco. I trust you completely."

"Alright."

"Draco I have one request though."

"Yes Sir?"

"Let Harry and Mr. Weasley see Ms. Granger sometime."

"Yes Sir."

"Nothing more"

Draco nodded, and walked back behind the curtains. He finished his homework, checking on Hermione every so often.

Draco returned to his seat beside Hermione's bed. He didn't want to leave, except when he had to.

Draco sat beside Hermione for four days, never leaving the hospital wing.

"Draco?" Madam Pomfrey called.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"Go for a walk outside. It's a beautiful Saturday and you will do her no good if you're sick and tired yourself."

"But…" He protested.

"Go. I'll send someone if something happens."

Draco nodded his head. He was ready for a breath of fresh air. Being careful to avoid any students he went out to the lake.

He plopped himself down on the cold sand, looking out towards the horizon.

"Why?" He asked to the wind, letting a lone tear drip down his face.

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess when Harry had an idea.

"Ron, how about we see if Hermione has any visitors. I've been wanting to see her." Harry said, capturing Ron's knight with his bishop.

"But won't whoever is staying by her still be there?"

"They have to be gone eventually."

"True. Let's go."

The two left the common room, stepping into the warm sunshine. The walked, talking about the homework Snape has assigned all the way to the hospital wing.

"Oh nice to see you boys!" Madam Pomfrey said, when they entered.

"She's alone, so whomever wants to see her first may."

"I will." Harry said calmly.

"Okay, go ahead. But please close the curtain behind you."

Harry walked behind the curtain, closed it, and sat down.

"Hermione I don't know if you can hear me, but we miss you. I promise once you get well we'll spend a whole day just with you. On S.P.E.W. or whatever you want. Come back Hermione. We need you."

Harry gave Hermione a gently hug, and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Go ahead Mr. Weasley."

Ron gulped, and nodded. He too, slipped behind the curtain to sit down.

"Hermione I know Harry already told you this, but we…I miss you. I love you Hermione. I always have, and I always will. I _need_ you, Hermione. I will find whoever did this to you and I'll kill him."

Ron looked at Hermione. He looked for a sign, any sign to see that she understood. He was crushed when she just stayed the way she was. He thought maybe…just maybe she would wake up when she heard his voice. He walked out, deciding he had read too many fairytales to Ginny.

Draco felt something was wrong. Something just wasn't right.

"Hermione!" He thought quickly.

He jumped up, and ran towards the castle. Draco skidded to a stop in front of the door and went inside.

His eyes landed on Harry, who was sitting on a vacant bed, and Ron who had just closed the curtains surrounding Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat his last name out like it was poison.

"I needed a potion for Professor Snape." He lied. He could only hope that Potter and Weasley would believe him.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. She knew perfectly well that Professor Snape didn't need a potion. It was something they made up in case this did happen.

"I'll get it to you in a moment. Dra…Mr. Malfoy. I need to check on Hermione."

Madam Pomfrey slipped behind the curtains and gasped, dropping the tray she was holding.

All three boys pushed the curtain aside to see what was wrong.

"She's awake!" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

Hermione feebly opened her eyes again, and looked at Draco. She, then, whispered the word that made Draco's heart break into two, causing him to fill with joy.

"_Draco?"_ She whispered.

_**I know, it was extremely long, but I'm glad you guys (and gals) stayed in there. The next chapter won't be as long I promise.**_

_**Feel free to review.**_

_**Ann**_


	8. Awakenings

**Chapter 8 – Awakenings**

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School has always come first, and now I have a lot more homework than normal. I'll try to get the 9th chapter out as soon as I humanly can.**

"Draco?"

Everyone stood still for a moment.

"What did she say?" Ron asked faintly.

They waited.

"Draco…" They had definitely heard it this time.

Ron and Harry just stared at Hermione. They never knew the first words after being attacked by two horrible curses would be their archenemies name.

"Boys I need to make sure Ms. Granger doesn't require more medicine." She said briskly.

Harry and Ron nodded glumly as they left. Draco, however, just stood there.

"You too Draco. You need to get some fresh air, fly…walk, whatever you choose."

Draco sighed. He didn't want to leave her; last time he did she woke up. But he grabbed his bag and left the hospital wing.

He walked down to the Slytherin's common room to drop off his books, but when he said the password the portrait didn't open.

"Password's changed." Draco muttered angrily.

"Yess, Misster. It hass…now if you don't have the correct passsword then I advisse you to leave." The serpent hissed.

Draco slid down to a sitting position on the opposite wall thinking of something to do.

"Malfoy!" Millicent Bulstrode called out.

"Did you know the password's changed?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yeah." She said, looking down at him.

"You **do** look sick." Bulstrode said, quickly scanning over him.

"Huh?" Draco asked confused.

"People said you were in the hospital wing with something, and that's why you missed all those Quidditch practices."

"Right. When do we have practice again?"

"Tonight."

"Okay."

"Passsword." The serpent hissed loudly, causing both of them to realize where they were.

"Dragon's blood."

The portrait swung open and much to Draco's happiness Pansy wasn't there.

"I'll see you later Bulstrode. I'm going to go catch up on flying."

"Sure Malfoy."

Draco took the stairs two at a time, and walked over to his bed. Dropping his books he glanced over at the bed next to his': Blaise's.

Everything was exactly the way he'd left it, right down to the blue sock hanging over the edge of the bed.

Grabbing his broom, Draco raced down the stairs. He didn't want to remember what had happened.

There was, thankfully, nobody on the Quidditch pitch when Draco mounted his broom.

Kicking off Draco felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flow through his body. He practiced diving for awhile, but soon he took to lazily circling the pitch.

He felt so calm as he flew. He hadn't felt that calm since…since he couldn't remember.

Draco suddenly saw a stranger, and quickly flew down to dismount.

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Oceania asked.

"I…" Draco paused, and suddenly an idea hit him, "Excuse me professor, but don't you have a class right now?" He shot back haughtily.

"No, and I would like to know why you are out on the Quidditch field when you should be in classes." She replied almost icily.

"Dumbledore excused me." He said simply, beginning to walk off.

Professor Oceania sighed. She hated being mean to students, but she gave them what they in turn gave to her.

Draco walked back to the regular grounds, about to go back into the castle. When he was almost to the steps he stopped and sighed. Scanning around he saw sixth years, or seventh year students sitting under trees laughing and studying.

He also saw in the distance the Whomping Willow attacking whatever was getting near it.

He quietly wandered towards the lake, wondering, for what seemed like a millionth time, why the water held such a power over him.

As a child Draco had always found the water fascinating. There was almost a magical quality about it. When he was near the water he was happy. Even if Lucius was around him, when he was almost at the water he was ecstatic.

Narcissa had always laughed, and called him, "Her little water boy." She loved the water as well, many times accompanying him on his adventures to the riverbed by their manor. She would act like a little girl, splashing and giggling.

Draco heard a noise completely recognizable and stopped dead. Pansy Parkinson was running towards him, her arms flying wide.

Draco groaned. She was suppose to be in class, and she was definitely not the first person he wanted to see. He'd rather had Hermione angry at him, yelling and cursing at him, then Pansy at this moment. She was just so…annoying.

"Drakie!" She squealed.

As she came closer Draco yelled at her.

"If you touch me Parkinson, I swear I'll kill you!" She stopped dead, her normal pouty expression returning.

She walked the remaining distance, her brown eyes sad, but definitely angry.

"What's wrong Drakie?"

"For starters I hate the name Drakie. I am not some cute fluffy dog. I am a human."

Pansy's eyes slowly darkened.

"Anything else?" She snapped.

"Yeah, I hate being hung over. I mean, sure we're friend, but you don't have to spend every waking moment…and sleeping moment with me." He said, adding emphasis on the 'every waking moment part'.

Her eyes seemed to be darker than midnight as he finished.

"Draco Atra Malfoy!" She screeched. Draco wanted to take a step back, but he didn't.

"Does this have…" She paused, choosing her words carefully, "Anything to do with that Mudblood Granger?"

Draco frowned slightly. "No Pansy. I just hate the way you act."

Pansy looked over him carefully, trying to decide if he was lying. She turned to walk away.

But Draco finished his thoughts.

"Oh and Pansy..." He waited for her to turn, "Stop dressing like a slut."

Pansy winced but continued her walk back, her head held high.

Draco sighed. Things weren't just as easy as they used to be. Remembering something his godfather had said, Draco followed his feet to the Whomping Willow.

"_Immobulus_!" He yelled. The tree stopped dead, allowing Draco to slide down the chute. The tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack, but many people didn't know of a secret door just past the stairs in the house.

Pushing the door open, Draco slipped out to a slope of dying grass. Shielding his eyes, Draco walked down the gently sloping lawn. Halfway down he stopped, and sat on a boulder. Draco's godfather had told him all about the Whomping Willow's secrets, and where the tunnel led to. Draco found this at time much more useful than the Room of Requirements.

He could sneak out, and explore at any time he felt like it. People didn't like going near the tree so he had little chance of being seen. One rainy Saturday Draco went to the Shrieking Shack to think. He was especially mad at Pansy and needed a way to get rid of his annoyance with her.

Kicking a wall, a door flew open. Draco stepped through the fame and found himself outside in the drenching rain.

As Draco sat, thoughts swarmed through his head, causing the landscape in front of him to become blurry.

"You should get a Pensive." Snape had said one day after Potions. Draco didn't know how he knew how muddled his mind was, but then again, he was Snape. Slowly a memory came to his subconscious causing him to blink quickly. The memory wasn't happy, so he tried to push it away. Unfortunately the memory had a different idea.

_Flash Back_

_Draco sat on his bed pondering. It was Christmas holidays and he was supposedly writing an essay about bezoars. His mind, however wasn't on them. His mind was on the freshly fallen snow, and the fact Blaise was coming over later that week._

_"Draco can you come down here?" Narcissa called. Sighing, Draco closed his potions book and headed downstairs. _

_"Your father would like to speak to you," she whispered, pointing to a chair in the corner._

_Draco jumped. He hadn't realized Lucius was standing there. _

_"Come here Draco," he said sharply. _

_Draco walked swiftly over to his father. Bowing low he asked, "Yes Father?" _

_"It has come to my attention that you are not putting your full effort into your schoolwork." _

_Draco lowered his head in mock shame. He wasn't really ashamed- it was all part of the game they played. _

_"Tell me Draco- why does a Mudblood rank first in your year? Have you stooped so low as to let someone of lesser blood pass you by?" _

_He calmly looked into Lucius' eyes and began the speech he had been preparing for the past two years. _

_"Father I apologize for my actions. I admit I did not put enough effort into my schoolwork. I will top that Mudblood, starting next term." _

_Lucius smirked, making it appear the discussion was over. Draco turned to leave, but he stopped him._

_"I did not tell you, you could go." He barked. _

_Draco quickly turned around. _

_"I have made unbearable sacrifices to make you the best. I risked myself - my life- to teach you things you obviously don't care about learning!" Lucius paused, "Is this how you repay me? Some Mudblood is smarter than you in class, and you refuse to work your hardest. Your work is sloppy, you Quidditch atrocious. I would be ashamed of you if I didn't know the Dark Lord will shape you up. I risked everything for you - do you think the Dark Lord will be like that?"_

_The anger that had been boiling inside of him burst. Draco had had enough. _

_"I didn't ask you to." He said sharply. _

_"What did you say?" Lucius snapped. _

_"You heard me." _

_"I have made..." Lucius began but Draco cut him swiftly off. _

_"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!" He roared. _

_"Oh, but if you did realize how worthless your mind is you would be begging me to help you." _

_"I never asked..." This time it was Lucius who cut off the end of a sentence. _

_"Draco. seeing as you have no respect for learning, as soon as you finish your 5th year you will enter into the ranks of the Noble Death Eaters," Lucius said, puffing out his chest._

_Despite the seriousness of the situation, Draco wanted to laugh. He had never seen Lucius look that ridiculous. _

_"I do not..." Draco said quietly. _

_"You do not know what you want." He hissed. _

_"YES I DO! I've known every day of my life I'm going to do something with my life. I'm not going to end up like you. I will not serve Voldemort and be a coward!!!" Draco yelled. _

_"I am no coward," Lucius retorted loudly. _

_"Oh really?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised. _

_"How dare you!" Lucius spat, striking Draco on the cheek. _

_"Pretending, fooling yourself, that you're Voldemort's right hand man...when he doesn't have one. Standing for Voldemort, the Death Eaters, when you pretend not to, that you've turned from your old ways," Draco shouted. _

_Seeing Lucius' eyes Draco knew he had gone too far - but he wouldn't back down. _

_"You've stepped over the line." Lucius whispered coldly. _

_Watching Lucius raise his wand, Draco felt cold dread fill his body. He knew the situation before him all too well. _

_**"Crucio!"** Lucius yelled. _

_It was pain beyond imagine. Every bone in Draco's body was killing him; on fire with hurt. He was actually only under the curse for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. _

_"You deserve worse...but your mother is watching," he spat, nodding towards Narcissa who had tears in her eyes. _

_"Don't worry mother, I'll show him." Draco whispered, slowly getting up. _

_End of Flashback_

Just sitting there on that rock seemed to be the relaxation Draco needed. He felt his body detense and his eyes droop. Stretching out, Draco fell asleep, unintentionally. His sleep was, amazingly enough, dreamless.

An owls' hoot woke him up. He blinked his eyes, looking up towards the Shack. Darkness blanketed the sky as the first stars began to pop out.

Draco got up and ran towards the Shack. Soon he was back on Hogwarts grounds. Glancing at his watch, Draco saw he had just missed dinner, and he should be getting back.

He walked to the Hospital Wing, and slipped behind the curtain without Madam Pomfrey noticing.

Draco sat down quietly, not trying to wake Hermione.

"Draco," she whispered, opening her eyes.

Too late! He thought. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just know. Anyway, you're the only that's visited me." she said, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Well, then again…I don't want to do prefect duty alone." he said, smirking.

"Mmm."

"Hermione?" Her eyes flew open, and looked wildly around.

"What is it?" Draco asked, getting up.

"My name."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You said my first name." Draco just shrugged off her comment, not trying to think of what it really meant.

Behind the curtain Draco heard the door open. Guessing by the swish of the robes, he thought it was Dumbledore.

"I'll be right back," Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

Slipping from out behind the screen Draco saw Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking in hushed voices.

"I don't know where he is." He heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"I'm right here," Draco said, waving a hand comically.

"Right. Sorry Draco," Madam Pomfrey said shortly.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me that Ms. Granger is awake, and will be able to return to her own bed in a short time."

"That's great!" Draco said, looking quickly from Madam Pomfrey to Dumbledore. Neither had an expression of glee.

"There's…There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Draco, while Ms. Granger is fine, she will have scars for the rest of her life. She cannot go back to class for another couple of days," Dumbledore said gently.

"Okay…but what's wrong?" Draco asked, not seeing the problem

"Oh…nothing actually. It's just something that might happen, but we aren't sure." Madam Pomfrey said falsely cheery.

"Tell me," Draco said angrily.

"The curse performed was an especially powerful one, and while Ms. Granger may not seem any different, she will be. The emotional scars will last longer than the physical ones. We are worried she may have something that triggers the memory. It could be something so common, like the scratching of a quill, that she might not be able to continue classes," Dumbledore said, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Draco laughed, causing the pair to look at him oddly. "You don't get it, do you? Hermione is stronger than you both believe. She'll be back in class in no time, and no one will be able to stop her."

"We'll see Draco. We'll see." Dumbledore said sadly.


	9. Past and Present

Chapter 9 – Past, and Present

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing later that week. Since she was still weak, Draco walked with her up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Draco, come inside." She said, giving him her best impression of a shy smile.

Draco laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm under strict orders to help you to the common room, and then get to class."

"You're right. You and I have both missed too many classes."

"Go to sleep. I forbade you to do homework."

"Alright."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked impatiently.

"Okay, it's daisy roots."

"Correct."

The portrait swung open and Draco left towards his next class: Transfiguration.

Draco arrived at the classroom just as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

McGonagall turned her head to see who was late. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad to see you join us." She said.

Draco nodded, and went to sit down. Today they were trying to vanish a snail.

"Where were you?" Hissed Bulstrode.

"I…I um I didn't feel good. But I did practice the other day." He muttered lamely.

"Well you better be there on Wednesday, or you might be kicked off the team."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there." He said, half heartedly.

"You better." She muttered, turning back to her snail.

Hermione was sitting at a table, catching up on her homework. As she worked her eyes began to get heavier and heavier. She dragged herself up to her bed, and collapsed in tiredness.

Several hours later Hermione woke up to the sound of a bunch of people talking loudly. Looking at her clock she groaned. It was lunch time.

Pulling a sweater over her shirt, Hermione walked down to the common room.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. She saw Harry's head snap towards her at the mention of the name.

"So you're okay?" Harry asked.

She smiled weakly. "In a way. I'm out of the hospital wing, but I can't return to class until…" She faltered, not knowing how to say the truth.

Ron looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I…Dumbledore said until he knows if anything will make me sick I can't go back to classes." She said in a rush, before continuing, "It makes me so frustrated that they don't think I'm strong enough to fight on my own."

"Well when will you be able to go back to classes? We miss you."

"I…I don't know." She said tiredly.

Harry took a quick glance at her. "Want to eat lunch with us?" He asked carefully.

"I'd love to, but Madam Pomfrey says I have to have some house elves bring me food here. I'm basically chained up in the common room or my bed. I can't even go to the library!" She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Why?" Ron blurted out. He, then, quickly received a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Ow." He muttered.

"Let's go Ron. See you later Hermione."

"Bye guys."

Hermione watched sadly as her best friends left. Sighing, she plopped herself down on a chair. She was already tired of being cooped up. Thinking, she came up with an idea. Risky, but after all, she was Harry's friend.

She snuck out of the common room and down the stairs to the kitchens. After tickling the pear she found herself face to face with many more house elves than the last time she had been down there.

Dobby turned and stared at her.

"Missess Granger what's are you doing here?"

"I was hungry, and I'm not allowed in the Great Hall."

"But you shoulds be in the house!" He squealed.

"Oh I'll be fine. Can I have a bowl of chicken noodle soup?" Hermione asked. As soon as the words came out of her mouth four house elves came up with a heaping bowl of soup, and a small plate of crackers.

"Thanks." Hermione said, sitting on a nearby stool. She slowly ate the hot liquid, and when she was done she smiled.

"What are you saving your pay for?" Hermione asked, focusing on Dobby.

"I…I is not knowing. Maybe I could buy more socks for Harry Potter!"

"Well I'm sure he'd love them. Dobby thanks for helping me, but I have to go now."

"As you is wishing Misses Granger." Dobby bowed low, his long nose almost touching the floor.

Hermione nodded and slipped out to the floor. She was on the fourth floor when Draco saw her.

He looked around to see if anybody was coming. As he saw a teacher coming, he motioned towards an empty classroom.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He hissed.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in the house. So I went to get lunch from Dobby."

"You what? Hermione you aren't suppose to leave for a reason."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, " Hmm…don't you think I know that? I would have been in the library ages ago if I hadn't been confined."

"You shouldn't be doing homework either. Dumbledore said you should be resting, getting your strength back up, until we know…"

"Draco I'm tired of waiting! I took 2 naps today. I read all the chapters in my Transfiguration textbook- twice. I've written letters to all my family. What more do you want me to do?" She cocked an eyebrow as she finished.

Seeing her expression, Draco laughed.

"Stop laughing." She snarled.

"No, really it's quite funny." Draco said between a burst of laughter.

"Well?" She asked sharply.

"Alright go do homework- but stay in your house. I'll meet you outside the portrait at seven for prefect duty."

"Okay."

"Now will you **please** go back to the common room? I have to get to class you know."

"If you insist." She chuckled.

Draco nodded and felt smiling – but only slightly. As Hermione walked back to the common room she thought of her Muggle Studies project. She needed to finish memorizing her lines. So when she got back Hermione set herself to learn by heart the last two scenes.

Before she knew it people were pouring in from dinner. Carefully tucking away her script, Hermione joined Ron and Harry.

"Snape gave us so much homework." Ron groaned.

"What's it on?"

"How we got our potion wrong."

"Don't you two ever learn?" She clucked her tongue in reprimand.

"Maybe." Harry said laughing.

"Well I can't help you with potions. I have a bunch of my own homework anyway."

"Speaking of which, we got more homework for you."

"Mmm." Ron said, running his finger over a page. "I think we were suppose to add the pomegranate juice after letting it boil for ten minutes, not simmer."

Hermione looked over to the door which had just opened. "Hey Ginny."

"Hermione!" She squealed. Ginny practically bounced over to her. Leaning close she whispered, "There's a blond boy out waiting for someone."

Hermione's eyes widened. Looking at the clock she groaned.

"Crap he's early."

"Who?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Oh, no one. I just have prefect duty tonight."

"Have fun." He said smirking.

"Oh I will." She retorted.

Hermione stepped outside the portrait to find Draco standing, looking around.

" You **had** to be early?" She questioned him.

"Yes."

Hermione shrugged and began to walk with him towards the ground. They stayed silent until they got close to the lake.

"Can we sit?" She asked carefully. She wasn't tired, she just wanted to sit by the water.

"Sure."

"I've always loved the water." Hermione said quietly.

"Me too."

There was a peaceful silence as both looked over the lake.

"I saw you that night you know." Draco admitted, "You were crying…why?"

"My mum."

"What happened?"

"She died a week after I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"That's..." Draco began but was cut off.

"No, let me finish. I was so mad at the world for taking my best friend away. I thought it was my fault, so when I entered Hogwarts I forced myself to change. I thought maybe it would heal the hurt." She laughed, the hollow sound echoing through the air.

"While I was wrong it didn't matter. I was now the bookworm friend of the infamous Harry Potter. I loved my friends, but as each year passed I became more and more angry at myself. I was mad I had let myself become someone I didn't know. The summer between my third and fourth year I tried –or at least thought of- killing myself twice. I though it was too late to change. My mum…right before she died gave me a locket with a message engraved in it. She said…" Hermione broke off as a sob reached her throat. This was no time for tears though.

"She said when I was finally ready to accept, and move on from her death to chuck it, into a body of water where her heart would forever be."

Hermione looked at Draco, tears filling her eyes.

"Granger there's nothing you could have done." He didn't know what exactly to say.

"I could have stayed the same…I didn't have to change."

"All I can say is time sometimes make us realize how alive we are; how much we can try feel."

"We better get back."

Draco stood up, and while he was waiting for Hermione to get up, he shifted his weight. A twig snapped, and suddenly Hermione was looking wildly around. The next moment she was running at a neck breaking speed towards the castle.

Draco raced towards her, catching up just before she reached the stone steps.

"The twig…Zabini stepped on a twig before and I…" She collapsed into a ball crying.

"Hermione…"

"Malfoy what if I can't go back to classes?"

"You're just tired of being cooped up, exhausted and you just gave up something very personal. You'll be fine."

"Right." She said composing herself.

"Can you go back to your common room alone? I promised I'd see a teacher about homework after duty." He lied.

"Sure."

Draco nodded and began to walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"Sugar Quills." He announced to the gargoyle. It sprang to life, and he raced up the stairs. This information was very important, and he didn't want to waste a minute telling Dumbledore.

"Come in."

"Sir, Hermione- I know what triggers these…these attacks you say she might have had."

"Sit Draco. You can tell me all about it."

"We were out on prefect duty. I stepped on a twig snapping it. She looked wildly around and began to run. I caught up with her, and she said it reminded her of when Bla…the attacker had come up right behind her."

"This is good news. Now that we know what sets it off…"

"Sir, if I may be so bold. Granger has been under a lot of stress with her homework, and the reminder of her mother's death. She may have just overreacted when the twig snapped."

"Well, just to be safe I will ask her to kindly restrain from going to Care of Magical Creatures lessons, or to visit Hagrid. I'm sure, though, she will be quite pleased to know she may return to regular classes." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thank you sir."

"It is no problem."

As Draco exited the room he punched a fist into the air. Hermione was going back to classes, and his competition was back.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I probably won't update until after the New Year. I know it's a long time, but I have exams coming up, and my sister will be home for Christmas. I'll try to update as soon as I can after that. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Ann**


	10. What time will tell

Chapter 10- What Time will tell

Hermione was sitting tiredly in a chair, reading for Herbology, when Harry sat up. A brown owl was sitting outside the window ledge, holding a letter in his beak.

"Oh, I wonder who's sending a letter," she asked, yawning.

Harry opened the window, watching as the owl flew promptly to Hermione.

Opening the letter Hermione gasped. She read it once more, and a huge grin came over her face.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione began to read breathlessly, "_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_"I am pleased to inform you that we have found what we were looking for. You may return to classes on the condition you do not go down to Hagrid's or Care of Magical Creatures class._

_"Yours sincerely,_

_"Albus Dumbledore"_

"That's great Hermione!" Harry said, walking over to her.

"I know." She radiated with happiness.

"Wait…" Ron butted in. "'We have found what we were looking for'? What does that mean?"

Hermione looked angry, but quickly changed her expression. Unfortunately, Harry noticed.

"Why did he do such a stupid thing?" She breathed.

"What?"

"Dumbledore said I might have a reaction to the curses. More than just the physical pain, but maybe a psychological reaction."

"A psychological reaction?" Ron gulped.

"I don't know. Really the whole thing was fishy… but, then again, so was the attack."

Ron and Harry quieted. They didn't know what to say.

"Her.."

"No. I'm tired and we have class tomorrow." She finished quickly.

"I…"

"No." It was firm, and demanding.

"See you in the morning" Harry said meekly.

Hermione nodded and went up tiredly to her bed. The sleep that overcame her was deep, so the last thing she wanted to do the next morning was wake up.

Since she had woken up a little later than normal, she got dressed speedily and threw her hair into a twist. Pulling on her shoes, Hermione bounced down the stairs to where Ron and Harry were standing.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Holding her head up high Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Someone at the Gryffindor table saw her, and soon everybody was quiet.

The first years didn't understand why the sight of the three walking, together, into the Great Hall was such a sight.

"Why is everybody staring?" Hermione whispered to Ginny when they sat down.

"The 'Golden Trio' is back. If that doesn't signify something good, then I'm a troll."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table while laughing. Everybody there was eating, ignoring the trio, except of one person. He was looking slightly pleased, and was glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

"So are you really back, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Yes, it's true…unfortunately for Snape."

"Mwawclashweehab?" Ron questioned through a mouth of food.

"Excuse me?"

Ron swallowed all his food and repeated his question.

"What class do we have?"

"We have double potions," Harry groaned.

"I'm going to go early guys. I need to turn in some homework."

"Have fun," Ron said darkly, looking at his plate.

Hermione arrived at the dungeons before anybody else and sat down.

"Miss Granger why are you here early?" Snape asked, closing a closet door.

"I wanted to give you all the assignments I missed," Hermione said firmly, as she pulled several rolls of parchment out of her bag.

"Set them on my desk," he snapped.

Hermione nodded and deposited the scrolls. As she sat back down, notes appeared on the board. She began to copy them when Draco and the rest of the Slytherin gang appeared, followed shortly by Ron and Harry.

"Quiet," Snape barked. The room became deathly silent.

"I would like you to copy the notes on the board. Then you will measure out what you can of the potion," he shot out briskly.

Hermione had an advantage in this because she had started early. She was finished a good ten minutes before the bell was suppose to ring.

"Miss Granger, make use of your time."

"I'm done, sir," she said speedily.

"Cheek is not appreciated, Miss Granger," Snape said, just as the bell rang.

"Mr. Malfoy please wait. I need to speak to you," Snape called as people began to file out.

Draco hung back and watched as Snape adjusted some papers.

"As my duty of godfather…" He began.

"Right, and what a godfather you've been," Draco retorted.

"As my duty of godfather," he began louder, "I have to tell you that you should continue practicing Occlumency. Dumbledore will want to incriminate Mr. Zabini."

Draco said nothing. He didn't want Blaise to get into trouble, but then again, he had attacked a fellow student with a very harmful curse.

"Draco?"

"I will try," he said, avoiding eye contact.

The minute Hermione walked into her Muggle Studies classroom the students burst into applause.

"You're here!" someone shouted.

Hermione's eyes found Professor Oceania's and smiled.

"Welcome back, my dear."

"It is a joy to be back," she said, smiling.

Professor Oceania grinned and clapped her hands together once.

"Now that we have our star back on her feet, I would like to remind you all that we are performing in five days time. We must be prepared."

Everyone scrambled around, looking for the right place to stand.

"Are you sure you're alright m'dear with doing this so early after.." Professor asked, standing close to Hermione.

"Oh yes. It's all I've been dreaming about."

Professor Oceania looked and her, and suddenly Hermione found herself blushing.

"Right, your entrance is coming up."

They went through the play once without stopping before they went to work on Hermione's solo.

"I have a surprise for you all. There is to be one last scene. I have heard that you, Miss Granger, are capable of writing amazing songs. Would you mind singing it, without music at a special event later tonight?"

"How did you know?"

"Well?"

"Alright, but which one?"

"Any one of your choosing, although something to do with family would be lovely."

"I'll try to think of something. I don't have any written yet. Well, actually all my songs about family are depressing. Wait…will this work?" Hermione asked, pulling out a song from her bag. She had been working on it during break.

Professor Oceania read it once and smiled. "It's perfect. May I read it to the class?"

"I'd love it if it was a surprise," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Alright, as you wish."

Hermione nodded slowly, taking in the impact of what she had agreed to.

"Don't worry…you'll do fine," Professor Oceania whispered.

"Right."

"Okay class, I have some new news for you. There will be an announcement with the date and times of the play for everybody to know, but I had best tell you now. The first performance will be at 9 in the morning on Saturday. I would like all cast to be there by 8. Then, the second performance will be at 10:30. After that it's a Hogsmede weekend, so you are free to go."

"Why two performances Professor?"

"One for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the morning because they signed up first, and also, because I believe people will see it better if there are less people in the room."

The bell rang loudly, and people lingered, not exactly wanting to leave.

"Class dismissed. See you all on Saturday."

Everybody reluctantly left the room, yet they were happy they would be finally able to perform.

"It's going to be a great show," Hermione whispered.

At dinner Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat. Every looked up, slightly alarmed at this interruption.

"The Muggle Studies class has been working hard on a musical rendition of the Shakespeare play, King Lear. This Saturday they will give two performances. The first one is at nine in the morning for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the second one is at 10:30 that morning, for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Following the performances you may go down to Hogsmede. At eight that night there will be a ball." He paused to wait for the cheering to die down.

"The theme for the ball is "A Walk in the Stars". Now I will let you finish eating."

"Did you know about this?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, I didn't…I wonder.."

"What?" Ron asked sharply.

"I wonder if Professor Oceania knew about this," Hermione said quickly, ignoring the looks from Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, care to go shopping with me on Saturday?" Ginny asked, slightly flushed.

"Sure, although I think Professor will lend me a dress from the costumes."

"But you wouldn't want to go in something old would you?"

"Mmm," Hermione said, looking slightly tired.

That week flew by for Hermione, with rehearsals and everything imaginable going on. Before she knew it she was getting dressed for the first performance.

Dean did an amazing job, as did the rest of the cast. As they did their final bows Hermione smiled. They were such good friends now that whenever someone missed a line, there was always somebody who knew how to cover. It was normal for them by now.

As Hermione changed back into her first costume she felt nervous. Her best friends were going to be there watching…as well as Draco.

"Hey Pavarti!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Can you zip up my dress?"

"Sure Hermione," Pavarti said laughing.

"You know I'm more nervous now than when we first performed?"

"Me too. Let's break a leg together right?"

"Right," Hermione said smiling.

Slowly the introduction music started, and the play began.

On her cue Hermione gracefully stepped out into the light. While speaking her lines, she sought out the faces of Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were slightly gaping at her, and Ginny was giving her a thumbs up.

Draco was slightly annoyed at the fact he had to be sitting in the Great Hall, watching a stupid Muggle play. He slumped down in his chair, waiting for something interesting to happen.

Then something interesting did happen. A girl in a pale yellow dress came out. She was wearing a tiara perched upon a twist of curls, and what appeared to be a diamond butterfly necklace. She was beautiful.

But when she spoke, she took Draco by surprise. The girl standing tall and proud was none other than Hermione Granger.

Suddenly he sat up straighter and watched her. She seemed so graceful as she glided across the stage, saying lines that would have probably taken months for Draco to memorize.

The play went quickly after that, seeing as Draco actually wanted to watch it. When Hermione left the stage, he slumped back into his chair, but did pay more attention to it.

She remerged shortly after, in a different dress, different hairstyle, and different jewelry. Yet, she looked just as perfect as ever. Draco was captivated, to say the least.

Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd, and they rested on one sole person.Draco Malfoy's silver eyes were shining, and for what seemed like the first time she saw a real, genuine smile on his face. He seemed to be clapping harder than anyone, and she wondered why. She wasn't that good.

She curtsied carefully, and when she lifted her head Draco was still staring at her. It was a little unnerving, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Two hours later Hermione and Ginny were in a shop looking for a dress. Hermione found hers quickly, but Ginny was having trouble deciding between a silver halter cocktail dress, or a long flowing pale green dress.

"Which one, Hermione?"

"Definitely the green one. It'll accent your hair, and make your eyes brighter," Hermione commented, looking at a pair of gloves.

"No gloves Hermione. You have pretty hands," Ginny said, turning towards Hermione.

"Okay," she said, sighing.

"Let's go!" Ginny said, paying for her dress and shoes.

They started walking towards the castle, talking all the while.

"So who are you going with Ginny?"

"Harry and I are going together as friends. You?"

"Same, only I'm going with Ron."

"Not Malfoy?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"No…not Malfoy."

"Do you…" But Ginny never got a chance to finish her question, because Ron and Harry caught up with them at that exact moment.

"Hermione you should have seen the new stuff they have at Zonko's. They seem to have upped their new ideas," Ron said excitedly.

"Listen, we should get going. The showers are going to be packed," Ginny said, glancing at the castle.

Harry looked at his watch and groaned.

"You have over four hours!"

"And?"

"Does it really…"

"Yes," Ginny said smacking his arm playfully.

"We'll see you in four hours," Hermione said quickly.

"You bet."

Hermione followed Ginny to the common room and then took a nice long shower.

Four hours later Hermione could be seen descending the girls' staircase with Ginny.

Harry and Ron were waiting, sitting in chairs by the fire. When Ron saw Hermione he nudged Harry, and they both stood up.

Hermione's dress was made of golden silk, and had a modest neck, and thick straps. It was definitely Hermione, but it made her look beautiful. She was wearing simple crystal studs, and a gold link bracelet with a single heart charm dangling from it. When she moved her arm to pull up her sash, the stone on the heart glittered.

"You two look… erm…" Harry cleared his throat. "Nice…"

"Thank you," they said simply.

As Ginny turned slightly, Ron gasped.

"You're not going with that kind of back Ginny," he said sharply.

Hermione smiled looking at the corset back of Ginny's pale green strapless ball gown.

"Yes I am. Now let's go. We'll be late otherwise."

Slightly frowning, Ron took Hermione's arm and began to walk towards the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione," he whispered.

"Thanks. Looks like you got new dress robes yourself." Ron colored somewhat at this comment, but didn't say anything.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"The ball."

"Oh yes, I've been ready for a long time to have some pure fun."


	11. Yell your heart out

She entered the Great Hall, and suddenly forgot where she was. It was so beautiful that it almost took her breath away. Light blue and silver swags of fabric hung as decoration on the simple stone walls. Scanning the room, Hermione eyes rested on where the sweet pungent smell was coming from. Fred and George were spiking the punch with what looked like Firewhiskey. She'd get them…another day. A day when she was in a worse mood.

"Come on Hermione. You can't stare at the room forever." Ron said good-humoredly.

"Right." She said looking back at the line of people waiting around her.

She let Ron lead her to a metal table with large blue bows tied on the back. Sitting down, she noticed Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna were already there.

"Hi Luna, Neville." Hermione said to the two oddly matched couple.

"Hey Hermione!" Neville said brightly.

"Your dress is gorgeous Luna." Ginny commented uneasily.

Luna's dress was a vivid blue. Somehow it just seemed to make Luna's eyes brighter, and her hair blonder than normal. Taking a closer look, Hermione saw a feather belt and an odd caplet type neckline. _Definitely Luna_, she thought smiling.

"So…anyone enjoy the play?" Neville asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Didn't much care for it myself, although I did like the main girl. I didn't see you Hermione, where were you?" Ron asked stupidly.

Pressing her lips together she decided to let everyone have their say before she told them. See if anyone knew that she was the main character

Harry was quick to follow Ron. "I liked it better than some things I've seen, but…I don't know…maybe it was because it was so long."

"I think it was wonderful. An interesting family story if you ask me." Luna said dreamily.

"Why thank you Luna." Hermione said, nodding her head to the girl.

Pausing a moment, she asked. "Right, so I know the main girl, as do you. Are you that blind?"

Harry gasped. "**You** were Cor-what's-her face?"

"Yes, I was." She said simply.

"But…but…you don't look like her!" Ron spluttered.

There was an uneasy silence that followed Ron's idiotic comment.

Hermione saw Professor Oceania standing near the stage, and gasped remembering what she was suppose to do.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to do something really quick." She apologized, getting up.

Rushing over to the professor, Hermione gushed apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't…" Professor Oceania held up her hand to stop Hermione.

"Just go up there and sing. Have fun!" She said, pushing her gently towards the stage.

Hermione nervously got up on the stage, and pulled the microphone off the stand.

"Hi .." She said shakily. "You all know me as Cordelia from the musical. The song I'm about to sing I composed for _King Lear_. I hope you enjoy it"

Everyone was staring at her, but she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_When I was your little girl,_

_I wandered in the field_

_Asking for no more,_

_Than flowers for my hair_

Hermione opened her eyes, smiling slightly at the idea of how confident she felt at this moment.

_Then I turned into your young lady_

_All I ever wanted was your love_

_Instead you gave me gowns, diamonds and pearls_

_Hoping it would make up for the time you couldn't spend with me._

_But I know_

_Very clear_

_That the one thing I wanted most_

_Was your love_

_Your courage,_

_Your determination._

_I didn't want the world._

_I just wanted your love._

She ignored the fact that tomorrow was going to be crazy. Who knew what people thought? But then again – who cared?

_Forward ten years_

_And you'll find me singing_

_Because you realized_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was your love,_

_your courage,_

_Your determination._

_You realized,_

_I didn't want the world,_

_I just wanted your love._

_So here I am standing_

_With everything I wanted in the world_

_My father at my side,_

_Knowing that you realized_

_true love cannot be measured_

_And that's all I wanted was your true love._

Hermione walked back glowing, listening as they talked about the song. She felt happier than she had in days. She liked the way

"Sorry," Ron muttered sheepishly

"Forgiven, _for now_," she responded, emphasizing the last part of her statement.. "Let's go dance."

"Dance?"

Hermione stared at Ron. She couldn't believe how he was acting, given the fact that he was on pretty thin ice at the moment. "Yes, Ronald, dance. You know." She motioned to the group of people on the dance floor, swaying in time to the music.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and stood up, getting out of the path of the kindling flame.

"But… I – I don't dance," he sputtered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes, you do."

He looked around nervously, trying to find a way out.

"I… I need to go to the restroom," he muttered, pushing past her. After a failed attempt to grab his arm and pull him back, she stood by Neville and Luna, who were too busy chatting to notice what had happened between the two.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and walked huffily toward an empty table, dropping her handbag on the table and sinking into the chair before folding her arms across her chest. She really didn't want to talk to Neville or Luna.

Three songs played before Hermione even spotted Ron among the sea of people. He was huddled by the bar, trying to stay hidden. She rolled her eyes and just listened to the waltz that was beginning to play.

"Hey," a voice said from her left. She looked up and saw Draco standing beside her.

"No date?" he asked.

"Not one that wants to dance," she replied stiffly.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead."

He dropped into the chair next to her, following her gaze. "Looking for someone?"

"Not really. Just wish I had someone to dance with."

"I'll dance with you if you want."

She looked at him. His expression assured her that he wasn't joking.

"Really?" She had to ask, just to make sure.

"Sure. It's not exactly like Pansy will mind." He motioned toward the bar, where Pansy was flirting heavily with a seventh-year Slytherin.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to dance." He extended his hand and she took it, following him onto the dance floor.

Neither spoke during the entire dance, just enjoying each other's company. They danced through another song, and another.

During the middle of their fourth song, someone tapped Hermione on her shoulder.

It was Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said. Ron had a malicious look in his eye.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked tensely. She looked at Draco for confirmation. Without taking his cold gaze from Ron, he nodded.

Hermione followed Ron as he stalked over to a table. Rounding on her he began to yell

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron exploded

"Dancing" She responded simply

"But - but - its MALFOY! A SLYTHERIN! You just can't dance with MALFOY!" His face turned a wonderful shade of fire engine red. Even his normally bright blue eyes turned dark and stormy: full of hate.

"Oh, and would you prefer me to dance alone, and look like an idiot?" She snapped.

"Yes. It's better than dancing with that – that-"

"That what Ron?" She yelled.

"That -- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ron screamed back

"No, I don't." She said coolly. She was amazed at how calm and even her voice sounded despite the white hot fire that was licking her insides.

"You can't dance with him!"

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised. "Last time I checked Ronald, it was a free country and I could dance with who ever I bloody well chose."

"Yeah, you can! But, not Malfoy!"

"I would have danced with you...but you stalked off, and made me look like an idiot in front of our friends." She shook her head in anger, and felt a chuck of hair fall from the updo.

"I - I - I don't dance.." He stuttered angrily.

"Yeah, well you could have told me that before you decided to take me to this...this dance! Or you could have paid attention to who was the main character at the play."

"It's not my fault you looked - different!"

"Oh...oh really? I looked no different than after I got out of the hospital wing...I just had my hair up." Her voice was angrier than it had been in months.

Ron stood their, speechless. His eyes stared into hers. Finally he got his capabilities of speech back, and he exploded, once more.

"This isn't about the bloody play!"

"Oh really? It isn't?" Her voice slightly shrill with emotion.

"It's about you dancing with the enemy!" He paused, as he narrowed his eyes. "Just like last year."

"It isn't about how can't see anyone happy but yourself?" She asked, sharply.

"I -- No, it's not – "

"Really?" She said coolly "Because I couldn't have guessed that."

"You cant dance with Malfoy! Are you bloody BLIND?" Ron paused to figure out what insult to throw out at him. "He's an evil bastard."

"Let's see...who was with me every waking moment that I was sick?" She put a finger to her mouth, in mock thought.

"I WOULD have been if HE wasn't always there!" Ron yelled.

"You know Ronald...hatred never solved anything! You could have been there ."

"No I couldn't! Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in." His voice cracking with anger.

"Well...you could have asked...pleaded…demanded. Draco wasn't supposed to stay either...but he demanded."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He paused a moment to gauge her reaction, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE? Don't you remember... ANYTHING?"

"Don't I remember anything about what?" Her voice deathly cold

"About how he used to TREAT you?"

"Well if we're going to talk about the past..." Hermione said, thinking of the first few months of their friendship.

"Don't you realize how he treats everyone ELSE?"

"You know this never would have happened if you HAD DANCED WITH ME!" She roared

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DONT DANCE --"

Draco had been watching this whole argument from afar, and from what he could tell, Hermione was winning. However, she looked like she needed a little backup. Making sure his robes billowed out behind him (to look more menacing), he quickly walked over to where they were arguing. Looking at the two, he asked simply, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there bloody well is!" Ron spat. "Stay away from her!

"Or what?" Draco asked lazily. To him this was just a petty argument.

"OR I'LL -- I'LL" Ron yelled.

"You'll what? Curse her?" Draco cut off Ron, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'll curse you - you bloody little…"

"You know Weasley, I'd think you would be afraid to fight me."

"IM NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT YOU… YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hermione pushed Draco aside, giving him a look that said, _Sorry, but I have to do this._

Hermione got to where she was inches from Ron's face. An evil glint in her eyes, she slapped him, hard. She could only hope it would leave a mark for him to remember how utterly stupid he had acted.

"When you decide that who I can be friends with, will you tell me?" Hermione said, her cheeks burning as she walked quickly towards outside. She pushed the door open, not caring if she broke the door in her effort. She went to a table where no one was sitting, and no one was near. She felt like screaming at this exact moment.

Draco walked quietly out of the Great Hall and towards Hermione. He got next to her and just stood.

"I'm about ready to spit fire," she said, seeing him come up from the corner of her eye.

"Weasley's an ass."

"Tonight he was."

"Always."

"I hate how jealous he gets. It doesn't matter who I choose…" Hermione said, her voice fading.

"He shouldn't care."

"But he does. It's like he expects me to agree with him every bloody second of every day, and then.."

"And then what?"

"It's like he expects me to be his girlfriend. I never said ANYTHING about liking him."

"I can't say I blame him." Draco muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hermione sighed angrily. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Draco nodded, and pointed to a spot by the lake.

"Want to go by the Lake?"

"Sure, water always calms me."

She followed him to a bed of sand near the lake. Plopping herself down she proceeded to take of her silver shoes.

"Aren't those deadly uncomfortable?" Draco asked, eyeing the height of the heels as he sat down.

"Yes, but I guess it's all in the name of beauty."

"You shouldn't have to wear those…medieval torture devices."

Hermione laughed quietly.

Pulling a couple bobby pins out, she shook her hair down letting the curls lightly fall around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'll take the added height." She paused for a moment, and continued. "Why is it every time I go to one of these balls, I always end up mad?" She asked, looking down.

"Because you're fiery." He said simply.

"Oh? I am?" She lifted her eyes, the chocolate orbs glittering.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine then you are stubborn."

"I have no problem admitting that." She said with a laugh.

She looked into his eyes and immediately snapped her head down.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He said, gently lifting her chin.

The silence that suddenly encroached around them was startling. Draco looked at her, and suddenly nothing ever mattered. The whole fight with Ron was gone, and she was just looking into the eyes of a friend. His grey eyes were slightly sad, but they looked content all the same.

Licking his lips, Draco's eyes flickered down to her mouth, and then back again to her face. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was what this moment was leading up to.

He carefully scooted towards her and smiled. Draco rubbed her cheek with his thumb, feeling how utterly soft her skin was. It was like a dream – nobody cared about what was going on outside of their own bubble. Leaning towards her, he placed a careful hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Closer than he had ever been to someone before.

He looked directly into her eyes, and saw the gold flecks in her deep brown eyes. He placed his lips on hers. Suddenly every sense in his body was alive. He could smell her vanilla perfume, and the taste of her lips. They were like the taste of something so wonderfully sweet you could get sick off of.

She closed her eyes, and tilted her head to accommodate him. The kiss was light and airy. Yet, the feeling was exhilarating. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

And then it ended.

She looked at him and suddenly realized what she had done.

10 minutes later she was safe in the Gryffindor Common Room, not exactly sure what had happened.


	12. Sand in the Wound

**Chapter 12 - Sand in the Wound**

_Is that the stars in the sky? _

_or is it raining far from now?_

They said love was a mystery. Right now she couldn't believe this more. She had kissed the enemy and it had felt good. He had held her in his arms, and she felt safe. Maybe that is what scared her. Hermione had enjoyed kissing Draco Malfoy.

The minute she had entered the common room, she moved over to a vacant wall and slid down it. The skirt of her dress swirled around her, and she put her hands on her face, trying to press out the memory.

"Oh Merlin what have I done?" She asked softly to herself.

She sat there trying to figure it out. She was arguing with herself about what it meant. It was one of those things logic can't figure out, and that's probably why she was so frustrated.

_We're enemies. Not friends…not more…just enemies. _Her brain told her loudly.

Yet her heart told her they were more than enemies now, and they had been since that horrible curse had hit her body.

She knew Ron and Harry would be coming back soon and she didn't want them to see her like this. She didn't want them to know that she was thinking about how Draco Malfoy had kissed her – and how she had liked it.

Finally, she gathered enough strength to get up. She was headed to the staircase when she realized she didn't have any shoes on. She had left them in the sand. Slowly she turned around and headed outside the common room.

Barely anybody was in the corridors as she made her way successfully down five flights of stairs without anyone noticing her. Then on the second floor she ran into the second to last person she wanted to ever see at this moment.

_Will it burn me if I touch the sun,_

_So big, so round?_

"Ron," she breathed quietly.

"Hey, Hermione, er.." he looked around. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"This – this isn't really a good time, Ron." She tried pushing him out of her way but he just moved in front of her again.

"I just wanted to apologize –"

"I really don't feel like hearing apologies right now, Ron," She said, looking into his eyes she could see he was somewhat crestfallen.

"I know, but I really am – I shouldn't.." She stopped him again. She really didn't want to be listening to him.

"Will you just get out of my way?"

"No."

"Ron!" She said frustrated.

"Will you just let me finish?"

Hermione sighed, and slouched. "Ronald I really don't feel like talking."

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

She pushed one of her feet out from under her dress and pointed at it. "I came out so I could get my shoes. The stone floor is pretty cold, now can I go get my shoes?"

"Err…why didn't you have your shoes in the first place."

"I was soaking them in the Lake."

"Can I walk with you?"

Hermione straightened up and stared at him.

"What?"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said, thinking about how Draco was probably going to still be there.

"Alright. I'll see you back in the common room then." He said meekly. He seemed to understand how much something was bothering her and left her alone.

"Thanks Ron."

They began to walk in opposite directions and Hermione took a deep breath. One problem avoided. Now here came another one.

The minute she stepped outside she took in a sharp breath. He wasn't sitting there. She made her way quickly to her shoes and as she picked them up she noticed something sketched out in the sand.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry._

She didn't need to know who it was from, even though it looked like it had been written very quickly. Obviously he knew she was going to come back for her shoes.

_Will I be truthful, _

_in choosing you as the one for me?_

He watched as she ran towards the castle. Had it been a mistake? If it had it had felt wonderful.

"She's only Mudblood Granger." Draco muttered to himself, trying to win the argument in his head.

_Is she **really** only Mudblood Granger?_ Sighing he looked down at the sand. There sitting haphazardly were Hermione's shoes. Draco searched for a stick and begun to write a short message for her.

After he finished he went back up to the castle and down towards the dungeons.

Draco was more than halfway there when he noticed something odd about himself. He was truly happy. Something like that hadn't happened since…before he could remember.

"What was I thinking?" He asked to himself as he entered the Slytherin common room.

_You love her._

"She and I are enemies." He retorted loudly, knowing nobody was in the vicinity. They would all be dancing into the week hours of the morning. Normally Draco would be perfectly happy to join them, but tonight he liked the solitude.

The room seemed peaceful beyond imagination.

_Is this love baby,_

_Or is it just confusion?_

Draco paced the common room for awhile, letting the full impact of the incident come through his head.

"Oh Merlin." He breathed, falling onto a couch. "I couldn't have picked anyone else to…" Draco sentence was cut off by a familiar looking owl.

Opening the window Draco grabbed the letter; it was from Blaise.

_Draco,_

_I'm safe and hidden. Eventually I'll come back. When I know I won't be incriminated. See you buddy._

_Blaise Zambini_

Draco crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it into the fire, watching as the flames engulfed it.

Groaning Draco went to bed. He pulled the blankets close to him and stared at the green velvet canopy. He wasn't tired, but he was still laying there. He was emotionally drained but that didn't stop his eyes from staying wide open. Suddenly he couldn't wait until never.

_Oh my mind is so mixed up,_

_Goin' round, 'n' round_

Sunday morning at breakfast it was quiet. Everybody was in different stages of comatose.

Hermione pushed her food around on her plate, not exactly eating. The mail owls even looked tired.

She got her usual Daily Prophet but a regal looking tawny owl delivered a note.

"I wonder what this could be?" She asked, looking at Ron and Harry.

_Ms. Granger_, It read.

_Your detention has been scheduled for tonight at seven o'clock. You will meet in the Potions classroom, and you will be scrubbing the floors without magic. You will be joined by another unfortunate soul._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Vector_

Hermione slammed her fist angrily on the table, causing Harry and Ron to jump.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Harry groaned, grabbing a napkin to blot the orange juice off of his sleeve.

"Sorry." She muttered lamely. "I have to serve my detention later tonight."

Ron's eyes brightened for a moment, but after seeing Hermione's murderous glare they returned to his eggs.

"Why did you get that detention again?" Ginny asked, sitting down.

"Arguing with a teacher and not knowing the answer."

"That's stupid."

"Obviously."

Silence came over the four of them again. It was definitely going to be a long and interesting day.

_Must there be all these colors_

_without names,_

_without sounds?_

Draco had already finished his homework by the time breakfast started so he went down earlier than normal.

No Slytherin was at the table.

_Typical_ Draco thought, knowing they would probably sleep to noon.

He ate in complete stillness, taking a loud sip of orange juice every once in awhile to break it.

A regal looking owl swooped down and landed next to Draco. Seeing the fancy handwriting he knew it was from a professor.

Sighing he opened the letter and frowned. It was a detention notice. The detention was going to take place at seven o'clock in the dungeons.

Thinking back he remembered how he had gotten the detention. It had been all because of Hermione.

_Draco had been walking to his next class – Herbology. He knew for a fact from muttering that Professor Sprout was in a particularly testy mood. He wanted to get to it early. Never cross the lady who holds the poisonous plants in her hands. It could get ugly._

_The day had been going well, until he saw Hermione walking down the hall. They had argued somewhat about her staying in the dorm, and then she had left. _

_And the bell had rung._

_Groaning Draco ran towards the greenhouses. He had forgotten it had just rained and so he slipped on the mud, causing him to go flying._

_After some considerable effort and some cleaning charms Draco entered the greenhouse they were working in._

_He was met by a particularly murderous glance from his classmates, and a very angry Professor Sprout._

"_10 points from Slytherin, and a detention for you Mr. Malfoy." She snapped._

_It suddenly wasn't a good day._

_My heart burns with feelin'_

Hermione walked down to the dungeons not knowing exactly what to expect. After all, she had never been in detention before. She entered the potions classroom and saw that she was the first there.

"Well I guess it pays to be early." She said quietly to herself.

"Talking to yourself again Granger?" A voice asked coolly.

Hermione spun on her heels and found herself staring into the mercury orbs of Draco Malfoy.

"I…" But Professor Vector cut her off with a dramatic entrance.

"You both are here to serve detention. Thank you for coming. Now, your task, as you know, is to wash the potions room floor without magic. When you are finished you may leave, but there is a protective charm to keep you from leaving until then." He said smirking.

"Yes Professor." The two muttered lamely.

"The buckets are on the table. Now get to work."

He left without saying another word, leaving the two to continue their staring fest.

_But Oh!_

_my mind is cold and reeling._

Draco shook his head slightly, and pointed towards the buckets. "I don't want to be here all night, so can we please get started?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

They both grabbed a bucket and started towards the back.

"Tell me something Malfoy. How did you end up in detention?" Hermione asked, looking up from her scrubbing.

"I was on my way to Herbology when someone decided to come back from sneaking around. I ended up being late and Professor Sprout gave me a detention."

Hermione said nothing, just focusing on her scrubbing. A few minutes later she looked up and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said quietly.

"It feels like it is."

Draco looked up and fixed her with a determined stare.

"You can't change everything Hermione! Some things I have to accept the consequences for. I knew when I saw you I would end up being late, but I chose to see why you were wandering instead of going to Herbology. This is the consequence of that." His eyes were dark and stormy as he continued. "I wanted you to be safe more than anything. If I got into detention because of it, so be it. But at least I know you are safe."

_Is this love, baby_

_or is it confusion?_

Hermione put her hand gently on his arm. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Draco flinched and stood up. "You don't need to be sorry for things you didn't do!"

Suddenly Hermione gasped, and Draco looked at where her eyes where. The marks of his childhood had been shown.

"What are those?" She asked shakily, pointing to a bunch of scars on his arms.

"These," He began slowly, "are the marks of my childhood. These are the scars of my existence."

"But who? Why?" All the questions came tumbling out as she stared up into his eyes.

"Come on, we need to clean."

"No Draco. We can clean after you tell me what happened." She said determinedly.

Draco sighed. This was a part of his past he didn't want to share – with anyone – least of all Hermione.

"You don't want to know." He said quietly.

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"To hell I don't want to know." Her chocolate eyes blazing with anger.

Draco looked up at the stone ceiling and then back at her. "Alright, but if you interrupt me one time we're going back to cleaning."

"Fine."

_Must there always be these colors?_

"Ever since I could remember I was loved by many people. Yet as I grew older I realized the one person's love I needed was my father's. Lucius never loved me. Oh, he spoiled me, but he never loved me."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Yet I didn't want to do anything to please my father. And that's where it started to get ugly. I hated the killings, the hurt, the evilness of everything he did. And so, I vowed to myself that I would never become a Death Eater. I didn't want that life, but my father wanted it for me. It started with simple arguments over what to eat, and where I could go, and then it got more involved. The minute I entered Hogwarts I knew I was safe from a slap or a punch from Lucius. Yet Christmas, Easter and summer always came without fail. When you surpassed me in scholarship I was punished. A kick here, a blow there, a "accidental cut" or two."

He looked at Hermione. She looked on the verge of tears but he had to finish.

_Is this love, baby_

_or is it confusion?_

"One summer we had the worst argument ever. I called him a coward, which he is, and suddenly the next thing I knew I was under the Cruciatus curse. Now that's his choice of punishment. He never goes more than two minutes, although it's always longer when my mum isn't around."

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek.

"I was the son that was suppose to follow in my father's footsteps. I'm a disappointment to him, and every chance he gets not only does he let me know, he makes sure that I wish I wasn't born."

Hermione moved close to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. "You are not worthless."

_Is this love, baby_

_or is it confusion?_

**_Author's Note: Hey all! Finally you all have the 12 chapter of A Fine Line. The song you read was called Love or Confusion by Jimi Hendrix. Hope you all enjoyed this one, and look forward to the next chapter. Sorry about the email being sent out twice. I got the title wrong, stupid me, and I had to fix it. Sorry for an inconvience this might have caused. _**

**_Ann_**


	13. Beware the Rose's Thorns

Chapter 13 – Beware the Rose's Thorns

**((Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. The next chapter is almost all the way written, and with some luck it'll be up by midweek next week. I thank you all for your patience and support. My beta, Niki thanks you all as well.))**

Everything returned to normal after Hermione served her detention. And yet… nothing was the same. She could be found staring off into space, looking like she was in some sort of trance. However life moved on and the cogs of time slowly set themselves into an agreeable pace.

Hermione curled up on the couch, a book hiding under the protection of her crossed arms. She was suppose to be reading about new advancements in anti-Muggle charms but her eyes were looking outside the window and her mind was on prefect duties. That, of course, led her to think of Draco.

It had taken her a week for her brain to finally wrap around the concept that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. He had been there for her like no one else. At this moment Hermione could think of no one else that she wanted to be with. And yet she couldn't imagine herself with him because of how different they were. Draco was the son of a known Death Eater, she, a daughter of Muggle dentists, daughter of Light.

Draco waited impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Hermione to come down. Rounds were about to start in five minutes and he wanted to talk to her before hand, although he didn't have a clue why he was so impatient but he had a sudden urge to see her and listen to her political banter.

Then she arrived, carrying a thick tome in front of her, head down as she read it. Draco had to say that at that moment in time, without her school bag and no billowy school robes, she looked peaceful, calm, and relaxed.

"You know Granger, you can't protect Hogwarts if you've got your nose stuck in a book about it,"Draco teased as Hermione stopped in front of him.

"How did you know I was reading about Hogwarts?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Thick red spine with gold letters and a Hogwarts crest? That's _Hogwarts: A History_ – or a really thick journal. My bet is on the first one." Draco said, a slight smirk played across his lips.

Hermione shut the book with a loud crack and hugged it tightly to her chest before responding. "Yes, you were right. I was rereading about creatures in the Forbidden Forest."

Draco raised an eyebrow but pointed towards a flight of stairs. "Find anything interesting?"

"Oh, well, nothing I haven't read before but…" Her voice faded off, knowing she might bore him.

Draco looked at her and the expression on his face told Hermione that he wouldn't be bored if she kept going

"Well…" Hermione began walking with Draco. "I was thinking about centaurs so I went first to look up them but then my mind got reeling and I got so involved I couldn't stop. I was on thestrals when you started talking to me." Hermione blushed slightly at the thought but ignored Draco's calm, gentle grey eyes.

"Out of all your reading which creature do you like best?" His voice was so attentive and soft it surprised Hermione. They walked down a corridor together and as they were rounding a corner she responded.

"Norwegian Ridgeback dragons or hippogriffs."

A knowing look flashed across Draco's face as he chuckled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with creatures that have gotten me into trouble or injury are they?"

"Why no Draco Malfoy, they wouldn't. I just got to know about these creatures in a more…shall we say, personal level." Hermione said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Tell me something about you." She said, chuckling softly at the stupidity of the statement.

"My eyes are grey." Draco said laughing.

"Well done Sherlock Holmes."

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sherlock Holmes was a fictional Muggle investigator."

"Ah. Well, then I guess I better give you something more substantial."

"Yes please."

"I hate Fizzing Whizbees."

"Any reason why?"

"I found out what they were made of."

Hermione smirked and answered. "They are made from…"

Hermione dug for a question that would let something deeper give way, but she was just grasping at straws, knowing Draco might just ignore the question.

"What was your favorite book when you were younger?"

"_Confronting the Faceless_. It's the sixth year Defense against the Dark Arts textbook."

"Why –"Hermione was cut off however by a Hufflepuff boy. By the looks of him he was a third or fourth year.

"What are you doing?" snarled Draco.

"I…I was looking for the library," the boy stuttered.

"The library is closed. Now go back to your common room before I give you a detention." Draco's voice was like ice and Hermione involuntarily shuddered at the sound of it.

"Okay," the boy squeaked and started running towards the nearest staircase.

"Now what were you saying?" Draco asked, his voice calm again.

Hermione stared at him in amazement. "What was that?"

"I was reprimanding a student. I'm sure you've done that before." His response was simple and yet it left Hermione wanting a better explanation.

Shaking her head she sighed, "Why are you so different around me?"

"Because you aren't some stupid Hufflepuff boy," Draco joked.

Hermione stopped and moved in front of him, stopping him. "No, really."

Draco sighed. "Come on, we should be getting back."

"You didn't answer my question."

Silence.

"Fine." Hermione said moving away.

Ron was pacing the common room angrily as Harry sat watching him, clearly amused. Hermione was at the library doing homework presumably. If she walked in and saw how angry Ron was she would probably turn on her heels and leave.

Ron whirled and snapped at Harry, "It's not funny!"

"What?" Harry asked calmly, pretending not to know what the topic was. In fact, knowing that it was Ron, he might not know what he was so angry about.

"Hermione and Malfoy!" Ron said, his ears a bright red.

"You know we have Transfiguration and Herbology homework left to do right?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"The answer is no. I'm not going to help you two with your homework." Hermione joked as she stepped through the portrait hole, only catching the last of Harry's statement. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, that was, until the saw Ron's bright red ears and Harry's exasperated expression.

Ron stared at her with a surprised expression and suddenly Hermione felt that she had entered the room a bit too early. Harry said nothing, adding to the uncomfortable silence.

"Did I miss something?" Hermione asked, cocking her head slightly.

"We're working on our Herbology homework…" Harry said quickly. Somehow Hermione didn't think that was true, and her suspicions were confirmed by Ron's narrowed eyes.

"No, we weren't!"

"What were you doing then?" Hermione asked innocently. If Ronald Weasley was angry about anything Hermione normally knew what it was. Tonight was no exception.

"You've been spending too much time with Malfoy."

"Really?" Her voice was full of sarcasm as she retorted.

"Yeah, really!"

"He's my prefect partner! I have to spend time with him, as much as I hate it."

"Sure you hate it." Ron's voice was deathly cold as he looked at Hermione. "As much as you hate dancing with him." He added.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Hermione yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"I WAS THERE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!"

_Not another one of these. Merlin does this boy just save up his fights for me?_ Hermione thought bitterly as Harry tried to stop an enraged Ron.

"Ron..."

SEE WHAT? SEE ME DANCING WITH A FELLOW PREFECT? IT'S NO DIFFERENT IF I HAD DANCED WITH SOME HUFFLEPUFF PREFECT." Her voice raised another decibel and she saw Harry wince. Poor Harry, caught in the middle of this.

"IT'S DIFFERENT BECAUSE IT WAS MALFOY! At least if it was a Hufflepuff Prefect you wouldn't be stabbing us in the back!" His voice was so full of venom but somehow Hermione wasn't surprised.

"I am not stabbing you in the back Ronald Weasley." Her voice matched his in tone and volume, but somehow the words seemed nicer to her than she had meant them.

"YEAH, YOU WERE."

"I WAS NOT!" She screeched. Harry was backing carefully into a corner, away from this fight.

"YOU DANCED WITH MALFOY! HE'S OUR ENEMY!"

"I heard Dumbledore say that we were going to have to dance with the fellow prefect that we were paired with anyway." She said coldly. Ron looked a bit dumbstruck by this fact, knowing Dumbledore's word was always true, but he somehow regained his composure and retorted.

"YOU WERE WITH HIM BY THE LAKE!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with surprise, and she stomped her foot in anger. "WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?"

"I – well."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Suddenly Hermione was immensely happy that she knew Ron's full name. That seemed to strike a chord with him, but Ron kept going.

"WELL YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN WITH MALFOY!"

"Well that completely disregards the point that you were **spying** on me."

"I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM HERMIONE."

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT FOUL LOATHESOME FERRET!" Hermione cringed a bit at calling him those names, but she knew that Ron wouldn't take this well at all if she told him the truth.

"I SAW YOU TWO BY THE LAKE!"

"Saw what?" She asked simply. A sweet, but evil smile playing across her lips. Her mother always had said, to make someone angry, just smile at them.

"YOU - YOU – " Ron's ears turned even redder and after swallowing he said the next thing in a sound that was barely above a whisper, "- you kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Harry asked, dumbstruck. The way his eyes were at the moment, Hermione couldn't tell if he was shocked, amused or enraged. She prayed it was the second one of the three.

Hermione kept silent for a moment, but she didn't drop her head in shame. She continued to stare at Ron, flames licking her insides like a white hot iron rod.

"So it's true?" Harry asked softly, a blank expression on his face as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Shaking the weight off, Hermione heaved a great sighed and responded with the words she knew that no one would want to hear. Least of all Harry and Ron. "Yes," she whispered, "It's true."

"WHAT?" Ron exploded. Somehow Hermione thought he was goading her, and it was working well.

"How did you...why did you say..." Harry stumbled, trying to figure out the right words.

"You lied to me Ronald Weasley." Hermione said angrily, her dark eyes cold. Continuing, "You never saw us kiss. You just wanted to get a reaction out of me!"

"I... well, I saw you ABOUT to kiss… but Seamus called me and I turned away... and then you were coming back."

"You lied? How could you lie about a thing like that mate?" Harry's face was surprised, but as the moment went on, Hermione could tell he was getting angrier, whether at Hermione or Ron was uncertain..

Ron turned a lovely shade of crimson and finally spoke. "Well.. I... SHE ADMITTED IT THOUGH!"

Harry's green eyes flashed with anger and he turned on Hermione. "Yeah, well, why were you kissing him?"

"I was...it was one of those caught up in the moment moments!" Her face was flushed as she finished the statement. There was no reason for her to get so embarrassed by the fact that she had kissed Draco but somehow she was.

"CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT? HERMIONE YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!" Ron yelled. There was a loud smash and all three heads turned to see ink dripping all over the floor. Ron's accidental magic had smashed an inkbottle. Obviously he was pretty angry.

"YEAH! Hermione you are probably the most level headed person I have met!"

"I...I..." Words failed the Gryffindor at the moment when she needed them most.

"Go find your boyfriend, Hermione." Ron's voice was like ice.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked in the direction of Harry, not being able to see with all the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes. "Harry? You don't believe him do you?"

"You can't change the past Hermione."

"Come on Harry we've got Herbology homework."

"Please guys..." Hermione plead.

"No, Hermione." Harry's voice was firm and Hermione knew that it was over. In Harry and Ron's mind they were no longer friends. Letting a tear slip down her cheek Hermione pushed open the door out of the common room and started to run blindly. Tears blinding her eyesight and her judgment she kept running until something stopped her. Something warm and soft.

"Hermione?" The voice asked.

She felt a gentle hand place itself on her waist, and another one was on her hair, stroking it. "Shh. It's going to be okay."

Hermione looked up at him, and her world began to crumble faster and faster beneath her.

Seeing Hermione's expression Draco moved so he was standing beside her, his arm still wrapped securely around her waist. Like it was something she did everyday, Hermione leaned her head on Draco as he led her down to the entrance hall. Pushing the door open, Draco and Hermione went out into the crisp air of the night. The two walked to their spot by the lake and only then did Draco let go of Hermione.

"Sorry." She hiccupped. "Being silly."

"You were not," Draco retorted. "Now what happened?"

Hermione just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now. Draco nodded glumly and watched as she leaned back to stare at the cloudy sky. Doing the same Draco saw the clouds moving and a deep midnight blue dotted by white light made its way across the sky.

They lay there for a while, just looking at the stars.

"I got into a fight with Harry and Ron," She finally said.

If Draco was with anyone else, or even if he didn't love her as much as he did, at that moment, he would have retorted. Instead he stayed quiet, and wrapped his arm once more around Hermione.

In the silence Draco thought, _This will be no easy piece of cake. They broke her hearts, and I can't protect her. For now all I have is the silence of the night._


	14. Admissions

Chapter 14 - Admissions

**Author's Note: Since you all were so impatient, (I am too, don't worry!) I decided to get this chapter out to you as soon as I could. So I hope you enjoy it.**

The wind blew harshly against her bare arms causing her to shiver. Noticing this Draco gathered her in his arms, letting the mass of brown waves fly around him.

The midnight sky had been dark and clear but as the wind blew it moved in fast-paced grey clouds that surrounded the stars so they couldn't see them.

Hermione wrapped her own arms around Draco, her mind still racing. "I should tell you what happened," she said, a sad look still in her brown eyes.

Draco rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "Not if you don't want to." His voice was quiet against the wind, now playing games with the trees. In all the racket it was carried off until you couldn't hear the sound of his melodic voice talking to her.

"I came in from prefect duty with you, and saw Ron and Harry were mad. Well, Ron was furious and Harry was confused actually."

"Typical." Draco snorted.

"Ron started making an argument that I spend too much time with you. Then he tricked me into saying..." She fell silent.

"So he knows? Potter too?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Draco shot up straight, taking Hermione with him. "What did he trick you into saying?"

"That I kissed you."

Draco relaxed, and fell back onto the grass. Hermione let go of him, and stayed sitting up, listening to Draco's hollow laugh. Looking down at Draco she saw his lips twisted into a wry smile.

"Funny I though I kissed you." Sighing his eyes flickered from her face to the night sky. It was beginning to get lighter and if they weren't careful the early weekend Quidditch practice participants would see them.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, a million scenarios running through his head at once. He did know though, that Hermione was going to have to put a shield charm around Potter and Weasley because Draco was going to kill them, and then some.

The wind was beginning to die down but as the silence began its eerie campaign across the sky the two were left with their own thoughts and sorrows.

"I want this to have never happened." Hermione said finally, and although Draco couldn't see her turned face, he could tell there were tears in her eyes by the sound of her voice. Low and shaky. So unlike the strong Hermione he knew.

Sitting up, Draco ever so carefully lifted her head, her chin in his hand, wiping a stray tear away from her face with his thumb. She was so beautiful, even when she was crying. "Is that what you really want?" His eyes were deep, a darker grey that seemed to penetrate the guard Hermione had put up to protect her emotions.

The tears were falling fast now and she was shaking. Leaning in Draco kissed her. Short, sweet and simple but it made Hermione cry even harder, "Yes."

"Well I think you are wrong Hermione Granger. I think you are trying to run away from the issue at hand. I think you don't want to admit that you fell for someone, or that you fell for me."

"How come you always know what I am thinking better than I do?" She asked shakily.

Suddenly solemn, Draco looked deep into her eyes and began slowly, "Hermione do you honestly want this to have never happened?"

"No." She said in a shaky breath.

"Then what do you want?"

This question tore Hermione up more than any of other question she had ever been asked. It was deep and meaningful, and Hermione had no clue how to answer. Finally she began, "I want to be able to love whomever I chose and I want to be friends with whomever I chose. I want to..." She gulped down the rest of her tears, and looked at Draco. Bad idea. Tears flooded her eyes and she started sobbing this time.

"Do you want to stop seeing me?"

"No." The voice was clear, stronger now.

Draco smiled, "Then.." But a very determined Hermione cut him off.

"You make me feel alive, but I have to. We have to." Sighing she added, "to protect ourselves."

Draco looked away. "Alright, but know this. I'll go through hell to hold your hand."

"I know that."

Hugging him, Hermione stood up, Draco following her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

The way she used his last name made Draco's heart spasm but he knew it would be for the best – now if only he could convince himself.

"Come in," a voice came from inside the office.

Hermione pushed her hair nervously behind her ear, and stepped inside Professor McGonagall's office. Her eyes were fixed with a determined look, even though she didn't feel very determined.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if I could switch prefect partners?" Her voice was strong despite the shaking inside of her.

"Have you forgotten what I said at the beginning of term Ms. Granger? The fact that I would not change your partner, and if you asked you would get your badge removed."

Hermione turned slightly pink at the idea that she had forgotten anything that the Professor had said. "No ma'am. Certain circumstances have led me to realize that Mr. Malfoy and I have completely different work ethics, and this distracts me from doing my job." Taking a big gulp of air she finished, "If you think it best to remove me of my duties, do as you see fit." Hermione lowered her head in respect. Of course she didn't want to see the Professor's eyes, but if she did she would have been surprised. Professor McGonagall's eyes had softened, and she was looking kindly on the student she had taught for so many years.

"Well, I could switch you with Mr. McMillan and then Mr. Weasley could…." But Hermione heard nothing after that as her head snapped up, her eyes wide in surprise.

A few moments later Hermione was walking out of the office, her head held high, and a piece of parchment in her hand.

Breakfast the next morning was more chaotic than normal. People were scurrying from table to table, finding out what each other were doing for the Christmas holidays. Break was in a week and everyone was excited.

Hermione was sitting down towards the end of the table, away from Ron and Harry. However, she had positioned herself so that she could see their faces and just barely hear what they were saying. She knew Professor McGonagall's letters were going out today and she wanted to see the reaction on Ron's face. It would prove to be an interesting one.

A beautiful tawny owl landed between Harry and Ginny, a letter with a red seal clutched in its beak. The owl eyed Ron somewhat nastily and hopped over to where he was standing. Hermione had to laugh at this. The owl looked like it wanted to be anywhere else than this table filled with food and dishes.

Ron took the letter from the owls beak, and turned it over in his hands. Hermione bent her head down a bit to see better, and watched as he opened the piece of parchment.

He read it quickly, and then read it once more. His eyes grew wider with each line.

Hermione sat back up, and put some egg on her fork just as from the corner of her eye she saw Ron look at her, and then at Professor McGonagall.

A few moments later Padma Patil was standing next to Ron a confused look upon her face.

"Do you know why we are being switched?" Hermione heard her say. Zoning out the other voices in the hall Hermione heard someone answer. Only it wasn't Ron who spoke. It was Harry.

"I have a hunch – and I hope I'm right."

Later that day the sign up sheet was posted in the main hallway. It was the sign up sheet for who was staying for Christmas break. Normally Hermione ignored it because she went traveling with her father, or went to the Burrow.

Sighing, Hermione stopped at the list and signed her name. Her father had offered to take her to Tuscany over the break but she had politely refused. She assumed, at the time, that she would be spending the time at the Burrow – with Ron and Harry. But that certainly changed didn't it? Never wanting to spend Christmas at home after her mother's death, Hermione knew Hogwarts was the only answer.

As she was walking she thought dejectedly, _At least I can get caught up on some of my reading._

While Hermione was absorbed in her own little bubble she ran into Ginny.

"Ready for Christmas Hermione? I've been packed for ages. I can't wait to get home, although Mum's been on us about catching colds this year. If I were you I would bring an extra sweater to make her happy."

The bubbly redhead was practically bouncing as she waited for Hermione to answer.

"I'm staying at the castle Ginny." Hermione told her friend flatly.

Ginny looked shocked and she almost dropped the books she was carrying. "But why?" She finally managed to gasp out.

"I am the last person Ron or Harry want to see right now."

"But Mum's expecting you!" Ginny whined.

"I wrote her a very sincere apology saying that I couldn't make it. She'll think nothing the wiser." Her tone was even as she looked into the other girl's blue eyes.

Ginny was silent for a moment, but Hermione could see the wheels in her brain working. It wasn't long before Ginny cocked her head and asked the question Hermione didn't want to answer.

"Hermione what happened between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Ginny nodded slowly and followed Hermione to a small, unused classroom. There, Hermione started pacing, her footsteps echoing in the small stone room.

"At the ball Ron was already on thin ice because of the play. But he decided to push his limits and not dance with me. I was sitting at a table, still angry at him, when Dra – Malfoy asked me to dance. We were having a great time when your brother decided to interrupt us." Hermione stopped pacing for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh before continuing on.

"That of course led to a _lovely_ confrontation. I ended up storming out to the terrace, and Malfoy followed me. We walked down to the Lake and were sitting there when…" She paused, and looked Ginny directly in the face to gauge her reaction when it came.

"When what?" Ginny's eyes were dancing with excitement.

"When he kissed me."

Ginny's jaw dropped and Hermione frowned. She was expecting anger, not shock. Somehow the inner romantic of Ginny was being let loose and it was a bit scary to watch.

"He kissed you?"

"Well, yes."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him back, and then ran. Of course, Ron then tricked me into telling, and that's why I am not going to the Burrow for Christmas," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is that why Ron received an owl from Professor McGonagall?"

"By Merlin do you know everything?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up in protest. "Yes. After the fight, and I told Draco I couldn't see him, I went to Professor McGonagall and had our prefect partners changed. It took some persuading but I turned her around. I'm now partnered up with Ernie McMillan, and Ron is with Padma Patil."

Ginny walked over to Hermione, and put her thin hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Her voice was soft.

Barely audible, Hermione answered, "I don't know, Ginny."

The youngest Weasley seemed to be silenced by Hermione's response.

"Well then I better return these books. Have a good break Hermione." Ginny said, indicating the large pile of books in her arms.

"You too Ginny."

Hermione abandoned the idea of going to the library. Nothing sounded good right now but sleep.

And so she slept.

Draco Malfoy was frustrated, some might even say angry. Everyone could tell by his red face and menacing glare.

In Charms they were trying to vanish something. What that something was, was a different story.

"Evanesco." Draco said clearly.

Nothing happened.

"Evanesco!" He said angrily.

That something was beginning to appear more transparent but it was still there.

Draco grumbled as he tried one more time to get the _bloody thing_ to disappear. He didn't realize that his frustration was turning into anger and that anger was making an inkbottle rattle. Cursing under his breath his anger got the better of him, and the inkbottle exploded.

So far it had been a dreary class and everybody was propping their head up with their hands to keep from falling asleep while trying to make things invisible. But at the sound of the glass breaking everyone looked up to see a very angry Draco and a large, ever growing puddle of ink.

Professor Flitwick hurried over to clean up the mess. With a wave of his hand the mess disappeared. "Mr. Malfoy what happened?" The short professor asked in his normal squeaky voice.

"I got frustrated and ended up accidentally exploding that ink bottle." Draco explained.

All around him whispers could be heard, _"Malfoy's angry! He exploded an ink bottle!_" The voices murmured.

"Why don't you take the rest of the class off? Cool down a bit."

Draco nodded gathering his books thankful Professor Flitwick had let him go.

It was pouring out so instead of going outside Draco went to the Owlery. And it was there he met the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Draco. I was just about to send this letter to you." The person said, their back still to Draco.

Draco wondered how they knew it was him, but he recognized that voice, maybe that person had seen him from his peripheral vision.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice low, more like a growl than anything.

The boy turned and Draco was surprised at the person standing before him. Yes, it was still Blaise Zabini, but he was different. Taller, leaner, lankier. He seemed to have changed so much over the two months he had been gone.

"Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I'm back at school. I gave some load of crap about a 'family emergency' to Dumbledore, and he believed me. My parents don't know about the attack and so they're expecting to meet me at the train station at break."

Draco raised his eyebrows, still mad, but he was channeling it. "I thought your parents were going to Italy for Christmas and you were supposed to spend it with me?"

Blaise laughed, and Draco found himself smiling.

"You have to remember everything don't you?"

"Yes."

"So how is everything here?"

"Well, the Muggle Studies class put on a play and we had a ball."

"Damn. I always miss the good stuff," Blaise said good humouredly.

Draco frowned a bit, and finally answered him. "Hermione's fine after your attack. She has to stop taking Care of Magical Creatures though."

Blaise's dark eyes went wide. "Hermione? You call her Hermione? There's been more than you let on if you're calling that Mudblood Hermione."

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows raised. "It's not nothing Draco."

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco said, loosing his temper once more. "None of this would have happened if you had just been able to take rejection like a good boy." He snapped.

Blaise's eyes turned mutinous and he looked so much like Mr. Zabini that for a moment Draco thought he was looking at that man.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you shouldn't have cursed her. She did nothing to you other than turn you down."

"Precisely." Blaise's voice was cold. "Nobody turns down a Zabini and walks away unharmed."

"Blaise!" Draco yelled, "She didn't deserve it! She almost died! You were lucky I didn't report you then and there."

"You shouldn't care! She's nothing more than a Mudblood prefect. What has gotten you so worked up?"

Draco looked down at the ground, "I don't know Blaise."

"Look at me." Blaise ordered, and Draco looked up. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I think I'm falling in love."


	15. Silence

**Chapter 15 - Silence**

**_Author's Note: I promised a quick update, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a constructive review that would help improve my writing._  
**

A few days later the castle was nearly empty. Hermione could be found all waking hours either in the library or the Gryffindor common room. She rarely went down for meals, and when she did, she sat away from the rest of the students.

Besides getting ahead on her ever-growing stack of books to read, Hermione found time to write more new songs. But despite the fact it looked like the Gryffindor was busy, she was left with long periods of nothingness.

So Christmas morning Hermione woke up after the sun was well over the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Putting on a sweatshirt over her tank top Hermione went down to the common room.

It was, amazingly enough, not empty. There were a few people sitting on the couch, or near the windows, looking out, hoping for a chance of snow. Surprisingly enough England had had a very mild winter and there had not been snow yet.

Under the small tree were five packages left. Even from the distance Hermione could tell which ones a boy had wrapped.

Hopping down the last step Hermione gathered the packages and went to an unoccupied corner of the room. She opened up the first badly wrapped present. It was chocolates from Ron.

The second package was perfume from Ginny, and then a deluxe Eagle quill from Harry.

She took her time opening the present from her father. It was a book; she could tell that by the shape, but what book she didn't know. Turning the tome over in her hands she saw the title in fading gold letters, _Sense and Sensibility_, her mother's favorite book. And from the looks of it, it was her mother's.

The last present Hermione wasn't expecting - a blue velvet bag with her name embroidered in silver. Untying the strings she pulled out a thin book. The front said _My Thoughts on the World_. Opening it up, Hermione saw it was blank. It was a journal! A piece of a paper flew onto her lap.

The inside had a quote, written in beautiful script.

"_It seems to me that those songs that have been any good, I have nothing much to do with the writing of them. The words have just crawled down my sleeve and come out on the page. –** John Baez**_"

She smiled, knowing that the quote was completely true. There were always days that her hand went faster then her brain, and she didn't mind that. It was just part of the joy of being able to write something worthwhile

The note, once unfolded left her no clue of who gave it to her.

_Hermione,_

_A little bird told me that you write songs. I thought you might like somewhere to record those ideas. Merry Christmas_

While her mind was still spinning on each possibility, Hermione's stomach gave a loud lurch and she realized that she hadn't eaten for almost eighteen hours.

She didn't feel like changing her outfit and so she walked down to the Great Hall, her bare feet hitting the cold stone floor with every step she took. When she reached the Great Hall she was surprised to find it busy with activity, despite the lack of people. Hermione saw the massive amounts of food and her stomach gave yet another grumble.

Sitting down at the end of a table Hermione ate slowly, enjoying every savory bite. She didn't eat a lot, unlike Ron or Harry. Those boys could be such pigs some days. With a pang of sadness Hermione thought of the Christmas lunch she could be having. Mrs. Weasley fussing over everyone, Ron and Harry joking along with Fred and George. Maybe Bill or Charlie would be home.

And of course, as so many things did these days, Hermione thought of her mother. Her eyes misted over slightly, in the memory of her mother. Touching her neck she remembered the locket was gone, probably eaten by the Giant Squid by now.

It all came flooding back to her. The tears, the laughter, the curses. Everything this year had been different because of _him_. How could one person make such a difference?

As much as Hermione was fighting her emotions she was realizing something that hurt. She _needed_ Draco. She needed him to be happy. Yes, of course she wanted Harry and Ron back, but if push came to shove she might be able to live without them. She didn't want to, but she probably could.

Yet Draco…he seemed to bring out the best in her. He was always there.

_No Hermione! You will not think about Draco!_ She ordered her mind.

Realizing she was quite close to bursting out in tears in front of some of her fellow classmates, Hermione excused herself.

She practically ran to the common. Once there she took a couple of deep breath and calmed down. Separation isn't always the easiest method.

_A Day Earlier – Malfoy Mansion_

Draco unwrapped the brown paper around the gift, and his lips twitched in a small smile.

Rewrapping the journal Draco tied it to his eagle owl, Golgotha. Patting the creature on it's wing, Draco gave it direct orders.

"Take this to the Gryffindor common room. When you are there, snip the thread with your beak." Draco explained. His owl blinked, in acknowledgment.

He attached a note for the house elves and let Golgotha out the window.

"Draco!" Narcissa called her only son.

Draco watched the owl for a moment, and then turned to join his parents for a large Christmas party.

Sometimes Draco wished he could have a quiet Christmas dinner with his parents, but he knew if that happened it would be a complete and utter disaster.

The only thing Draco hated more then the Pureblood functions his parents held, was the fact Blaise and the Zabinis were going to be there.

"There you are!" Narcissa said, throwing her hands up. "Where were you?" she crooned, smoothing the shoulders of his dark dress robes.

"I was sending a letter to a friend," Draco exaggerated. The older Malfoy noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Well then get in there. Your father wants you to greet the guests as they come."

"Yes mother." Draco breathed, walking to the grand foyer to accompany his father.

"Ah, there you ar,." Lucius snarled. "Here come the first guests."

"Yes father," Draco said quietly. Lucius was given no chance to retort since a highly respectable Pureblood couple walked through the doors.

"How nice to meet you." Draco said, performing his role as the perfect host and diplomat well.

He stood like that for another hour before he excused himself. Lucius glared at him, sending daggers in Draco's direction, but he was able to slip away.

There was no one worth talking to, so Draco managed to find an inconspicuous corner to stand with his glass of champagne.

"Hello Draco," a female voice said.

Turning, Draco found his eyes skimming over the dolled up form of Pansy Parkinson.

If Draco had went into a dress shop and tried to pick a lower cut dress, or a dress with a higher slit, he would have found his search fruitless.

"Hello Pansy."

"How has life been going?" She asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Good. You?" he asked smoothly, wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

"I've been good."

"My flower where are you?" a male voice called, and Draco raised his eyebrows in humor.

Pansy was soon accompanied by a tall man.

"Draco, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Fergal Jugson."

Draco reached out his hand to the red head, and smiled. "Nice to me you. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Your father is famous with the outer circle Death Eaters," Fergal said calmly.

"Yes, he is." Draco quickly changed the subject. "Fergal, that's an interesting name."

"My mother was Gaelic. It means 'man of strength'. I don't care for it much either, so I normally go by Alex."

"Don't you have a sister named…" But Draco was cut off by a laugh.

"My sisters name is Alexandria. We all call her Alexi though. It gets confusing at times."

Draco nodded good naturedly. This guy wasn't that all that bad. "I haven't seen you around Hogwarts. Do you go to Durmstrang?"

"Oh no. I graduated from Durmstrang a year ago. I'm working at a little shop in Diagon Alley until I can apply for a job at the Ministry."

"Alex and I met at one of my parents functions."

"Yes, and they loved me so much that we're announcing our engagement at the New Years Cotillion at my parents house," the boy joked.

Suddenly Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Pansy was...getting married. That meant that a beating would eventually come once his father heard… and the second thought was, from only knowing Alex about five minutes, he could tell Pansy didn't deserve him.

And then the night just decided to get worse.

"Alex-ie would you get me another drink?" Pansy asked, hanging on the poor guy.

"Sure," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Of course, Pansy didn't just do kisses on the cheek.

Soon the two were snogging, and Draco preferred to not see that.

So with a disgusted look he left the vicinity. Of course then he saw Mr. and Mrs. Zabini approaching him, looking a bit angry.

_Merlin, kill me now. Could break get worse?_

The rest of break was quiet for Hermione. She frequented the kitchens, visiting Dobby and Winky, always refusing the food they tried to give her.

"No Dobby, I'm fine," she'd always say.

Dobby would try again but the answer was always the same resounding no.

Tomorrow everybody was going to be back and Hermione was bored out of her skull.

Annoyed at the lack of people to talk to she started writing letters.

_Dad –_

_How was your Christmas? Having fun in Tuscany? Sorry I couldn't come with. Ron, Harry and I are having a blast. We've been having chess matches and are waiting for the big snow so we can have a snowball fight. Mrs. Weasley is feeding us to the brim. But I'm ready to be back at school. I feel like I should be learning something other than Fred and George's gross jokes._

_Thank you so much for the book. I've already started it, and it reminds me so much of Mum. I remember she used to read it to me before I went to bed although I didn't understand it at the time._

Hermione paused, tapping her quill against her chin, seeing if the lie looked believable. Finally after a few minutes of pondering she decided it was fine, and signed her name.

She sealed the letter and started on another. Before she knew it, Hermione had finished her thank you notes, including one to the mysterious gift giver. Half her brain told her to place it in the other common rooms but the other half of her brain one that one quickly. Tucking it in the pages of her new journal she decided to keep it just in case she ever figured out who gave her the elegant gift.

With nothing more to do Hermione grabbed _Sense and Sensibility_ and flung herself on the couch, a throw curled around her. The fire crackled, almost as if it was happy she was sitting down and relaxing.

As she read, she imagined her mother's voice reading to her. It was like nothing she had ever imagined. So real.

Thankfully Hermione woke up in time for breakfast the next day. Since she decided to put on shoes this time, she went outside afterwards.

Taking deep breaths of the cold air, Hermione's eyes scanned the view. Her vision rested on Hagrid's hut. She hadn't been there since right after Halloween. She knew that she was requested not to go down that way but she missed talking to her half giant friend.

Being careful to watch where she stepped, Hermione knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to answer.

"Hermione!" the booming voice said, a bit surprised.

"Hi Hagrid," she said brightly.

"What'r you doin' here? Dumbledore said you…" but Hermione swiftly cut him off.

"What Dumbledore said were words of caution. He didn't forbid me to come here."

Hagrid looked like he was about to protest so Hermione reassured him.

"I _wanted_ to see you."

"Well alrigh'. Come inside." He stepped aside to let the fifth year in.

"I've got a pot o' tea boilin'. D'you want some?"

"Sure." Hermione said sitting down. Fang came bounding over, obviously glad to see her. Scratching his head lazily she watched as Hagrid scurried about the hut to get cups, sugar and saucers.

"How have classes been going?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. That there Malfoy has even been behaving."

She smiled inwardly.

"Really?" She asked, trying to sound surprised, but since Hagrid was so busy he didn't notice.

"Yeah. I yelled at him for something and he seem'd to straight'n up. We miss you Hermione."

"Thank you Hagrid. I've missed the class. Maybe I can convince Professor Dumbledore to let me come back."

Hagrid jumped up, knocking over the table in the process.

"You'll do no such thing." He growled, putting the table back.

Hermione sighed. It would be a lie to say she wasn't expecting this from him. Hagrid was more protective of Harry, Ron and herself then anyone wanted to let on. He seemed, although no one could figure out why, responsible for their well being.

Hermione didn't want this being cared for right now. Everyone made such a big deal about the 'incident' as they so politely liked to call it. And how did they even know what happened? Only five students knew, one of them not even attending Hogwarts anyway. She figured the teachers wouldn't tell so…who knew? It made Hermione frustrated. What else did the student body know about her that she didn't tell them?

After about an hour of sitting and drinking tea she politely left. As she shut the door behind her Hermione saw a large group of people walking up the stone walkway to the castle.

They were back.

Hermione made her way back to the common room, which an hour ago had been empty, now filled with people.

She smiled at the other students politely but they weren't the faces she was looking for.

There, in a corner where Harry and Ron, talking in hushed voice about something. Screwing up what Gryffindor courage she had, Hermione made her way over to them.

The voices stopped.

"Hey," she said quietly.

They looked up at her, and all Hermione wanted to do was run, but she was not someone to back down from a challenge.

"So, I heard you had prefect partners changed." She was trying to strike up a conversation.

"What were you doing? Listening in on my conversations?" Ron scowled.

"No," Hermione began slowly, "I was the person who asked Professor McGonagall to change partners."

"Why?" Harry asked, his green eyes raised in a barely discernible happiness.

"You two mean more to me than being a prefect."

"You should have thought of that before you kissed Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"I guess I'll see you around," Hermione said, a bit hurt.

She turned to leave but Harry stopped her with a gentle grab of her wrist.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good break?"

She smiled. At least someone was turning around. "Pretty good. Thanks for the quill. I love it." Turning to Ron she added, "And thank you for the chocolates Ron."

"You're welcome Hermione." Harry said, looking down at his papers.

Hermione nodded, understanding he thought it was time for her to leave. She wanted to continuing talking with the two of them but she knew it would do more harm than good.

Unfortunately the first class of the day after break was Potions for Draco.

They were working on the ending preparations on their ingredients for the truth serum. Over break Draco had done research on truth potions and although he felt confident in his Potion-making abilities he was tired and cranky.

_"Always have a clear mind when you start a potion Draco," _Snape had told him one day.

Of course if Draco used that excuse for not starting his potion he would probably get a detention. In the past couple of weeks Professor Snape had ignored Draco. It was like he knew the exact reason that Draco avoided eye contact with the Potions Master.

Glancing over he saw Hermione slicing something diligently. Sighing, Draco finished cutting his own roots, dumping them into the container. He had finished his prep for the potion, so Draco lit a fire under his cauldron.

Professor Snape was coming around, scorning the Gryffindors, praising the Slytherins unnecessarily. As he passed by Draco's table he said something in a softer than normal voice. Something to the tune of, "You would do well to keep your place Draco."

Draco raised his eyes, forgetting all the rules of Legilimency, matching Snape's get coal stare with his own steely grey one.

"Meet me after class," he whispered, after there was a loud clang, signaling someone dropped their knife.

"No sir," Draco said sharply, breaking the eye contact between the godfather and godson.

"I'll deal with you later," Professor Snape hissed.

"I'm sure you will Professor," Draco mocked, knowing that if he got a detention, Severus would want to talk about what he was getting from Draco's mind. And right now he was dangerously close to crossing that line.

Snape narrowed his eyes and Draco smirked. "Detention Mr. Malfoy."

_Well at least that is over_, Draco thought as he exited the dungeon later that day.

Hermione was walking back from a visit with Hagrid. She realized after that visit before the break ended that she missed his unbiased opinion on anything. Granted, he was a bit biased towards Gryffindors in general, but she felt like she could talk to him about most things.

It was dark, way past the curfew time of the Hogwarts students. Yet since Hermione had been a friend of Harry Potter's for five years, she knew how to sneak back successfully, besides the fact she had a prefect badge.

As she entered the castle she caught two people saying goodbye and she started to call them on it, when her heart almost literally stopped.

"Hey!" She called, her voice slightly echoing against the stone walls and floors.

The female was already halfway down the hall before the male turned.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…" she started, stuttering all along the way. "I went to see Hagrid."

"And you expected to get off for breaking curfew with just a wave of the hand?" He smirked.

"I…"

"It's amazing how that not only you are speechless, that you don't believe in abusing power and you are doing that exact thing."

"Draco, please," She pleaded.

His eyes were still laughing as he walked closer to her.

"So how has life been treating you Granger?"

"I had a horribly lonely break."

"Well that makes two of us."

Hermione's eyes widened, and her eyes flickered from his eyes to his arm and back.

"No, I was lucky this break. Mum decided to plan nonstop social functions to attend or plan."

"It's better than having to stay in the castle, all alone, knowing that you aren't suppose to be going out," she said bitterly.

Draco's gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he said, running his hand through her hair, letting her lean her head on it. "But I had to meet Pansy's new fiancé and shake hands with all these Pureblood self-righteous people."

They were closer than they should have been for enemies. Way too close for even friends.

"We…shouldn't be doing this. I swore I wouldn't…" she said breathlessly.

Hermione was fighting with all her might not to kiss him, but it just happened.

Breaking away Draco smiled, "Call it an 'I'm sorry' kiss," he said, untangling his hand from her hair.

Hermione just stood there breathless.

Blaise had been on his way to the kitchens, when he heard a familiar male voice. Draco was talking to someone. Leaning against the wall, Blaise Zabini peeked his head over the corner when he saw Granger and Draco talking. He watched, rolling his eyes at the small talk.

But then Hermione leaned on Draco's hand, which was entwined in her hair, and they were getting closer and closer.

Hermione kissed Draco. Blaise's eyes widened, as he watched for what seemed a lifetime.

_Those two have to breathe somehow!_ He thought comically as they finally broke apart. Draco whispered something and walked off.


	16. Heart Eaters

**Chapter 16- Metro sexual and Defying**

Harry heard a loud string of curses, waking him up. Opening one eye lazily he was greeted with the sight of a very red faced Ron. He was hopping on one foot, holding the other in his hand, his blue eyes wide. It was a very humorous site to Harry. Smiling he closed his eye and chuckled.

" You find this funny?" Ron asked, turning around to face Harry.

"Somewhat."

"Well I don't." Ron snapped. "Anyway you better get up if you want breakfast. It ends in half an hour."

Harry groaned, opening both eyes this time. Looking tiredly over at this clock he grabbed the nearest item and threw it at Ron.

"It's only five!"

Ron said nothing, grabbing his bag and walking down the stairs, being careful to avoid the launched projectile.

Harry couldn't get back to sleep after that so he ended up in the common room, where Ron, who looked oddly flustered, was quickly scribbling something.

He didn't even look up when Harry dropped down beside him on the couch.

"Got to finish this." Ron grunted.

Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to know why the red head hadn't gotten his homework done. Yawning he looked at his watch. Breakfast would start in a few minutes; if he walked slowly he could get there just as it was opening.

Out of the blue Ron looked up at Harry, his blue eyes confused.

"Do you think she likes him?"

Harry closed his eyes, putting his head in his pale hands.

"I don't know." He said uncertainly. "But I think we should give her another chance. She's our best friend." Harry was surprised the words were coming out his mouth.

Ron looked back down at his essay and mumbled something incoherent. But then he exploded in anger, jumping up from the sofa.

Harry sighed. _Did Hermione like Malfoy? Was the kiss really just a heat-of-the-moment thing?_ Harry questioned himself. It seemed there was no answer to his minds wandering.

Suddenly Ron looked furious. He jumped off the sofa. "Why would she like Malfoy? What good qualities does he have? None!" His face was red and he looked like he was debating whether or not to punch something. Probably Malfoy.

"Ron listen, we can't chose who…" But Harry was cut off quickly by Ron who now held a death glare.

"Don't you dare say love! Hermione cannot love.."

Harry sighed. "Actually Ron she can. It's her decision not ours."

Ron fell back on the couch, shaking his head tiredly. "We've known her for five years mate. I…I don't want her getting hurt." He finally admitted. Taking a deep breath the Weasley exhaled, and in Harry's opinion that breath let out all his fears.

"I know Ron. But think about who you're talking about. You are talking about the most level headed and smartest witch we know. She'd curse Malfoy in the next week if he hurt her. She won't get hurt."

_I won't let him._ Harry thought determinedly.

"You coming?" Ron asked, getting up from the sofa. The raven haired boy heard the familiar clunk of Ron's bag hitting his shoulder blade.

"Hold on a second." He said, opening his green eyes.

"Come on Harry! I'm starving!" Ron whined quietly.

"I'm coming!" Harry got up quickly, rolling his eyes at Ron's hunger "pains".

They walked together down to breakfast, talking about an assignment that was due today but neither had done until late, late, that night.

Sitting down at the long bench Ron noticed Hermione was already there, a letter propped up against her orange juice.

"Mail's already come? Who's the letter from Hermione?" Harry asked, grabbing a roll.

She colored a bit, closing the piece of parchment. "No, this was from yesterday. I just haven't gotten time to read it yet. It's from my dad." She finally responded once the letter was safely stowed in her robes.

"Anything interesting happening at home?" Ron asked, scooping a copious amount of food onto his plate.

"No nothing. He just wanted to thank me for the present I gave him."

Ron, satisfied with the reply shoved a large mouthful of food into his mouth. While he was eating he started to think. It wasn't something Ronald Weasley liked to do often, but today it seemed like the right thing to do.

_I'm losing my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it. _Ron thought, stopping his eating. _I've loved her forever and now that chance is gone. I guess I better accept what comes, but if he…if he hurts Hermione he won't be cursed into the next year – he'll be cursed into the next millennium.. _

"Alright that's it!" Ginny snapped to Hermione after dinner later that day.

'What?"

"You're grinning like an idiot. Tell me what is going on."

"I am?" Hermione asked, a bit dazed. Clearing her throat she sighed. "Alright I will, but you have to promise..."

"Not to tell? Hermione don't you know me better than that?"

Hermione smiled. "You are right. Come on, where to?"

"It's beautiful out. Let's go outside."

Hermione and Ginny went outside and after finding a bench in the sun they sat down.

"Alright, tell me."

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes and handed it to Ginny.

The red head's eyebrows were raised as she unstuck the sticky seal. "Is this from…"

"Read it." Hermione urged quietly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct it's light to the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to. _

_Can you try and meet me as soon as possible?I shall wait in our spot every night until you come._

_Draco_

Ginny sighed loudly. "He's so romantic."

Hermione laughed. "And now do you understand why I was smiling?"

Ginny laughed herself. "Yes, I do. Now what are you going to do?"

"Well I have prefect duty and some reading to do tonight but maybe tomorrow…"

The younger Gryffindor rolled her eyes dramatically. "Make him wait Hermione. Make him miss you more and write more of these…" She held up the letter, "romantic junk."

Hermione sat down, running her fingers through the grass around her. "So.." She paused a moment to squint at the sun, "You're okay with this?"

Ginny squatted down, letting her red hair fall in front of her. "Hermione you deserve to be happy. As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm perfectly okay with it."

"If only your brother thought like that."

Ginny laughed falling on her back, waiting for Hermione to do the same.

"Well my brother is thick. Really only Bill and Charlie were the only ones who weren't.."

Hermione chuckled. "Well now that I know that for certain…"

The two lay in the cold grass for awhile, just staring up at the clouds. "Ginny thank you." Hermione said, shivering slightly from the cold.

Ginny sat up abruptly. "Why?"

"For beliving my own choices and intentions are good."

The younger Gryffindor shook her head. "Hermione you have to stop thinking about what people think. – Espiecally my prat of a brother." She added.

"I know…but Ron has always been my friend, and now….and now because of love he's pushed me away and I don't like it."

"He'll come around Hermione. Give him time."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well then he never deserved your friendship in the first place."

Draco knew he would have to have a cool temper when he had detention with Professor Snape. So before he entered the dungeon he leaned against the stone wall, taking deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. There were many things he didn't want being pried from his mind. It wasn't just things about Hermione. There were other things he wouldn't want to tell anyone.

Checking his watch one last time, Draco entered the classroom where Snape was grading papers. Looking around Draco realized just how large and spacious the room looked without the thirty cauldrons and students scurrying about, trying to get ingredients and their potion done.

"I'm here for my detention Professor." He announced calmly. Professor Snape looked up, surprised a bit that Draco was there, and the formality he used. The surprising look was soon masked and the cold stare of Severus Snape was back. Draco always wondered if he was born with a stare and scowl like that. Professor Snape seemed to perfect to an art form. It was very unpleasant to be under the scrutiny of that gaze but somehow it was kinder for the Slytherins. _Lucky us._ Draco thought bitterly.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Pull up a chair." Snape said, looking back down at his papers, making a few more red check marks. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the papers were divided into classes, and then houses. Slytherin on top of course, but from what Draco could see, he saw a very low grade on a Gryffindor paper. Did they deserve it?

Draco had no intention of sitting so he did nothing of the sort. Instead he quietly clasped his hands in front of him. "Sir, I was under the impression this was a work detention. I'd like to…" However he was cut off by Snape.

"Stop it Draco!" He snapped. "You know why you're here. Now _sit._" The older man ordered, moving a chair silently in front of his desk.

Draco sat down reluctantly. "What is it Sir?" Draco looked his godfather in the eye and was confronted by a small smirk.

It was the small smirk that made Draco the most angry. It was not the fact that he was about to have a conversation with his godfather about something he considered highly private and classified.

"I thought you were more intelligent than that Draco." He sneered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have no idea what you are referring to."

Snape sighed. "Draco I want to know what is going on. You avoid my eye contact completely and you seem to be associating with Gryffindors more. Have you lost your dream of being a spy for the Order?"

Draco frowned, looking down briefly. "Granger is my prefect partner and I value my badge more then to ask to change. As for my dream of being a spy I just want to pass the yes. The future comes later."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"The one about what is going on."

"I've been trying hard to keep up in my classes with the extra duties. I've done my homework to your satisfaction have I not?"

Snape stood up, growling. "You miss the point Draco! You are my godson. I care about what happens to you."

Draco snorted. This was turning into a fluffy match of nothingness in Draco's mind. "You care for nothing and no one." He got up and began to stroll around the room. "Of course you did care for someone once, but she cared nothing for you. Maybe that's why you're a bitter, but I think you are just a sardonic man on your own." He turned to see a glaring Snape.

"Nothing matters to you. You have one agenda and don't care about anything else." He continued. Draco raised his eyes to meet Snape's cold coal gaze.

"You've practiced your Occlumency." His statement was blunt and Draco had to smirk.

"Yes sir. Well done my 'padawon learner' " He quipped.

Severus Snape raised his eyebrows. "A padawon learner?"

"From the Muggle movie, _Star Wars_. A little green creature called Yoda says it. You should see it."

"How would you know about Muggle movies?"

"Research and reading." Draco hid smoothly. He knew Snape couldn't tell if he was lying solely on reading his mind. So he would have to figure it out with his own deductive reasoning.

"Why have you practiced your Occlumency?" Draco gave a real smile at this question.

"We all have our secrets."

There was a brief silence before Draco asked a question that he knew would get him kicked out – his plan exactly.

"Sir is the reason you hate Potter so much because you knew Evens was perfect for you and he's the result of your failure?"

Draco had done many bad things before. It was normal to find him in detention despite the fact he was a bright student. Yet this was like nothing Draco had ever done. And it felt better than anything. Draco was, in a way, defying everything he knew. It started with standing up to his Father. Then came Hermione. His sweet Hermione. Of course now because of her he was asking questions that hurt his godfather, making him remember painful memories in his past. Well he couldn't directly place the blame on Hermione –that was unfair. Defying had never felt so good, and so real before to Draco.

"How did you…" But Draco didn't let him finish his murmurings.

"We all have our secrets Professor. Some just hide them better than others, and are less foolish." During his little speech Draco had made his way to the door. Putting one hand on the inside of the frame he turned back to the silent, somewhat sulking professor of potions and Draco's godfather.

"Night Professor."


	17. Promises

Chapter 17 – Promises

_I don't know where we stand anymore_

Draco stood outside on the cold dewy grass waiting for Hermione. It was probably past midnight and the clouds looked threatening for rain. A cold gale blew his hair in his eyes, producing stinging tears. Brushing his hair back in place quickly, he reburied his hands deep inside his robes.

If he hadn't made a promise to himself and Hermione, he would be inside the Slytherin common room by the fire, soaking up its warmth. Draco found it always amazing, how, despite the fact the common room was in the dungeons, they were frequently the perfect temperature. In the summer, it was pleasantly cool and in the winter, it was warm enough for everybody. Except for those who had weird body, temperatures but those people were just odd people in Draco's opinion.

He looked up at the gathering clouds, looking for a glimpse of moonlight. He was disappointed to find none. While he was looking, Draco wondered if Hermione would appear tonight. He had been waiting outside each night for almost a week. Draco felt like he was being rejected. Maybe she didn't feel the same. Yet he watched her face from afar, as she opened his notes. Her face lit up and she smiled the whole rest of the day.

_You've got one foot in my life  
And the other's out the door_

Even in Potions where Hermione normally had undivided attention to her Potion, or so Draco thought. Often during the joint periods, Draco felt eyes upon him. Turning he'd see Hermione smile.

It was because of love that Draco was out in the cold waiting for a girl that was playing hard-to-get.

_Is it really love though?_ Draco asked himself. He knew that he really liked Hermione and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. That's why he was almost dying in impatience.

When Draco sent the first note, he had just wanted to see her. Yet as each night passed Draco thought of more things, he wanted to tell Hermione. It had gotten to be such a list that Draco wrote it down just to clear his mind. The beginning of the list was serious, sentimental things but by Wednesday, he had run out of questions and thoughts, and started writing little unimportant things that had happened during the day and questions about her.

Looking back at the castle he saw the door open, spilling light onto the grounds.

_And I can't believe this is happening to me_

She was coming.

_Three Days Earlier_

Hermione jumped up from her bed, smiling. She ignored the complaints of her roommates and ran over to the window. Despite the fact there were thick curtains over the window, light peaked under it, pushing narrow beams on the stone floor.

As she pushed the curtain aside, Hermione was greeted with a glaring amount of sunshine.

"Close that curtain." Parvati and Lavender grumbled. Yet Hermione was in awe of the outside so much she barely noticed their grumbling. Although having spent five years in the same room with Parvati and Lavender she knew to obey them when it came to morning routines. So she pulled the curtain behind her, letting the thick velvet engulf her.

_Deep inside I've wanted to believe  
That somehow, maybe someday  
There'd be some one there for me_

Outside a large amount of snow had been deposited and with the sun glittering madly on the covered trees and brushes it was not only magical, it was blinding.

Looking down at the outside window sill Hermione saw on the snow, large owl prints and a single flower with a note attached.

Hermione, trying to be discreet, opened the window and grabbed the daisy. Not wanting the floor to get even colder Hermione closed the window and turned away from the bright view.

If it was even possible as she opened the note her smile grew even wider.

_Same time tonight. Same place_

_DM_

Grabbing her clothes, she quickly changed. Tucking the daisy in her hair, she sat down in the common room waiting for Harry, Ron or Ginny.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron came tumbling down, looking a bit disheveled.

"Sleep through your alarm?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yes." Ron said quietly, looking down.

"Well come on. I need to talk to Dumbledore before classes start today."

"What for?" Harry asked, trying to straighten his hair with his fingers. Unfortunately, it just stayed exactly the way it was. He nodded at all of them, and they began to walk down to the Great Hall.

_I don't want to wake up to reality  
Of you not being here with me_

"I've been doing some research…"

"If you went to Dumbledore every time you did research you wouldn't leave his office." Ron commented.

"This time I want to get it published. I want the world to know what that spell is all about."

Harry and Ron looked bewildered, not knowing what she was talking about. "The Detrimentum curse." She finally added and both of their mouths popped into a little 'O' formation.

"So what have you learned?" Harry asked, walking past the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione looked around quickly, realizing they had walked down the whole way without her noticing.

"Besides what happened to me, I learned the root of the spell, who invented it, and much other seemingly useless information."

Ron sat down, but Harry and Hermione stayed standing. Ron looked up, his eyes questioning. "So what do you want to do with it?"

"I'm going to try and have Dumbledore submit it for a pamphlet for the Ministry."

_There's so many possibilities  
That we let slip away_

Harry shook his head annoyed. "That won't work Hermione. You know how tight a rein Umbridge has on this school and the Ministry."

"I have to try Harry. The war is coming and I can't let anyone else be hurt like I was because of a little issue of who's right."

"Come on guys. You need to eat breakfast no matter what the decision is." Ron said, sounding somewhat smart for a moment.

Hermione sat down and ate quickly. She nodded a good bye to Ron and Harry and raced to Dumbledore's office. She was already running late and if Dumbledore was in anything like of his philosophical moods, it would take a while.

Pulling the papers from her bag, she stopped about fifty feet from the gargoyle. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't keep her mind calm. She paced back and forth, going over what she was going to say many times until she realized for the millionth time that she was doing something good. Dumbledore wasn't going to kill her for wanting to inform the public.

She named every singly wizarding candy she could think of, and then started on Muggle candies.

"Three Musketeers."

"Bounty."

"Spree."

"Um…Ritter Sport."

"Mars?" She asked, somewhat frustrated.

The gargoyle sprung to life and she stepped on the first revolving stair up to his office.

Hermione raised her hand and knocked three times before a quiet voice came from the silence, "Enter." It said.

_And if you're heart could speak  
What would it say?_

Hermione pushed open the door and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk that was covered with papers. He was holding a particularly lengthy scroll; his glasses perched at the end of his crooked nose.

"What can I do for you Ms. Granger?"

Hermione started walking towards his desk when the parchment slipped from her hands. Bending down she quickly gathered them back up and straightened up, her face flushed.

"Sit." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the cozy chair in front of his desk. Hermione did so.

"Sir I wanted to run something by you."

"What would that be Miss Granger?"

"I have been researching a lot lately…on the Detrimentum curse."

Dumbledore looked down at her through his glasses, his hands folded on top of his desk.

"While I agree completely in research and the pursuit of knowledge might I inquire why you chose this topic?"

"I chose this topic because….I wanted to know everything I could. I wanted to know why it left me like this." Hermione suddenly realized what she had just said and with rapid speed started babbling. "Sir I believe that in this upcoming war there will be many curses flying about that we don't know about. I think the Ministry would be well ahead to have information about these curses and know what the effects of them are. If not to create a counter curse, but to find a way for the Healers to fix the damages done." She finished quickly.

Dumbledore smiled, looking down at his fingers. "I assume you were just referring to the emotional side effects of the Detrimentum curse?"

"Yes sir. I believe nothing should keep someone from learning."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed, but the Headmaster was not finished. "But in your research did you come across something called PTSD?"

She blinked slowly. "Yes I did find something about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Then you know what you might be experiencing is the Muggle condition rather than from the effects of the curse."

Hermione smiled softly and looked at her pieces of parchment. Shuffling through them quietly she pulled out the piece she wanted. Handing it to Dumbledore she continued explaining. "I don't believe so Professor. The symptoms for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder involve something triggering an attack. It could have nothing to do with your attack. The effects of the Detrimentum curse always, you have a reaction to whatever happened previously. – a few minutes before the curse was placed."

"You have done your research."

"I never want to come unprepared for any question Sir."

"But I have another question." He looked at Hermione and continued. "I understand Mr. Malfoy called your name before the attack and yet this is not your trigger."

_You're scared to say you love me, I'm Scared_

"No sir. I heard a twig snap right beforehand. That is my trigger."

"Now you must have not come here to have intelligent debate about your research. So again I ask you what are you here for?"

"Professor I want to publish my research. Maybe a ministry pamphlet, the Daily Prophet, or Witch Weekly. Maybe Saint Mungo's would have some use for it." She was about to continue when Professor Dumbledore stopped her with his hand. His blue eyes scanned hers and he sighed.

"I assume you understand how difficult this would be to get published." He said gesturing to her stack of papers.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this then Ms. Granger? You could get some nasty reactions from the Wizarding community."

"I am fully ready to suffer any consequences that may come with my actions."

_Will you always stay  
You don't have to run away_

"I also wonder if the only reason you are doing this is to avenge your attacker."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. How could Dumbledore think such a thing? "No sir. I want to seriously inform the public about the effects of this curse." Hermione said, somewhat hotly.

"Well spoken." The Headmaster paused, letting his blue x-ray eyes roam around the room. "So are you prepared for what awaits you?"

Hermione seems shocked at Dumbledore's question .Her brown eyes were bright as she tried to find her tongue and words again. "No sir. But I am ready to try."

"Very well Ms. Granger. I will present this information to the healers at Saint Mungos."

Hermione stood up, nodding her head softly. "Sir I know how much a risk this is for you too. You may submit it anonymously if you wish."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Never shy away from an issue or problem. Good day Ms. Granger."

Hermione exited Dumbledore's office with a small glimmer of hope inside. She entered her Transfiguration class twenty minutes late. Professor McGonagall was livid until Hermione reassured her. Still she was told, quite snappily, to sit down.

_I'm scared, you're scared to say you love me_

_I'm scared your scared I'm scared_

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I need to speak with the Headmaster."

"Please see me after class Miss Granger." The professor said curtly.

Hermione nodded and got out her parchment when Harry tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Here…" He said, handing her a small scroll. "I copied the notes for you."

"Thanks." She whispered, taking the scroll gratefully.

After more notes and a little demonstration, the bell rang. Ron and Harry stayed while Hermione packed up slowly.

"I appreciate your candor Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley but you may wait outside for Miss Granger."

Harry and Ron nodded glumly and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

"Oh…" Hermione said surprised, amazed at the kindness. "I'm fine Professor. I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore about publishing my research on the Detrimentum curse."

"Do you think that wise?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione sighed, trying hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She began to pace as she answered. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"The Headmaster never publicly announced your attack. People would want to know how you know of this curse."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heel. "What?"

"Yes, only the two Weasley's, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Poppie, Dumbledore and I know about this incident."

"And the attacker." Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, well that person as well. But do you not see Miss Granger. You cannot cause a storm right now. The Order is trying to do too much good for you to ruin this with some research."

_I wish I could believe in what I feel  
I've been fooled so many times before_

Hermione's eyes flashed. "With all due respect Professor I know what I am doing. I appreciate the sincerity but I do not think this is your concern." She said icily. "I will publish this research. The world needs to know."

"And if the world wants to know why you know of this?"

"I shall tell them I learned of it in a book. No one would doubt me there."

"Alright then Miss Granger. You are taking your life into your own hands I see."

"Yes ma'am – I am. And I intend to do with it as I please." Her voice was sharp, cutting a path for which she was to tread.

"Miss Granger may I say one thing before you go?"

"Yes Professor."

"I see the courage and bravery of a million Godric's in you. But every Gryffindor is foolish at one point. Don't let your bravery cloud your judgment."

"I won't Professor."

"Very well. Have a good day."

Hermione left the room, only to accidentally hit Ron and Harry with the door.

"What happened?" Harry whispered.

"She wanted to express her concern." Hermione said, putting air quotes around the word concern.

Ron laughed quietly, but Harry's eyes were serious as they started to walk.

"Hermione do…"

"Shut up Harry! I know what I'm doing."

Harry sighed, and Ron shrugged. "Hey mate why don't we go and get some lunch." Ron suggested, thinking it was best to get away from the emotional female of a friend that they had.

The two left and Hermione started to make her way down to the kitchens when she heard a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Hello Princess." He purred.

Hermione turned and saw herself standing face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"To finish what I started."

_  
I don't know what is real  
Maybe I'm just fooling myself_

He took a step forward and Hermione took a step back. Without realizing it, she was trapped against the wall.

Blaise moved closer, grabbing her arms, and pinning them to the wall. "Was I not good enough for you Mudblood?" He asked, kissing her roughly.

But Hermione was stronger than she looked. Thrusting her knee up she hit him in a crucial spot and began to run.

Hermione looked out at the grounds, and smiled. Darkness had fallen. Being careful not to arise suspicion, she left the Gryffindor common room, and practically ran to the Entrance Hall. When she was there, she opened the door, watching as the light flooded the stone walkway and the grounds.

She was going to meet Draco.

_I've been running out of reasons to let go_

Hermione approached Draco, a small smile on her face. As she stopped walking, he slipped his hand into Hermione's. Her hand was small and warm. The hands seemed to fit together perfectly.

"You came." His voice quiet.

"Ginny told me to make you wait." Hermione laughed softly. Suddenly she stopped laughing, her eyes traveling from their clasped hands to Draco's mercury grey eyes.

"What? Never had a guy hold your hand Hermione?" Draco teased.

"Who said I was surprised? I just didn't expect you to hold my hand."

They walked quietly, holding each other's hand as they strolled. When they reached, the Black Lake Draco stopped, sitting down. Hermione quickly followed suit, leaning tiredly on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Will you…will you…will you go to Hogsmede with me?" Draco finally managed to say.

_Tried opening up my feelings  
But your door is always closed  
And I find myself dreaming my life away_

Her head turned, and chocolate eyes seemed to be deep in thought.

"Draco we need to talk this out. I don't want you to make promises you can't keep."

His eyes were serious as he looked at her.

"You know I can't promise you forever."

She was silent for a moment and when she spoke, Hermione was calm and smiling.

"I don't want forever. I want now."

"This isn't going to be easy." Draco forewarned.

"I never said it would be. I'm strong Draco. I can fight whatever they give me, and together we can do anything."

Draco sighed heavily. And when he spoke, his voice was shaky. "I can't bear to lose you. I lost you once and I couldn't do it again. You mean more to me than anything and I know exactly what Lucius can do. That was just Blaise. Lucius is ten times worse. I can't protect you Hermione. I want to with all of my life, and I want you to be happy, and I want…" Draco's voice broke. "I want to give you the world, but all I can give you is this broken person and no protection from the world."

Hermione lowered her head, her chin quivering.

"I can't live without you." He finally said, pulling her close.

"I can't either." Hermione said.

Draco titled her tear stained face towards his and kissed her. "I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione's brain froze and then she did the only thing she knew how now. She kissed him back. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

And all around them, the lightening bugs and the sounds of gentle nightfall surrounded them.

_You don't have to worry  
Cause I'm running out of reason to say no_

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the wait. School is getting immensely hectic with finals coming up at the end of this month. I've got a plan for the rest of the fiction so that should make it go quicker.**

**The song here was **_**I'm Scared**_** by Hoku. **

**Leave any comments, questions, suggestions or other random thoughts below.**

_**Much love,**_

_**Anja/Annieca**_


	18. Mojito Notes

Chapter 19-

She was supposed to be learning about some poisonous plant in Herbology. Of course,Hermione was supposed to be doing a lot of things at the present time. Instead, she was daydreaming - of what, no one could exactly pinpoint. Maybe she was deep in thought about the upcoming exams. Or maybe it was something else. Something less – Hermione-ish.

Hermione saw something fly towards her and she caught the crinkled scrap of paper.

_Daydreaming again Mia?_

_Of course not. And what's with the nickname?_ She threw back the parchment, amazed at how no one noticed it flying through the air. Apparently they were all too absorbed into the lecture.

_Yes you are. About anything interesting? You're blushing. As for the nickname I was too lazy to write Hermione._

_I was not blushing!_ She scribbled furiously. _And good. I don't like that name anyway._

Draco moved carefully and discreetly so he was directly across from Hermione.

_Alright. You win…this time. Now where would you like to go this Saturday?_

He pushed the note towards her. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this and instead they should be paying attention to Professor Sprout – but who listened to her anyway?

_Somewhere where we can talk and drink._

_Ah, my girl's a bit of a drinker is she?_

Hermione giggled, causing a few people to look at her oddly before refocusing their attention on Professor Sprout.

_You know I love my Firewhiskey. How about that place past Pudifoots?_

_That's Hermione Granger – prefect all right. I know the bartender there. Serves the best mint mojitos you will ever try. But if you aren't up to the alcohol…_

Hermione huffed, smiling. _I can hold my whiskey just like any other girl._

Draco laughed and students looked at him as Professor Sprout stopped talking.

"Do you find this topic amusing Mr. Malfoy?" Sprout asked, a knowing smirk crossing her thin lips.

"Very much so, ma'am. I'm sorry. Please continue."

The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked confused as the lecture continued.

_That was close. And I think she knows,_ Hermione wrote quickly on a second sheet of parchment.

_First off, a mojito isn't made of whiskey. It's clear rum, mint, and lime. Although their tequila there is awesome too. Secondly yes I think all the teachers know._

_What are you? Some alcohol expert? And no tequila. I know how that goes and…and what about our classmates? They have to figure it out sometime._

_Yes and what? You think I'll seduce you with tequila and salt? You know my intentions are purer than that. Despite what everyone says about me. I should just make out with you. Prove to those thicker than Weasley we are going out. _

_Draco…Malfoy! As much as I would love to kiss you right now let's wait. And as for tequila, let's just say I almost was conceived because of the alcohol-salt-lime ritual. But I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything._ Hermione's eyebrows were raised as she read his reply over once more. As she chuckled quietly to herself Hermione passed him the paper.

_It's Atra. My middle name. Well I'm glad you trust me Hermione. But know I would never put you in a position to choose between your morals and me. Tequila is sounding less and less appealing you know. Lastly Hermione know this: Our classmates will eventually find out and we'll take each day as it comes. That's all we can ask for._

Hermione lowered her eyes for a moment before answering.

_Atra as in dark or evil?_

_Yes; I'm serpent evil bad faith._

_All right you know we should be paying attention to Professor Sprout._

_Of course. Same thing in Potions?_

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Snape," she mouthed. Draco nodded glumly and with one last glance at Hermione he turned his attention to the topic at hand.

_Meet me behind the tall poisonous snapdragon,_ Draco scribbled, pushing the note towards her.

You're supposed to hate me… 

_It will be quick – I promise._

_Okay._

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone filed out except for Draco and Hermione. Professor Sprout was nowhere in the vicinity so as soon as they were hidden by the plants, Draco kissed Hermione.

"Draco," she murmured.

"Hmm?" Draco asked.

"We can't be doing this in public sight. Too many people would find out."

"Shut up Hermione and let me kiss you."

Hermione grinned and shut her mouth before her complaints were smothered by Draco's mouth.

Hermione broke off the kiss hastily. "We can't be late for Potions."

"Especially since…"

"Since what?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Since he figured it out," Draco said, grabbing her hand. "Now can we please run?" But before he could finish Hermione started running, pulling Draco along.

As soon as they entered the castle they broke the contact and ran one ahead of each other, entering the dungeons with a minute to spare.

They had a rather uneventful Potions class despite the glares Snape sent Draco and Hermione.

Before Hermione was ready for it, Saturday came. She woke up early and dragged Ginny out of the warm bed.

"Whaddaya want?" Ginny grumbled.

"I need help!" Hermione practically yelped.

"Are you dying? Are you bleeding from a potentially life-threatening area?"

"No…"

"Good. Then I'm going back to sleep."

"But I need help dressing for my date with…"

Ginny's eyes flew open and suddenly she seemed to perk up. "You have a date with Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Yes. _Now_ do you see my predicament?"

"Fine. But you owe me," Ginny said, going to the communal closest at the end of the floor. Grabbing a pair of jeans she threw them at Hermione. "Put those on while I look for a hat and sweater."

"Hat?"

"Yes, you can't very well go parading around Hogsmede as yourself with him."

"Alright."

Hermione pulled on the jeans just as Ginny grabbed a cami and a soft blue sweater with a deep v-neck.

"There. You need any more help?"

"Nope. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I'm going back to bed," Ginny grumbled as Hermione grabbed her coat and the hat and decided to sit in the common room.

When she got down to the cozy room she grabbed the nearest book to keep her brain occupied until it was time to leave.

But reading was nearly impossible. Her mind was jumping all around and she ended up going down to the Entrance Hall early.

They met right outside the gate of Hogwarts. Hermione pulled her hair up and tucked it into a grey felt bucket hat.

"You shouldn't have to hide your hair. I love running my hands through it," Draco said quietly, slipping his hand into hers.

"I know I shouldn't, but it's better for everyone," Hermione said, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes as the wind blew gently. She leaned into Draco and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her.

"There's a shop I need to stop in before we go to the pub. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Draco smiled. "Alright then. We're here," he said, stopping in front of Junta's Antiks and Treasures. Hermione nodded quietly, amazed at how quickly they had gotten to the strip of shops.

Hermione stood outside the shop, leaning against the stone wall. Beside her she heard an extremely cheerful "Hi", causing her to turn.

It was a sixth or seventh year male. Realizing she didn't have her prefect badge on and her hair was up the person didn't recognize her. "Hello," she finally answered.

"Nice weather isn't it?"

Hermione was about to answer when Draco exited the door, holding a small blue bag. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," the guy said glumly.

Draco smirked as they walked away. They entered the pub realizing there was no one else there. "It's more of a night place," Draco explained.

A tall man entered through a side door drying his hands on his apron. "Draco!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey Josh."

The man named Josh smiled and walked over to Hermione who had removed her hat and was handing up her coat.

"And who is this foxy lady?"

"This is…" But before Draco could introduce her she had offered a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Josh Bartlett," he said warmly.

"As I was saying, this is my girlfriend Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Now what can I do for you?"

"Hermione is a virgin in the ways of Muggle alcohol."

"Draco said you make the best Mint Mojitos."

"That I do. Sit at the bar and you can watch."

Hermione nodded, taking a seat eagerly. She watched in fascination as the mint, limejuice, and clear rum combined to make a sweet smelling drink.

Draco laughed at her wide eyes. Grabbing the two tumblers he moved her to a booth in the corner.

Hermione slid in next to him, her hands resting softly on the table.

"Drink," Draco ordered gently, lifting his glass.

Hermione took a sip and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Like it?"

Hermione took another big sip. "It's smooth." Licking her lips she smiled.

"I thought you might like it," Draco said, taking a sip of his own.

Hermione was about to say something when she finally noticed the pub in which they were sitting. It wasn't a typical wooden English pub. The walls were painted a deep midnight blue and the ceiling was sparkling with some sort of glitter enchantment. The booths were a bright and cheery yellow. Toward the back of the room was a dance floor and a small old-fashioned radio.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, laughing, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" She started and then lowered her shoulders tiredly. "What was the question?"

"I said that I thought you might like it."

"How did you come upon that conclusion?"

"Well I've seen you eat the mint crème pies."

"And you assumed that I would like mint, lime and rum combined?" Hermione waggled her finger in mock scolding. "You know what they say about assuming."

"Yes but…" Draco stopped, pulling two velvet bags out of his pocket.

"Open it," he said, handing her a bag.

Undoing the drawstring ties, Hermione tipped it over and a small silver ring fell into her hand.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. She turned it over in her hand, looking at it as Draco explained.

"It has yours and my birthstone on it. And on the inside it says DM & HG. But the saying on the top, _Semper Fidelis,_ which is Latin for…"

"Always faithful," Hermione said, awestruck.

"Stand up," he said quickly to Hermione. She did so and he scooted out, getting down on his knee.

"Are you…" she started, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Hermione I would like to present you with this promise ring. I promise you that I will remain always faithful to you until death separates us. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and I want to spend as long as my life is with you." He took her hand that was holding the ring. Taking it carefully from her he slipped the ring on her right ring finger.

He stood up, and gently kissed her.

They both sat down and both closed their eyes, leaning into each other. "I'm so happy you came," Draco whispered in her ear, making her giggle at the feel of breath on her ear.

"Me too."

They sat there, curled into each other for what seemed like hours. They opened their eyes eventually and finished their drinks.

Josh coughed softly causing the two to jump. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but you should start heading back if you wanted to be back by two like you normally do, Draco."

"Oh right."

They both left the pub, giving their best wishes to Josh, and they were about halfway down the street when Hermione pulled Draco into a small alleyway.

"What are you.." but Draco didn't get to finish his sentence. His sentence was smothered by a very passionate kiss by Hermione. For the first time in their relationship they started to French kiss.

"I love you," Hermione said after a few moments, running her fingers through his short blond locks.

Draco smiled. "I love you too." His lips found her neck and she tilted her head back, ignoring the fact her hat was dangerously close to falling off. Hermione giggled, causing her hat to finally fall off. Her fingers found his hair again and she ran it through them again and again as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Oy! Malfoy! What are you doing?" A voice called out angrily.

Draco stopped and turned to face a very red-faced Ron and Harry.

_**Beta's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I know we all agree that this story ROCKS but you know what also rocks? COMMENTS D Let annieca how much you like her story and don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism - it makes is both better at our jobs! Thanks! Much love, Niki (the beta)**_


	19. Don't Matter

"_Oy Malfoy! What are you doing?"_

Draco turned and saw the very angry and red faced Ron and Harry. "I'm kissing my girlfriend," he said simply, casting a glance at Hermione who was flushed as she picked up her hat, pushing her hair back into it.

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe_

For a moment Draco thought Ron wasn't going to do anything, but then he lunged angrily at him, his fist raised, his blue eyes flashing with anger. Draco could tell he was furious. This wasn't like "losing a Quidditch game" mad, or even, "Snape taking off a million points from Gryffindor" mad. This was pure, undiluted anger. No one wanted to see him like this.

Ron swung angrily at Draco, not really minding where his fist went as long as it made contact with Draco's body – preferably his face. Draco caught his fist easily and let it go, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Harry seemed to be contemplating what do to when Ron sent a look at him that spoke volumes. _Get over here!_ his eyes seemed to hiss. Harry walked over quickly, his mind full of confusion. He didn't mind that Draco and Hermione were going out anymore. The thing that bothered him the most was that Draco had been publicly making out with Hermione. That was what was bothering him.

Ron kept swinging punches and eventually one hit Draco causing him to stumble backwards. "There! You…you - " He seemed incapable of regular speech and it was somewhat humorous to watch.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

Hermione saw Ron's fist make contact with Draco's face and she had to keep herself from screaming. A stupid fight over a girl. That was all this was. And yet this was nothing like the teenage novels Hermione used to read. There was magic involved, and someone could be seriously hurt.

Once Ron made contact the first time, it seemed his luck had suddenly appeared and each punch hit exactly where it was supposed to. Looking at Draco, Hermione saw his left eye was already swollen and was fast turning into a big bruise.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. Her face was upset, her brown eyes wide and confused. She didn't know what emotion to feel. It was odd, because she was normally the level-headed one and was clear with her emotions. Today it was the exact opposite.

Amazingly enough Ron stopped, and Harry took a step back. Helping Draco to his feet she stood in-between her best friend and the boy she cared so much for. "Look at you Ron! Here I am, thinking you are my best friend, and instead you are acting nothing like it!"

"But Hermione," Ron exclaimed, frustrated, "he's our enemy!"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head tiredly. "He's _your_ enemy. Draco is the person _I _choose to love."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Then…then…then choose someone else to love!" he sputtered.

It was Draco that spoke this time, clearer than ever. "You can't chose who you love, Weasley."

Harry stepped up to Draco angrily. "Yes you can," he said in a threateningly low voice. "You can always deny yourself love with another person."

Ron looked confusedly at Harry. What in the bloody hell was his mate talking about?

Draco looked furiously at Harry and then at Ron. "No. You can't. Anyone who says they can is an idiot."

Harry's face turned an even brighter shade of red, and lunged towards Draco.

Hermione was almost ready to cry. She felt like her whole world had gone to hell in a hand basket. Where were her _real _friends? The ones who loved her for anything she did? Oh, Hermione missed those days.

The fight hadn't been going on very long and it hurt Hermione to see herself so broken up over it. Looking at Draco she sighed. How did it come to this?

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

She walked over to Draco and she just stood next to him. Draco didn't notice her for a moment.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing she was there. Draco turned and immediately the hate left his grey eyes and he looked concerned.

"Draco…" She said softly, trying not to cry. "Please – can't we please get along?"

"Hermione…" Draco tried to explain but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, and it was obvious.

"No," Hermione said softly, but firmly. "I'm not going to talk to the three of you until you work it out." She tossed her head stubbornly and scooted down to a sitting position on the wall beside them.

"Hermione!" they called desperately but Hermione shook her head. "No."

When they finally realized she wasn't going to move from her position on the wall they started to talk. Draco took a deep breath and after looking quickly at the gathering grey clouds he spoke. "What bothers you specifically about Hermione and I dating?" He glanced back at Hermione to see if she approved. A nod of her head told him that she thought he was on the right track.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "What…what bothers me?" he spluttered. "It's the fact of who you are! You are a Malfoy…a pureblood Muggle-born hater," he said finally, his voice full of rage.

Draco stiffened but knowing that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere he started to speak. "Do not judge by the sins of forefathers," he said dangerously.

"But look at how you treated Hermione before this year! You treated her like dirt!" Harry chimed in, aiding to Ron's defense.

"A façade," Draco said simply.

"A what?"

"A façade. I was told to play a part, and on penalty of…well I was suppose to follow my father's order."

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

Both the Gryffindor boys bristled. Something wasn't right, and they didn't like his explanation. "You don't have to follow every one of your father's orders!" Ron said quickly.

A hollow, but angered look reached Draco's eyes. "You don't understand!" he yelled. "I am punished for every wrong move! I am risking everything right now just to be with Hermione. I am punished!" he yelled.

"Come off it Malfoy. Everyone gets punished."

Draco shook his head angrily. "You are lucky Weasley. You have parents that love you. Care for you. What's the worst punishment you get? A scolding and maybe a Howler?" He sounded disgusted.

Suddenly Hermione knew what he was going to do, and her eyes went wide. She watched as Draco pushed his sleeves up, and showed his scars.

"Do your parents do that Weasley? How about your godfather Potter?" He asked, pointing to his scarred arms.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Both of the boys' eyes widened. They were shocked at the fact that someone could do something like that. "What…?"

"Lucius punishes me with curses. It doesn't matter what curse. It's always painful and you cannot tell anyone. Don't you see why I don't want to be like my father? I don't want to turn into him. That is my whole life goal."

There was silence for a moment. Both Harry and Ron were trying to digest the information they had just received.

"How can we know that you aren't getting even for your father's actions by taking it out on innocent people?" Ron finally asked.

Something in Draco's mind clicked. Did they think he was going to hurt Hermione?

"If I retaliated by hurting other people I would be doing exactly what Lucius does."

"Yes but we haven't seen a change in how you act. Explain to us how you've changed," Harry challenged. He was actually thinking rationally and Draco smiled inwardly at his question.

"Do you think the Slytherins would accept me if I came up to them one day as anything else than what they have known for five years – some their whole lives?"

"So it's all about acceptance is it?" Ron shot back angrily.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

Draco sighed. Looking back once more at Hermione he saw a small smile on her face, but her head was turned away from him so he couldn't see her eyes and read the expression in them. "No. I don't expect you to understand. But just as many spies are there in the real world are there in Slytherin. Someone would rat out that I've changed and I'm seeing a non-pureblood." He looked up before continuing. "Hell, Blaise has probably already told my father, although we've done well to hide this."

From the corner of Draco's eye he saw Hermione's head shoot up. She was afraid.

"People can change." Harry pointed out.

"Think it through Potter. If I came up to you and started acting like a caring, compassionate person – like a Ravenclaw per say – do you think anyone would believe me?"

"I would think you were mad or trying to win a bet," Harry admitted truthfully.

"Exactly. I hate being someone I am not but it is necessary to stay alive and keep Hermione safe."

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us gon' get better_

"How are you supposed to keep her safe if you can't even protect yourself?" Ron questioned.

That comment stung. Possibly more than Draco thought it would.

"I will lay down my life for her. If I was given the choice between my life and hers… I choose hers."

"But what do you gain from that?" The question was cruel and it seemed to reverberate around the alley unnaturally loud.

Draco laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair. "Not all Slytherins are as heartless as you think. I gain the knowledge that Hermione is safe. I also expect you, as best friends, to protect her to some degree."

Harry and Ron seemed astounded that Draco would suggest that they needed to take care of Hermione, but they quickly recovered.

"Is that all?" Draco asked tiredly. They should have already started back. Hogsmede was nearly empty.

"No! How do we know you won't hurt her Malfoy?" The question came from Ron and Draco wasn't surprised.

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

Carefully he lifted his fist into the air, letting the ring glitter in the patchy sunlight. "Because of this ring. Hermione and I both wear promise rings bearing our birthstones and the inscriptions _Semper Fieldus_ – Always Faithful. And I always keep my promises."

"A ring?" Ron asked incredulously. "You prove you won't hurt her by a ring?"

Hermione stood up, wanting to hear his explanation as well.

"There is a love that is like nothing else. I believe that the kind I have with Hermione is deeper, purer than just lust, or something superficial. C.S. Lewis, a Muggle author, once said there are four types of love: affection, romantic, friendship and unconditional. Yes, I have a romantic love for Hermione. You two have already figured that out, but it spurred off of friendship, and it is unconditional. I love her without limits. I want more for her than I want for myself. For the first time in my life I've never thought of someone else more. It would kill me to see her hurt." Reaching behind him, he beckoned for Hermione to come up beside him. She did so, and Draco's eyes rested on her face for a moment before continuing.

"Look at her," he commanded.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, confused at what Draco was getting at.

"She is a creation of heaven. Beautiful, talented, compassionate and perfect. What more could I ask in a girl?" he asked, holding Hermione's hand closely to his body.

"I'm not saying you could ask for a better person Malfoy…I'm just saying that we don't want her to get hurt."

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

"I respect you…" But before Draco could finish he was cut off by a surprised Ron.

"You respect us?"

"Yes. It might not seem like it, but I respect the amazing friendship you have with Hermione. Now may I finish?"

"Sure," Ron said gruffly.

"As I was saying – I love Hermione purely. I love her deeply. I don't ever want to see her hurt. If I personally hurt her, and you find out, I give you permission to kill me or curse me so bitterly that I don't remember who I am. I will have deserved that much pain since I will have destroyed one of creation's most beautiful girls." Draco stuck out his hand, hoping one of the two would shake it. "I'm not asking for friendship. I'm just asking for you to understand."

Harry looked around hesitantly before shaking Draco's hand. Ron took a few seconds, but he finally shook the Slytherin's hand.

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

Hermione finally spoke then. "And I am asking for civility."

"But Hermione…" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron. I'm not giving up the happiness I've found."

Ron shrugged and gave a mumbled 'okay' before Hermione spoke again. "We need to get going or we'll be late."

The four started walking towards Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione's hand encased together, Ron and Harry walking quickly ahead.

"Hey Malfoy?" Harry called back quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you try not to snog in public?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Sure Potter."

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

**Author's Note:**

**The song in this chapter is "Don't Matter" by Akon.**

**Beta's Note:**

**Hello all you lovely readers ) Thanks for sticking with this story this long – it's been quite a journey haha.**

**Although we both appreciate all the comments you guys leave, for this chapter and possibly the next one, we're really looking for some constructive criticism. We're trying to help each other be better at our jobs, but we won't know how to improve unless you guys give us tips in the right direction. So, if you decide to leave a comment, we'd appreciate something that we could improve on. If it's something with grammar, let us know. If we aren't writing the characters well enough, tell us. We want to make the story as enjoyable as possible ) And don't be afraid to be mean, we can handle whatever you might throw at us. We might even enjoy it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter – there are lots more on the way!**

**Love, Niki**

**P.S. If you guys don't do what I say, I'll hold the next chapter for 3 1/2 months BWAHAHAHA!! (Just kidding. But seriously, we really just need some comments with ways to make the story better. Thanks!)**


	20. Love you Madly

Chapter 20-

_Hermione,_

_I have something to show you. Meet me by the edge of the Forbidden Forest after rounds tonight?_

_Draco._

_I don't want to wonder_

_If this is a blunder_

Hermione wondered quietly what Draco had to show her, but she ignored her curiosity to finish her homework. Ever since a magical day in Hogsmede, she had gotten behind, trying to spend as much time as possible with Draco. It was complicated. With prefect duties, an every mounting pile of homework the two were having more and more difficulty seeing each other.

The time Hermione wasn't spent in class or with Draco she was trying to catch up on homework. However Hermione's mind was more prone to wandering than any other time in her life and she found it immensely hard to concentrate – at least on anything crucial to her education. Often she could be found gazing happily at the silver promise ring Draco had given her.

The ring had become her favorite piece of jewelry. She never took it off, even in Potions where the chemicals could damage it. Realizing this, the first Potions class she had after Hogsmede weekend she had protected it with an anti-harm jinx. Of course, Hermione, being Hermione, had researched things about promise rings.

Now she could recite in her sleep why promise rings were placed on the right hand and how it was sometimes seen as a sign of courtship.

Looking up at the clock she realized her daydreaming would have to stop so she could go for prefect duty.

_I don't want to worry whether_

_We're gonna stay together_

'_till we die_

She nodded a good-bye to Harry and Ron and slipped outside the common room door into the dimly lit hallway. She made her way to the Entrance Hallway and joined her partner. Rounds were very silent, almost too silent for the now energetic Hermione. She was bubbling with unused energy. She needed to see Draco and let out all the pent up liveliness out.

So instead of ending at the castle Hermione ended the three time weekly round in front of Hagrid's house.

"See you Monday." She said cheerfully to Ernie McMillan, who looked confused.

"Yeah." He replied gruffly, stalking somewhat back to the castle doors.

Hermione practically ran to the edge of Forbidden Forest where Draco was waiting.

"Hey." He said, seeing her for the first time as she approached.

"Hi. What did you want to show me?"

Draco smirked and Hermione wondered what in the world he was thinking.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

Hermione did so, and as she stood in the darkness she felt a piece of rough cloth cover her eyes. So he was going to blindfold her?

Draco grabbed her hand and started to walk. "Come on. Follow me."

_I don't want to jump in_

_Unless this music's thumping_

Hermione followed him, all the while her mind whirling. Where was she going? She listened carefully, trying to discern where she was going. But every sound sounded familiar and at the same time new to her ears. It seemed like she had walked to the other side of the Forbidden Forest when they stopped.

She heard whispering between Draco and a voice she didn't recognize other than the fact it was male.

"Un-blindfold her." The man ordered.

Hermione felt the cloth come off from in front of her face and she was confronted with two people she absolutely loathed.

_All the dishes rattle in the cupboards_

_When the elephants arrive_

Draco had finished rounds and was waiting in the Entrance Hall when Ernie McMillan walked past – without Hermione.

"Hey McMillan!" He called as the boy walked past him.

"What?"

"Where's Granger?"

"She said that she'd see me Monday. I saw her practically run towards the Dark Forest why?"

Draco's grey eyes grew wide and he ran off towards the Slytherin common room.

_Don't panic. Find Blaise and then, only if you can't find him, start panicking._ Draco's brain thought as he entered the common room in the dungeon.

"Pansy!" He said, thankful she was there for once.

"Draco?" She asked, turning from her spot on the couch.

"Have you seen Zabini?"

She looked surprised. "Yes. He left about an hour ago, saying he was going to meet you after rounds at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Why?"

"Oh shit." Draco mouthed.

"What?" Pansy said standing up.

"She's going to die if I don't get there…but how to tell them…how to reach them first off…and how…" He started babbling.

"Draco! What are you talking about?" Pansy demanded as Draco's eyes showed a fear the Slytherin girl had never seen before.

"Listen, I need your help."

"What?"

_I want to love you madly_

_I want to love you now_

"In all your gossiping have you found out the Gryffindor password?"

"Well yes, it's Newts."

Draco tried to start running but Pansy's hand stopped him.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." She said, her grip tight on his arm.

"Pansy if you don't let me go now you are helping in my former best friend killing the only girl I've ever cared about and loved."

Needless to say Pansy let go.

Running from the dungeons to the seventh floor where the Fat Lady stood was quite a run, but Draco made it faster than he ever had before.

He stopped panting in front of the portrait. "Listen, I'm going to tell you the password, but please don't open the door. I need you to tell two people a message inside of there."

"What?" The Fat Lady asked annoyed.

"Newts. Tell Potter and Weasley that Hermione is in trouble. Tell them to get Potter's cloak and to meet me outside. Can you do that?"  
"And why would I do this?"

"Because a girl's life depends on it." Draco said angrily.

_I want to love you madly, way_

_I want to love you, love you_

_Love you madly_

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, muttering something about melodramatics. She returned a few moments later and swung the door open to reveal Potter and Weasley surprised and somewhat scared.

"What did you to say that you had to pull us from Wizarding Chess?" Ron asked quickly.

Draco cocked his head. "Did the Fat Lady not tell you?"

"All she told us was that some blond wanted to see us immediately and it was a matter of great importance."

"Well Hermione's been captured."

_I don't want to fake it_

_I just want to make it_

"WHAT?" The two boys exploded.

"Yes. Blaise and maybe my father have led her somewhere."

"How do you know this?"

"Ernie McMillian said that he saw Hermione walk off away from the castle and Pansy said that I was 'supposed' to meet Blaise after rounds."

"How does that add up…" Ron asked confusedly.

"Put two and two together Weasley." Draco snapped. "Blaise somehow is luring Hermione to her death."

"Malfoy as much as I would hate to believe you I don't think that's possible. What does Zabini have against Hermione?"

"Everything." Draco said breathlessly. "Now come on!"

"Don't you think we should involve Dumbledore?"

"No! We don't have time."

Harry and Ron shrugged, trotting after the running Draco. They all ran until they reached the edge of the forest.

"Alright, Pansy said that Blaise was meeting me here. He accidentally left his bracelet here." Draco said, pointing to a small piece of silver sparkling in the moonlight.

"So now what?"

_The ornaments look pretty_

_But they're pulling down the branches_

_Of the tree_

Draco started pacing, not sure exactly what to do. "You go to the East. I'll go to the North. Weasley go to the West. If any one of you find her, shoot out a Patronus. I assume you know how to do that charm?"

Harry rolled his eyes, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yes. My Patronus is a stag."

"Mine is a terrier." Ron said, just before Draco finished with, "Mine is a dragon."

"Alright let's go." Draco said, starting to walk quickly towards the tangles of bushes.

He hoped and prayed he would get to her before his Father could do some permanent damage.

_I don't want to think about it_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea_

Standing before her was Blaise Zabini and Lucius Malfoy.

"How nice of you to join us." Malfoy Senior drawled.

Hermione following her fight or flight instances tried to run towards what direction she thought was the edge of the Forest. She tried this only to find out her legs were charmed to the spot.

Her eyes were wide and she couldn't help but be scared despite the courage she had inside of her, tucked deep in her soul.

She bit down hard, knowing a pain curse would come and she refused to scream. It could hurt more than a thousand knives stabbing her but she would not scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"_Imperio."_ Lucius said deathly quiet.

Hermione felt her mind become blissfully empty. But then the voice came inside her mind. _Climb that tree._ The voice demanded. Hermione wasn't concentrating on beating it, and so she climbed the tree, not realizing what she was doing.

_Now jump._ The voice said.

"No!" Another voice in her mind said. She was almost fifty feet in the air. She could break her neck trying to jump. She wasn't going to jump.

_Jump._ The voice urged.

"No!" Her real mind said loudly.

_I want to love you madly_

_I want to love you now, yeah_

_I want to love you madly, way_

But the new voice eventually won. She didn't really jump though. She ended up falling. On impact she heard a deafening crack and a sharp spasm of pain shot up her left leg.

"Nice to see you obey commands so well." Blaise said, his cold laughter filling the air.

"Do you want to have a go Mr. Zabini?" Lucius asked, his lips turned in an upward smirk. Almost a cruel smile if you wanted to call it that.

"_Crucio!"_ Blaise yelled. Hermione felt her body shake and twitch in pain. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was biting it so hard she soon felt an iron like taste fill her mouth. She had bitten down to the blood-filled tissue in her lip.

_I want to love you, love you_

_Love you madly_

_I don't want to hold back_

_I don't want to slip down_

_Draco please. Draco come please._ Her mind begged as the curse was lifted.

Another curse was thrown at her, this one unfamiliar. When she opened her eyes she felt something warm run down her chest. Putting her hand to the liquid she opened her eyes and saw red. She had been nicked by a cutting curse. If she wasn't careful she was going to bleed to death. Exactly what they wanted.

Hermione hated being in this situation. She couldn't fight back as much as she wanted to. All she could wish for was her boyfriend, hoping he would save her.

It was a lot to ask of him. But she prayed he would be there for her.

_I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I_

_Should have done_

Draco was heading North when he heard silence. It was odd. In the depths of the Forbidden Forest it was almost never quiet. There was always some bird singing, or centaurs talking, or _something_ to break the silence. But there was nothing. It was like the birds knew what was happening.

So he started to run faster.

Tree branches whacked his face as he ran, scratching his pale skin. Despite the cool breeze the air was humid and sweat dripped down into Draco's eyes, stinging him on his conquest. He probably looked like a mad man at the moment but Draco could care less. He had one thought on his mind and he wasn't going to stop thinking it until she was in his arms again.

_Please let her be alive. Please let her be alive._ His thoughts chanted, giving his feet an even rhythm to run to.

He had probably been running for thirty minutes before his breath stopped short and a sharp side stitch stopped him from continuing. Draco leaned against a tree, panting. He had always loved to run, but it was a gentle jog. Never this. Pushing stray pieces of hair out of his eyes Draco put his hands on his knees.

"_Crucio!_" Someone yelled causing Draco to trip and then straighten up immediately.

She was near.

_I don't want to doubt you_

_Know everything about you_

Ignoring the pain shooting through his legs Draco ran towards the voice but it soon silenced itself. Why was there no screaming?

And for the first time in a long while Draco realized what he needed to do: Think like his father.

If he was Lucius where would he go? Deep in the forest obviously but Draco had to think deeper than the superficial. A place came to mind. Draco didn't know if he could find it however he was going to try.

After running for a few for minutes he heard a different voice, but he followed it since it was most definitely human. He was able to follow it until he saw shadows. Crouching down he whispered his Patronus charm, watching as it flew away.

_I don't want to sit across the table from you_

_Wishing I could run_

Harry was walking quickly, practically running to the East. Thoughts ran through his head in rapid succession. Every few minutes a new theory would emerge – stranger than the last – to why Zabini would want to hurt Hermione.

_Heck Blaise has probably already told my father_. Draco's voice rang in Harry's ears. Stopping suddenly he started to put two and two together. Hermione had said Zabini had asked her to Hogsmede and seemed pretty angry when she said no. Everyone in Hogwarts knew Blaise Zabini had a temper worse than anyone else – even worse than Harry's possibly. He knew dark spells…

It was almost one hundred percent certainty that Blaise had told Lucius about Hermione and Draco.

A faint hammering started in Harry's heart. He might have to duel with the wizard who possibly caused all Hermione's pain.

Leaning against a tree Harry closed his eyes for a brief second to process everything. He reopened them to find a smoke dragon standing in front of him.

"Run quietly." The voice of Draco commanded from the dragon. Harry nodded feeling a glimmer of hope that Hermione was safe, or at least alive.

He ran as softly as he could quickly, following the dragon with every twist and turn.

He slowed down to a walk when the Patronus slowed. Soon Harry saw Draco and Ron crouching by a nearby bush.

"I want you two to stay here. I know Blaise and my father better than anyone."

For once Harry and Ron didn't object.

"Harry." Draco began softly. "I've seen you duel more so you stay and We…Ron." He corrected himself. "Run up to the castle. Tell Dumbledore what happened and to meet me here. Also tell Madam Pomfrey she is going to have a Crucio victim." Draco finished whispering.

The two boys nodded, although they looked slightly frightened at the thought of Hermione being tortured. However, Ron still set off quickly towards the castle.

This wasn't going to be an easy task. Truth to be told, Harry was more worried about facing Lucius and Zabini than he had ever been facing Voldemort. Whenever Voldemort appeared it was unexpected, and really the only chance of a person dying was himself. Now his best friend's life was on the line, and he knew it before he had the chance to fight. His adrenaline was pumping harder than any other time before in his life. It was like nothing else in the world, and yet it was like everything he had ever experienced. It was a matter of life and death, and as much as Harry detested to admit it, he didn't want to fight. He wanted Hermione to be safe – yes – that much was true. But deep inside something was clicking that he didn't want to face. Maybe it was the possibility that Hermione could die even if he fought his best.

_I want to love you madly_

_I want to love you now_

Harry looked nervously over at Draco and mouthed, "Where is she?"

Draco pointed to a small clearing. Harry was worried. He could only hear the ruthless laughing of Lucius and Zabini, and the occasional curse being thrown out. Why wasn't Hermione screaming?

_I want to love you madly, way_

_I want to love you, love you_

Draco stood up, halfway crouched, and walked over to the edge of the clearing. Standing up fully he raised his head and caught Lucius' eye. It took everything he had, not to look at Hermione, so broken, so beaten, so destroyed.

"Leave her be Father. Your business is with me."

_Love you madly_

_**Author/ Beta's Note: Hey all! The song is called Love you Madly by Cake. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up soon. I promise!**_


	21. Gods that watch

"_Leave her be Father. Your business is with me."_

Blaise and Lucius turned to see Draco standing there, his wand pointed. It would seem that he was calm – collected. But Draco was anything but calm. His insides were boiling with rage and it took nearly every fiber in his being not to shake with all the anger that was being held inside of him. He looked the image of calm – that was – until someone saw his eyes. They showed all the emotions Draco was feeling at the moment, and then some. They were the most expressive they'd ever been.

"Oh?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised, as he signaled for Blaise to stand near Hermione. "Is that so?"

Draco stood up straighter and when he spoke his voice was full of venom. "Yes. Don't make this girl suffer for my sins. She has done nothing to you."

"Done nothing?" Blaise asked, astonished. "She's corrupted your mind Draco. You fell in love with a Mudblood! The exact same person you swore you would never love."

Draco's eyes darted between his father and Blaise, trying to decide which one to curse first. "I never said anything about who I would love."

"It was assumed." Lucius said darkly, his own eyes narrowing.

"You should never assume. I never wanted to be like you. I wanted to love anyone I pleased. If it was Hermione what difference does it make?"

Slowly Lucius' face turned a deep red, and he yelled a disarming spell before Draco could do anything. Now on his back, Draco soon found Lucius' face near his, as the older man crouched down. "All the difference in the world." He shot back.

Draco tried sitting up, but he found that wordlessly someone had casted a binding charm. Lucius gave an evil laugh and smirked, looking at Blaise. "Now what shall we do?" He muttered, stroking his non-existent beard.

Blaise stepped away from Hermione, as he made his way over to Lucius. From what Draco could tell, he had smashed Hermione's fingers in the process. The two whispered for a few moments before they nodded their heads, and Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Something was utterly going to go wrong if Dumbledore didn't arrive soon.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Lucius yelled. Draco managed to roll out of the way so that the curse didn't hit in him in the chest, but it did get the edge of his arm, causing a bright red line of blood to appear on his arm.

"Ah, you can't run from me for…" Lucius stopped, his head raised. Blaise glanced at the Death Eater, sheer panic in his expression.

Someone was coming. Someone was coming to save him. Draco somehow, (how he had yet to figure out) snapped the bonds holding him and managed to crawl over to Hermione. He picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. His body bent over hers, his sad grey eyes closed, but leaking little droplets of water. Rocking his beautiful love in his arms he ran his fingers through his hair, sadness overwhelming him.

"You didn't deserve this."

By the time Dumbledore had arrived Lucius had Apparated and Blaise had gone along with him, via Side-Apparation. His eyes were a deep dark blue, full of anger, and if Harry had sensed it correctly : hate.

"Where are they?" His voice was thick, dangerously close to snapping.

"They Apparated sir." Harry said quietly, looking down. "But Ma…Draco and Hermione are over there." He said, pointing to the clearing.

Dumbledore walked swiftly over to where Harry was pointing, Ron and Harry following behind.

The sight that confronted them they would never forget. Hermione lay limp in Draco's arms, blood covering her robes. Draco, himself, had multiple cuts – one particularly nasty one on his arm. His head was down, holding Hermione close to his body.

Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. Fear gripped Harry as he managed to ask, "Is she dead?"

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment, going over to Hermione, bending down for a moment before straightening up with an answer. "She's not dead."

The panic that had been held in Harry's heart slowly began to leave, although he felt a strong sense that there was more that Dumbledore wasn't saying.

Draco looked up and Harry gasped. The Slytherin was crying, tears streaming down his face as he held Hermione close. "I love you." He whispered, the noise barely discernable over all the sound surrounding them. "I'll love you until the world stops turning Hermione Jane Granger." He whispered, hugging her even tighter.

A shocked look crossed Ron's face, and Harry understood now. Draco really loved Hermione. It wasn't just some fling. It was pure and deep.

Hermione's eyes flickered open for a moment and then they closed, as if she didn't have enough energy to keep her eyes open. Gazing at Hermione, Harry saw something that the minute it happened he knew that she loved him back. Even in her time of horrible pain, she managed to squeeze Draco's hand.

Dumbledore bent down, almost at eye level with the two. "Draco she needs medical attention. You have to let go." His voice was soft. It reminded Harry nastily of when Harry couldn't let go of Cedric's body. Draco didn't seem to want to let her go.

"Draco…" He said, pausing for a moment to find the right words.

"She can't die." Draco said grimly.

"We'll do our best Draco. But you have to let us take care of her first."

A saddened look came across Draco's face as he allowed Professor Dumbledore to lift Hermione up, and levitate her towards the castle. "Come you three. There is much to be discussed and fixed."

Dumbledore followed beside the floating Hermione, Draco on the other side of her, holding her hand. It was then up to Harry and Ron to finish the line. It was going to be a long night. And no one said it was going to get any easier. When they were inside the castle Dumbledore got Hermione onto a hospital bed before talking to Madam Pomfrey. "She's weak Poppy. You're going to have to be very careful." The next part of what Dumbledore said Harry couldn't hear because he was whispering. However he caught something about staying, lasting and night. Did he not think Hermione was going to last the night?

After being patched up by Madam Pomfrey, Harry joined Ron and Draco behind a curtained area. Hermione lay on one bed, Draco on the bed next to her. Within minutes of laying his head on the pillow Harry was asleep. After all – it had been a pretty eventful day.

It was Ron's turn to spend time with Hermione, so Draco and Harry were sitting outside the curtained area, hands resting on their chins. It was somewhat poetic justice – that they come together in time of tragedy. Draco couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Was she in pain? What was going through her head at this time?

He looked up for a moment at Harry and sighed. "Hey Harry?" A few hours ago, in all the hubbub of the duel he had decided to call Harry and Ron by their first names. After all – they were Hermione's best friends.

"Yeah?" The Gryffindor asked, putting his head up.

"She'll be fine. She's stronger than you know." He said, knowing full well that might not be the truth. It was dangerous to say such falsehoods, but he couldn't help it. The three were about as tired, and worried as they'd ever been in their lives.

"It makes me think…I…never mind." Harry said shaking his head. He seemed to be trying to rid the thought out of his head.

Draco said nothing, knowing not to push the already dangerously thin line between courteous and mean.

"It makes me think about my life. I mean, I never know when I'm going to be gone from this world – destroyed by Voldemort." Harry said, shuddering somewhat.

Draco blinked, understanding. "Does this have anything to do with that hiding love stuff you said?"

The Gryffindor boy looked uncomfortable for a moment, glancing at the shadows on the screen.

"Yes." He whispered.

They said it silence for awhile, just absorbing their own thoughts, and trying to sort out the chaos that had just taken place.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Draco started out slowly. "Hermione and I tried to hide the feelings we had for each other."

Harry's head snapped up again, his eyes wide. "And you know how well it doesn't work don't you?" He asked, somewhat full of energy.

"Yes."

"It's the same thing with me. I can't be with her because I know it'll be too dangerous for her. She can't be harmed. She has to be safe. I can't let her die because of my foolishness in love, and because someone has a personal vengeance against me."

Draco sighed, wanting deeply to know whom this guy was talking about, but knowing full well that it was a personal matter.

"I love Ginny mate. I can't stop thinking about her." Harry finally admitted.

The Slytherin straightened up in his chair, thinking. "Harry – she's strong just like Hermione. You will end up feeling miserable if you try to suppress those feelings. You have to tell her how you feel. Even if you can't protect her."

"I just…I just don't want her to end up like Hermione."

"While she might be in pain, she knows that someone loves her, and tried to protect her. That's all she needs in the world to survive. She would have died for me out there. Just as I did the same for her."

A thought glanced off Draco's head and he sighed. "It's never easy. Love is never easy. Especially when you've lost so much."

"Boys I have to talk to you." Madam Pomfrey said uncomfortably. The three fifth years jumped up, concern written in their faces.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared behind her and a sinking feeling came into Ron's stomach. Something was seriously wrong. To have the headmaster there was one thing – to have both him and the Gryffindor Head of House was trouble.

"I am afraid that Hermione might not make it."

The words shattered his heart, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco sink down against the wall. The silence was uncomfortable and Ron begged wordlessly for someone to break it.

"Why?" Draco asked finally, his voice shaky.

"She was already weak from her previous attack. It takes time for one to recover from such an incident. And then she was cursed for so long and so hard that we have a feeling that she might not survive, and if she does she'll most probably have brain damage."

"Brain damage?" Ron heard Harry echo scared.

Suddenly Draco snapped his head up, and from what Ron could see, his face was red, and there were the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He stood up, taller than anyone. "No!" He said sharply.

"Draco…I understand that…" Professor Dumbledore began but he was cut off by Draco once again. Ron stared at him, seeing the pure rage in his body language. No one interrupted Dumbledore…or at least, that's what he thought.

"No!" He yelled. "You don't understand. She's strong…" He started to shake, pressing his hands to his face.

Professor McGonagall walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Draco just shook the hand off.

"She can't die. She's strong." He mumbled, looking down.

"Professor I respect your opinion but like Draco said – Hermione is strong. She won't die. She'll fight through this." Ron said finally, after the words had finally sunk in.

Draco walked over to the curtained area, slipping behind it.

"Boys I wish I had better news."

Both Harry and Ron glared at the Headmaster. "You don't know Hermione like we do."

Draco kneeled by Hermione's bed, his hand clasped in hers, his head against the bed. "You can't die Hermione." He whispered, his voice filled with tears unshed.

No, Hermione couldn't die. That was just too much for Draco to handle. Ignoring everything he had been taught he began to cry. Literally let all the tears leave his body. Pressing her hand against his head he sniffed. This girl meant everything to him. And if she died….he would most definitely have a personal vengeance against his father and Blaise. No questions asked.

"Hermione I love you so much. You can't die. I cannot live without you." Draco said shakily. "Do you understand that? I love you!" He said, with more power in his voice this time.

"You can't die!" He repeated over and over again until weariness took over him and he fell asleep there, kneeling next to Hermione's bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night he woke up with a cricked next. Being careful to be silent he walked away from the hospital wing, walking along the corridors bathed in moonlight.

Sometime later he made his way out of the castle to the grounds – by the lake to be exact. Dropping down on his knees he looked up at the moon and sighed. "You have to let her live. I don't know who you are, but I know you have the power of her life. Please let her live. I'll do anything…just let her live."

Meanwhile many flights up the stairs, and a few corridors later Hermione lay unconscious, her brain fighting every effect of that curse. She was going to beat it – even if it took all her energy to do so.

The powers at will were hard at work. They had heard the cry of one who needed their help. It was time for finally the action to be taken. A life needed to be saved. A thought or two were carefully placed and they smiled at each other. Hermione would live happily ever after. It would take a while for her to wake, maybe a week at most, but she would live. And Draco would owe the Gods. And that would mean that there would be sacrifice. But what is love without sacrifice?


	22. Completely and Deeply

**Epilogue – 21 years later**

_There are many different ways to tell a story. Some distort the details and others rely on personal feelings. People would be hard-pressed to find an author or teller who isn't biased. I am no exception to the rule my children. I've always tried to find the reasonable answer to everything, thinking everything through. But that doesn't mean that I was unbiased. You'll hear many variations of the story of our family. So I think it time I tell you the tale. The beginning is not so important. It's really the ending that matters._

_As you've heard so many times, in our fifth year at Hogwarts, your father and I fell in love. We were shunned – people not seeing how two teenagers could fall in love so perfectly when they were so completely different. Draco to them was the son of a Death Eater. Maybe even a Death Eater wannabe. I was the best friend of Harry Potter. Some ridiculous people even went to say that I was the daughter of light. _

_Yet what they didn't see was how alike we were. Your father hated everything evil and his upbringing. He was smart, intelligent, and only was evil to people as a façade. We both share so much about each other. That much you already know._

_Almost at the end of our fifth year I was attacked with some pretty awful curses. I was unconscious for weeks. Almost everyone had given up hope that I would survive. But I had three men that stuck by my side throughout everything. Harry, Ron and your father would not leave me. Previously enemies they banded together as to see that I got well. But as the weeks dragged on it seemed I would never wake up._

_And that's when your Dad decided to ask the Gods for help. He asked that my life be spared, and in exchange he would do anything for them. It was not an easy promise to make, and certainly not the easiest promise to keep. But Dad was a man of his word. A few days later I awoke, somewhat dazed, but alive and all my memories intact._

_But the price of the Gods must be paid. The Gods, save for a few odd ones, are generally good creatures. They don't want death and harm done by humans. They see that as their job. The Death Eaters were their worst enemy. They killed ruthlessly and only had a goal of taking over the world. They forgot old magic forged long before even Tom Riddle walked this Earth. Because of that – the sacrifice your dad had to pay was the death of his mother and father and some other relatives that had done Voldemort's bidding. To him, it wasn't truly a lost. But the loss of his mother hit him hard as it was suppose to._

_He loved his mother so amazingly completely. That is why the youngest of you we named after her – Cissa. _

_Still – the world did not like us. People couldn't believe that we could love each other after everything that had happened. And that is where they are wrong. We love each other __**because **__of everything that has happened._

_As soon as we graduated from Hogwarts, and Voldemort was defeated we got married. It was a joyous and yet sad time for everyone. In the war we had lost so many. Besides Narcissa Malfoy, we lost Draco's cousin Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin. I lost a teacher and defender of good – Dumbledore and Moody. So many died in that battle. But through it all we stayed together because of our love for each other._

_Two years after we were married we had you two – the twins. Anastasia and Orion. Then three years later we had our Cissa. Each of your names means something special. Anastasia you were named because the name means resurrection. And you were. You were the resurrection of the hope that life can move on. Orion you were named after a good friend of ours, Sirius Orion Black. He was brave and you should be proud to carry his name. Cissa you were named, as you know, after Draco's mother, Narcissa. Wear the name proudly. It won't let you down easily._

_And now to a little speech to each of you. _

_Anastasia – Our dear Ani. You've grown so much. You have graduated from Hogwarts. It seems like only yesterday that I came home from the hospital, carrying you and Orion in my arms. You are so much like me. Bookish and stubborn. So much the qualities Ravenclaw loves. I am so proud of you. Don't let anything stop you from being you are. And I give you free rein to chose who you want to love._

_Orion – You are quite the little potion maker I see. Pursue your dreams as you go out into the world. It's not an easy thing to do, but in the end it will lead you home. It's amazing how different you are from Ani and Cissa. You're quiet and shy. But your father and I love you as much as we love anyone else in this family. Don't be afraid to speak out – and offer up a little bit of yourself every once in awhile._

_Lastly Cissa.- Darling you are one beautiful girl. Entering your fifth year I see? O.W.L.S. aren't that bad. Trust us. You have the brains of two highly intelligent people. Don't get cocky though. Studying _does_ help. You are the loud mouth in the family, always wanting to have your say and wanting something bigger than what you see. Your father and I are proud that the Sorting Hat chose Hufflepuff for you. It's where you belong, despite the fact it wasn't where Ani or Orion were placed. _

_Don't fight over the letter my dearest. Enjoy your life. You've earned it. And I leave you with this final piece of advice: Don't take no for an answer. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do something._

_All my love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy_

Hermione signed her name quietly, sealing the letter. She had meant to write out separate letter but it didn't really matter anymore. Her twins were going off into the world, her baby daughter learning all about the heartaches of love. Smiling as she went to put the letter on the table she knew something. The fine line of love and hate had crossed. And with the crossing, it had brought her the life she'd dreamed about.

Draco came over to his wife, hugging her from behind. "You alright?"

"Fine. Just a little sad."

"About Ani and Orion?" He asked gently, holding her hand.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Hermione. They have the strength to get through everything. Just like you."

"I love you, you know." She said, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Always and forever. Completely and deeply. Heart and soul." Draco finished, closing his eyes.

**_Author's Note: I hope you all like this ending. It's set in the future looking back. And thus ends the story I started over a year ago. It's been quite a journey and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._**

**_All my love to you all,_**

**_Annieca/Anja_**


End file.
